The Conquest
by ocfanatic2013
Summary: Out of boredom, Santana sets out to break the supposed "power couple", Finchel, up. The best way to do that? Suck it up and seduce Rachel 'Man Hands' Berry. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Santana Lopez** was surprised to find that she was the first one in the choir room. She would have thought that a certain annoying midget (and, consequently, their annoying giant of a boyfriend) would have been the first to show up, considering it was the first day of their senior year. What annoyed Santana even more was that Mr. Schue was not even in the room, and he was the one who wanted to have an early meeting with the returning members before school to discuss how they were going to run auditions this year. He apparently wanted to avoid any incidents like the one that had occurred the year before and almost resulted in their supposed captain getting slushied so bad that she'd get a brain freeze just thinking about it. Sighing, she sat down. Throughout the summer, she hadn't been forced to watch Brittany and Artie together. Yea, she'd had to share Brittany with the boy, but she hadn't had to see the two of them together. She almost threw up when she saw them enter, Brittany sitting on Artie's lap as he wheeled into the room. The other members started filing in (still no sign of Mr. Schue), and the last ones to arrive were a certain Hobbit and Frankenteen, otherwise known as their team captains.

**Rachel Berry** had never been the last one to arrive to Glee and she said as much to her boyfriend. Smiling his goofy smile that she loved so much, he calmed her fears. "Ah, but see Rach, you aren't the last one to enter, because I came in after you." Finn said, as he allowed Rachel to enter the choir room first. She smiled her thanks and leaned up to kiss him, ignoring the stares of their fellow Glee Clubbers. The two had been together since they'd returned from Nationals and Rachel was _still_ high off of the energy from the kiss that they'd shared on stage after their duet, _Pretending_. For weeks, she'd recieved texts from her Glee teammates saying various versions of how _"they were happy for her and every thing, but couldn't the two of them have expressed their feelings for one another off the stage?"_ and she'd also recieved texts from a certain show choir consultant who was berating her for _"kissing that untalented, worthless giant, and especially on stage at Nationals."_ The most infuriating were the texts she'd recieved from a certain angry Latina who'd never cared for her in the first place. These messages were in Spanish and after awhile they got so insulting that Rachel deleted them without translating them on the internet. Most of them had to do with the bad things that happened in her neighborhood and how she was _"going to go all Lima Heights on her ass,"_ but with a few other things inserted in there. Rachel turned around a saw said girl looking at her with the same fury that'd been in her eyes when they were in the hotel room in New York and she'd been screaming at her in Spanish. Rachel quickly walked to her seat, away from the Latina.

**Artie Abrams **smiled at his girlfriend as she sat in his lap. He loved Brittany, he really did. And he knew that Santana did too, but Brittany refused to cut the Latina out of her life, no matter what. Over the summer, Artie had come to accept that and had even tried to initiate times when the three could hang out together, but Santana had refused. Brittany couldn't say that Artie was the one who wasn't trying.

**Tina Cohen-Chang** and **Mike Chang** instantly felt the tension when they walked in and it had only grown thicker when Rachel and Finn had entered the room. Like the rest of their fellow Glee Clubbers, the two did not want to interfere with any drama that involved Santana Lopez, so they stayed true to their personalities and remained quiet.

**Brittany S. Pierce **couldn't understand why Santana wouldn't hang out with her when she was with Artie. Brittany knew how Santana felt about her, but she wanted Santana to get along with Artie as well. Looking over to give Santana a smile, Brittany saw her best friend glaring at Rachel and Finn. One had to look close enough to see who Santana was really glaring at. Brittany's eyes widened, but she kept her mouth shut, finally understand that there are appropriate times to say certain things, and this was not one of those times.

**Quinn Fabray**, had her own reasons for glaring at Rachel. She was still a little bit upset that, once again, Rachel had managed to break her and Finn up, only this time it wasn't even on purpose. It was kind of weird. Quinn hadn't been mad at Rachel when she'd told Finn about Puck being the father of Quinn's baby. It was something that Quinn realized she should have told Finn when she found out that she was pregnant. But when Rachel had done nothing to pull Finn back (you know, _after_ Quinn and Finn had announced their relationship) and she _still_ ended up getting him, Quinn was furious. She looked around and saw Santana glaring at the pair. The two made eye contact, shared a small smile, and resumed glaring at Rachel.

**Kurt Hummel **and **Mercedes Jones** walked into the choir room to see the two meaner of the three ex-Cheerios glaring at Rachel Berry. Over the course of the previous year, Kurt and Mercedes had grown close with their fellow diva, but they didn't even want to get involved in whatever drama was cooking up between the three of them. Though from the looks of it, it seemed as if Rachel was unaware of her new enemies (well, semi-new enemies). Mercedes smiled when another blonde walked into the room, but she quickly covered it up.

**Sam Evans **walked into the choir room with **Puck Puckerman** and Puck's girlfriend, **Lauren Zizes**. Sam fully expected a mouth joke out of Santana's mouth the moment he walked in, but was shocked when he was met with silence from his ex-girlfriend. He winked at Mercedes as he walked by. Puck saw two of his ex-girlfriends, Quinn and Santana, glaring at his other ex-girlfriend, Rachel. He had no idea why, but he knew that he didn't want to get in the middle of that drama, especially if it involved Quinn and Santana. Lauren saw her (kinda) friend Quinn and Santana (they weren't really friends, more like acquaintances) glaring at Rachel. If she cared enough about high school drama, Lauren would probably be interested in what was going on, but she really didn't give a damn, as long as Santana was staying away from Puck.

**Finn Hudson** was growing uneasy with all the eyes he could feel on him and Rachel. He turned around to see Quinn staring at him intently. He knew that Quinn was still a little upset about their break up, but when she shot him a small smile, he figured she was over it. Hey, they'd been able to remain friends after the whole pregnancy scandal, they could remain friends after this. He didn't understand why Santana was glaring at them, however. Hadn't she gotten her revenge when she told Rachel about Finn and Santana sleeping together, causing the initial tear in their relationship? Narrowing his eyes, Finn turned his attention to his girlfriend, not giving the Latina a second thought as their teacher walked in.

**Will Schuester **walked into the choir room and every single member of New Directions was thinking the exact same thing: '_Once again, Mr. Schue is late. And once again, not surprised._' Everyone just waited for him to say something, but all he could concentrate on was the tension and the fact that Santana and Quinn were glaring at Rachel. He sighed, thinking about how to fix his broken group.

* * *

><p>"Okay, guys. Let's talk about auditions. <em>Anyone<em>," Mr. Schuester paused, staring pointedly at Rachel Berry, "who wants to join will have an audition. That's pretty much all I can think of right now." he said. Santana Lopez broke her glare at Rachel to stare at the man in the front of the room. "Yes Santana?" Mr. Schue asked, getting tired of the look the Latina was giving him.

"Are you telling me that you forced us to get here at 7:30 on the first day of school to tell us that anyone who wants to join will get a fair shot at an audition?" Santana asked. The teacher nodded. "Why the hell could you not have told us that at Glee this afternoon? I could have slept for another hour!" Santana exclaimed. Mr. Schue sighed.

"Anyone who wishes to add anything may do so at this time." Mr. Schue said.

"Don't mess with the audition list, Rachel." the entire Glee Club said in unison. Rachel looked down and Finn grabbed her hand. Santana rolled her eyes at it. The two were disgustingly cute and it made her sick. Really, any relationship made her sick lately, because it made her think of Brittany, but there was just something about Finnocence and Man Hands that made her want to throw up. And she didn't even know what it was. Rachel stood up and went to the front of the room.

"Since no one else has anything to say... although I _do _find myself agreeing with Santana's previous statement, even though I would have been here early, this short meeting could have waited until this afternoon's meeting and-" Rachel found herself being cut off by Santana.

"Get on with it Berry!" Santana said. Rachel nodded.

"Right. Anyway, I think we should take this opportunity to figure out some solos for Finn and I to sing at Sectionals. As you all know, Finn and I are back together, so there should be no problems with us singing a duet at Sectionals and-" This time it was Mr. Schue cutting Rachel off, mostly to save her from some of her Glee teammates killing her.

"There's plenty of time for that, Rachel. Why don't you go sit back down?" Mr. Schue said.

"Oh... okay..." Rachel said, sitting down. Santana rolled her eyes as Finn immediately hugged Rachel when she sat down. Something had to be done about those two. Santana needed to break them up so she didn't have to look at them all freaking day long. But how? There was no way Finn would go for her again, not after what she'd done last year, when she told Rachel that Santana and Finn had slept together. That really only left one option, but... _hell no_. The only other option was to go for Rachel freaking Berry. She gagged as she heard a giggle come out of Rachel's mouth and frowned at the slight feeling that was in her stomach, but quickly pushed that away. Santana couldn't spend another year listening to that. Something had to be done. '_Suck it up Lopez. You only have to seduce her long enough to break them up, then you can dump her. It really shouldn't take that long. Who would want Finnocence when they could have me?_' Santana thought to herself. Santana stared at Rachel for a moment. '_Well Berry its your lucky day. You get to experience a nice Santana Lopez, even if it is fake and temporary_...' Santana thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Rachel and Mercedes never sang _Take Me or Leave Me_ together.**

* * *

><p>Santana walked up to Rachel later that day. "Hey Berry." she said. Rachel turned around.<p>

"Santana..." she said cautiously. Santana rolled her eyes.

"Listen, I was thinking... you and I should do a duet together. We'd go... I mean _sound _good together." Santana said. Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"What song did you have in mind?" Rachel asked.

"Uh... there's one from that musical _RENT_... _Take Me or Leave Me,_ I think is the name of it." Santana said.

"You are aware that that song is about two women who are in a relationship, right?" Rachel asked. Santana nodded. "Well, okay... I guess they _do _breakup in the end... when would you like to rehearse?"

"My house. 8." Santana said, walking away.

* * *

><p>That night, Rachel approached the door to the Lopez house. She stood there for five minutes before the door swung open. "Get your ass in my house Ber- whoa. You own normal clothes?" Santana asked. Rachel looked down.<p>

"Well, the McKinley High School student body insists on tossing slushies at my daily, so I'd rather my nice clothes not be ruined." Rachel said. Santana nodded. "Are you ready to rehearse?" Rachel asked.

"Uh... yea. My room's upstairs." Rachel walked in.

"Where are you parents?" she asked.

"No idea. They're never really around... always on business conferences. I practically live here by myself." Santana said. Rachel nodded slowly. "Anyway, we're all alone here." Santana said. Rachel walked upstairs and handed Santana some sheet music.

"I highlighted different parts. I thought that since this was your idea, an even split of the lyrics would be good." Rachel said. Santana nodded and looked over the music before singing.

_Every single day_  
><em>I walk down the street<em>  
><em>I hear people say<em>

Santana got really close to Rachel before singing the next part.

_Baby's so sweet_

Rachel stopped her. "Santana, that's my part." she said. Santana looked down at the music.

"My bad. Go ahead." she said.

_[Rachel]_  
><em>Every single day<em>  
><em>I walk down the street<em>  
><em>I hear people say<em>  
><em>Baby's so sweet<em>

_Ever since puberty_  
><em>Everybody stares at me<em>  
><em>Boys, girls<em>  
><em>I can't help it, baby<em>

Santana watched Rachel in amazement. She wasn't sure about the feeling in her stomach.

_[Rachel]_  
><em>So be kind<em>  
><em>And don't lose your mind<em>  
><em>Just remember<em>  
><em>That I'm your baby<em>

_[Santana]_  
><em>Take me for what I am<em>  
><em>Who I was meant to be<em>

Rachel watched Santana before regaining her composure.

_[Rachel]_  
><em>And if you give a damn<em>

_[Both]_  
><em>Take me, baby, or leave me<em>

_[Rachel]_  
><em>Take me, baby, or leave me<em>

_[Santana]_  
><em>A tiger in a cage<em>  
><em>Can never see the sun<em>  
><em>This diva needs her stage<em>  
><em>Baby, let's have fun<em>

_You are the one I choose_  
><em>Folks would kill to fill your shoes<em>  
><em>You love the limelight too, now baby<em>

Rachel wasn't sure what she was feeling, but something about watching Santana sing... turned her on?

Santana could feel Rachel watching her and got more into the song

_[Santana]_  
><em>So be mine<em>  
><em>And don't waste my time<em>  
><em>Cryin', "Oh Honeybear<em>  
><em>Are you still my, my, my baby?"<em>

_[Rachel]_  
><em>Take me for what I am<em>

_[Santana]_  
><em>Who I was meant to be<em>

_They got in each other's faces._

_[Both]_  
><em>And if you give a damn<em>

_[Santana]_  
><em>Take me, baby, or leave me<em>  
><em>No way, can I be what I'm not<em>

_[Rachel]_  
><em>But hey, don't you want your girl hot?<em>

_[Santana]_  
><em>Don't fight, don't lose your head<em>

_[Rachel]_  
><em>'Cause every night, who's in your bed?<em>

_[Both]_  
><em>Who,<em>

_[Santana]_  
><em>Who's in your bed?<em>

_[Rachel]_  
><em>Kiss, pookie<em>

Santana was surprised to find that she was fighting the urge to kiss her.

_[Both]_  
><em>That's it,<em>

_[Rachel]_  
><em>The straw that breaks my back<em>

_[Both]_  
><em>I quit,<em>

_[Santana]_  
><em>Unless you take it back<em>

_[Both]_  
><em>Women,<em>

_[Rachel]_  
><em>What is it about them?<em>

_[Both]_  
><em>Can't live with them or without them<em>

_Take me for what I am_  
><em>Who I was meant to be<em>  
><em>(Who I was meant to be)<em>  
><em>And if you give a damn<em>  
><em>(And if you give a damn, ya better)<em>  
><em>Take me, baby, or leave me<em>  
><em>(Oh take me, baby, take me or leave me)<em>  
><em>Take me, baby<em>  
><em>Or leave me<em>

_Guess I'm leaving_  
><em>I'm gone<em>

Rachel moved to turn around, but Santana caught her wrist and before she knew it, she was kissing the other girl. Rachel gave into the kiss for a few seconds before pulling away. "What are you doing?" she asked. Santana shrugged.

"Kissing you."

"I'm with Finn." Rachel said.

"You'd rather be with Gigantor than me?" Santana asked. Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"You don't want me, and we both know that. I have to go." she said before leaving.


	3. Chapter 3

Two days later, Santana found herself on the front porch of the Berry house. She'd only been there once, during Rachel's party the year before. She was about to ring the doorbell, when the front door swung open. Santana was suddenly facing two men. "Uh... hi. I'm Santana Lopez... I'm in Glee with Rachel. Is she here?" she asked. The larger of the two men nodded.

"She's downstairs in the basement, rehearsing. You're welcome to go down there. Can you tell her we left?" he asked. Santana nodded and entered the house as the two men left. She made her way to the basement and found Rachel singing into a microphone.

"Uh... sorry to interrupt..." Santana said lamely. Rachel looked up.

"What are you doing here?'

"Apologizing. I'm sorry for kissing you. I don't know what came over me... I really do want to sing this duet with you. Can we try rehearsing again?" Santana asked. Rachel bit her lip. "Look, I understand if you don't want to..." Santana trailed off, not even knowing where this was coming from.

"Fine. But we stand on other sides of the room." Rachel said. Santana raised an eyebrow, but went on with it.

_[Rachel]_  
><em>Every single day<em>  
><em>I walk down the street<em>  
><em>I hear people say<em>  
><em>Baby's so sweet<em>

_Ever since puberty_  
><em>Everybody stares at me<em>  
><em>Boys, girls<em>  
><em>I can't help it, baby<em>

__So be kind_  
><em>And don't lose your mind<em>  
><em>Just remember<em>  
><em>That I'm your baby<em>_

Santana couldn't help herself from walking closer to Rachel as she sang.

_Take me for what I am_  
><em>Who I was meant to -<em>

Santana didn't even get to finish her part of the chorus before Rachel pulled her closer and kissed her. Santana attempted to pull away, but Rachel tightened her grip as they fell onto the couch that Santana had once made out with Sam on. Santana hesitated, but kissed the girl anyway.

_"Tana..."_ the diva moaned. Santana smirked, but forced herself to pull away.

"Rachel, this isn't right. You're with Finn." Santana said. _'And I don't even like you. I'm doing this to break you guys up.'_ Santana thought, though she couldn't shake the feeling that the thought felt forced.

"I don't care about that." Rachel said, trying to kiss the Latina again. Santana shook her head. _'Don't let her do it, Lopez... why not? Then they'll break up and I don't have to do this anymore... because she'll get upset, you don't want to see her upset... that's EXACTLY what Iwant!... right? No... Fuck! I don't know what I want... but damn. She was adorable when she called me Tana... oh shit. What do I want?' _she thought.

"Rachel we can't do this!" she practically yelled.

"I'll break up with Finn. I've been think a lot about this the past couple of days." Rachel said. Santana closed her eyes. _'Tell her... she'll hate me forever! She can't ruin her relationship for something fake... yea she can. That's the whole point. You know what? Fuck it... great. I can't even admit this in my own mind... okay... IlikeRachelBerry... I can't believe I had to whisper that in my mind. Tell her. She'll hate me! If you really like her, you need to tell her.' _Santana thought. Rachel, unaware to the girl's internal struggle, surged forward again.

"Look, Rachel, I'm really into this... like _so_ into this, but I can't let you break up with Finn." Santana said.

"Why not?"

"Because... ah shit this is going to be hard... Look, I originally asked you to do a duet as a part of my plan to break you and Finn up." Santana said, closing her eyes.

"Wha... Why would you do that?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know... but Rachel, I like you..."

"So is that what that kiss was? A part of your plan?" Rachel asked. Santana opened her eyes and shook her head.

"No. No, that kiss was real." Santana said. Rachel laughed.

"Real? Wow... you know what that kiss was? It was a lie. And it was as fake as the person who initiated it. Get the hell out of my house. I will never sing a duet with you, Santana."

"Rachel..."

"_Now!_ Go!" Rachel yelled. Santana blinked back tears as she stumbled through the basement. She managed to mutter an "I'm sorry." before walking out of the basement.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Santana opened her front door to find Rachel Berry standing on the other side of it. "Rachel! Oh my god... Look, you should know that I feel terrible about what happ-" she was cut off as Rachel pushed past her and entered the large, empty house. Confused, Santana closed the door behind her.

"Shut up, Santana. You should feel terrible about what happened. But you don't get to be pathetic and stay at home because you didn't want to face me. Brittany informed everyone that you were sick, but I knew exactly why you were absent." Rachel said. Santana looked down.

"Why are you here?" she asked softly.

"Because Brittany also took it upon herself to inform Mr. Schuester that we were rehearsing a duet and he has now made it an assignment. You and I were paired up. He said he 'didn't want to disrupt any progress we had already made.' Everyone else was chosen from a hat." Rachel answered.

"So... we have to perform now?" Santana asked. Rachel nodded.

"But just know that I'm only here because I have to perform with you. Outside of this assignment, I don't want to talk to you." Rachel said. Santana nodded.

"Rachel... I really am sorry."

"I heard you. But what you did was wrong, Santana. This is almost as bad as you sleeping with Finn and then throwing it in my face during rehearsals. Can we please just get this done?" Rachel asked. Santana nodded again. "Okay. Now I think it'd be better if-"

"Actually no. I'd rather we talk about this. Otherwise this is just going to be really awkward and we're going to _suck_." Santana said. Rachel sighed. "And Santana Lopez doesn't suck."

"Not from what I hear." Rachel muttered.

"What was that, Berry?" Santana snapped. Rachel looked up innocently.

"Well, I just heard that you might not be as good as you think you are." Rachel said. Santana glared.

"Damn it, Berry..." Santana growled as she surged forward, successfully pinning the diva to the wall.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked, not resisting at all.

"Just proving to you that I _am_ as good as I _know_ I am and that Finn is the reason that the sex between us wasn't any good." Santana said before kissing the smaller brunette. Rachel attempted to protest, but Santana didn't fail to notice that she wasn't putting up a good fight. "Just give into it Berry. I can tell you want it as much as you're denying it." Santana whispered.

"I hate you, Santana." Rachel said, kissing the Latina. Santana smirked as she kissed back.

"Yea... I can really tell." Santana whispered. Rachel sighed as Santana kissed her neck. "Just remember, you baited me into this." Santana said. Rachel rolled her eyes, but smirked internally. She knew exactly what she was doing. She wasn't sure why she was doing it, but she knew what she was doing. Suddenly, Santana picked her up and carried her to the couch. Santana quickly took off Rachel's sweater and allowed the diva to pull off her tshirt. Soon, both girls were left in only tank tops and their panties. All of a sudden, Santana stopped.

"What? I thought you said you had something to prove." Rachel said.

"I'm not going to prove it to a virgin. You've always said you want your first time to be special." Santana said. Rachel smiled softly.

"You listen to me when I talk?" Santana blushed.

"I mean... you seem like the kind of girl who would want their first time to be special." Santana said. Rachel nodded.

"Wasn't your first time special?" she asked. Santana looked over with a raised eyebrow.

"My first time was in a closet. At thirteen. With _Puckerman_. What do you think?" Santana asked. Rachel looked down.

"Sorry... I shouldn't have asked that." Rachel said. Santana shrugged.

"Why are you being nice to me now? Before you were in here all pissed off... _rightfully_ pissed off, that is... anyway, you were pissed off and yelling at me. Now I'm getting soft smiles and apologies. What gives?" Santana asked. Rachel shrugged.

"I don't know... I'm extremely angry with you, don't get me wrong, but... I don't know. Something about you actually taking my feelings into consideration did something. Thank you." Rachel said. Santana nodded.

"I know what I did was wrong. And I know you probably won't forgive me. You _shouldn't_ forgive me. Just let me know... is there any chance that you will?" Santana asked. Rachel looked down.

"I don't know Santana. I certainly didn't come here with the intention of ending up in this position." Rachel said, gesturing to what they were - or more specifically, what they _weren't_ - wearing. She really hadn't. "But... I don't know." she repeated softly. Santana looked over at the diva and felt her heart swell... she realized now why she had chosen to break up Finn and Rachel out of all the couples in the Glee Club. '_I've been denying my feelings for her since Nationals... I don't wanna deny them anymore. Even if she won't reciprocate.'_ she thought.

"Rachel, I need to tell you something, but before I do, I need to show you something." Santana said. She got up and walked across the large living room to the staircase. "Just stay there. I'll be right back." Soon, she returned with something in her hand.

"What's that?" Rachel asked. Santana smiled sheepishly.

"After you and Finn kissed during our performance at Nationals and Jesse convinced us that that's why we lost, I made a Rachel Berry voodoo doll. I thought I was making it because I was angry, but I don't think that's why I made it anymore." Santana said. Rachel looked over with interest.

"Why'd you make it?"

"I wasn't lying when I told you that I like you... and I _really_ liked it when you called me Tana when I kissed you. I think that I made this because I was upset that even after all the shit that Finn put you through last year, you still went back to him... Rachel you deserve so much more than Finn Hudson. Don't let him talk you into staying in Lima after graduation, because you deserve to go to New York and live out your dream." Santana said. Rachel nodded.

"Santana, you've never once even indicated that you have feelings for me."

"I know. I've been denying them to myself until now." Santana said. Rachel took the doll from Santana's hands.

"Did you ever try it?" she asked warily. Santana shook her head and Rachel set the doll down on the coffee table. "So do you wan-" she was cut off by Santana softly kissing her. It was unlike any other kiss they'd shared. Before, they'd been full of unknown want and need, or something to prove. Now, it was full of emotion and care. Santana started to gently push Rachel down on the couch, but the diva stopped her.

"I... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have tried that." Santana said. Rachel shook her head.

"Its not that. Its just really creepy to have that doll in here while I'm half-dressed and kissing someone." Rachel said. Santana smiled and tossed the doll over the side of the couch.

"Consider it gone." she whispered as she kissed Rachel, the diva pulling her down on top. They stayed in that position for awhile, neither girl asking for more, before Santana pulled away. "Wait. Stop. We can't... I can't do this. This isn't right." Santana said.

"Tana..." Santana felt her heart swell and she almost smiled, but stopped herself.

"No. You're with Finn. Right now, that's who you should be with. And you shouldn't cheat on him." Santana insisted. Rachel bit her lip.

"What if that's not what I want?"

"Well that's how it should be!" Santana said.

"What about what I want?" Rachel asked. Santana looked away. "Maybe I want you."

"I don't deserve you." Santana said. Rachel gently placed a hand on Santana's cheek. "No... stop. Please. I think you should go. We can rehearse tomorrow... in the choir room." Santana said. Rachel shook her head.

"I'm not leaving until we talk about this." Rachel said. Santana raised an eyebrow.

"Then looks like you just got invited to a sleepover. You can sleep in the guest room." Santana said. Rachel frowned.

"Santana, I allowed you to say what was on your mind. Can't you give me the same?" Rachel asked. Santana closed her eyes.

"Okay."

"I think that your feelings are true. I'd like the chance to explore those feelings and the ones that I seem to be having for you as well." Rachel said.

"Rach, I'm no good for you." Santana said.

"That's for me to decide." Rachel replied. Santana avoided eye contact with the diva.

"I won't let you break up with Finn."

"Again, my decision. Maybe we could start off as being friends. We can get to know each other." Rachel said. Santana nodded.

"I'd like that, Rachel... but what about Finn?" she asked. Rachel smiled.

"You know, I'm starting to think that Finn's the one you want." Rachel teased. Santana shook her head.

"I want you." Santana whispered.

"Then why won't you kiss me?" Rachel asked.

"Because I want you to be happy!"

"Well, I'm not! Finn can't make up his damn mind. FIrst he wants Quinn. Then he wants me. Then Quinn, then me. And now he's back to Quinn. The look on his face when he drew Quinn's name out of that hat... it was undeniable." Rachel said.

"Finn's an ass who doesn't realize what he has." Santana said. Rachel smiled.

"Let me be with you. Or at least let us be friends for now." Rachel said.

"Are you going to stay with Finn?" Santana asked.

"Probably not, regardless of your decision." Rachel said. Santana nodded.

"Can we just be friends for now? I don't wanna be a rebound, because I want to be so much more than that." Santana said. Rachel nodded with a smile.

"Thank you, Tana." Santana smiled widely and tossed the diva her clothes.

"Most friends don't hang out in their underwear, so you might wanna get dressed so we can rehearse." Santana said. Rachel laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

Santana walked into the choir room to see Rachel and Finn sitting together, apparently in deep conversation. Biting her lip, she looked down. "Hey Hudson. Hey, Rach."

"Santana, can you give us some priva... did you just call her _Rach_?" Finn asked.

"Rachel and I are friends now. Got a problem with that?" Santana asked. Finn turned to Rachel.

"Is _that_ why you want to break up?" Finn asked. Rachel shook her head.

"Wow... you're conceited." Finn stared at her blankly. "That means you really really love yourself." Santana said slowly. The boy rolled his eyes.

"Rachel, I won't let you break up with me." Finn said. Santana rolled her eyes.

"Seriously, Finn?"

"Stay out of this!" he yelled. Santana shook her head.

"Tana, please." Rachel whispered.

"_Tana?_ What the hell is going on? Are you two together?" Finn demanded.

"No, Finn. I can honestly say we aren't together. However, I did get a little under the shirt action from Ms. Berry last night." Santana said. Finn gaped at Rachel before walking off.

"Fine. Have it your way, Rachel." he said before walking out the door. Santana smiled triumphantly.

"You didn't have to tell him that." Rachel said, glaring. Santana shrugged.

"If I hadn't, he'd still be in here begging you to stay with him. You can thank me now, if you want." Santana said, smirking. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"You're insane. But thank you." Rachel said.

"Anytime. So... do you think we made good progress last night?" Santana asked. Rachel looked over with wide eyes. "On the song." Santana clarified, blushing.

"Oh..." Rachel laughed. "Yea, we did. We should be able to perform within the next couple of days." Rachel said. Santana frowned.

"I guess I should start messing up... otherwise I have no excuse to hang out with you." she said. Rachel smiled and rolled her eyes.

"You don't need an excuse to hang out with me, Tana. We're friends." Rachel said. Santana smirked.

"Any chance we'll become more than just friends?" Santana asked.

"Says the girl who stopped us when we were making out." Rachel threw back.

"Touche... but seriously Rachel, you know I want you." Santana said. Rachel nodded.

"Yea... and as soon as I'm over Finn and as soon as I feel that the girl that felt the need to break Finn and I up rather than just tell me how she felt is completely gone, I promise there will be a chance. I just need time." Rachel said. Santana nodded.

"I can give you time. I owe you that much." she said. Rachel smiled. "But in the mean time... if you wanna, I don't know, make out..." she laughed when Rachel hit her. "I'm kidding. But I do have one question. I actually really like calling you Hobbit... can we use that as a term of endearment?" she asked. Rachel looked at her in disbelief before sighing.

"I guess... but if I call you a crazy bitch, its a term of endearment." Rachel threw back. Santana laughed.

"Whoa! Berry got a potty mouth." she said. Rachel rolled her eyes and Santana shrugged. "Anyway, I've been called worse."

"Santana, I would never call you that... but yes, you may call me _Hobbit..._ if you so desire, as long as it is not in a hateful manner." Rachel said. Santana grinned.

"Thanks Rach. So... what did you do last nght?" she asked.

"Practiced my new ballet routine." Santana laughed softly.

"Of course you did." she said. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"What did you do?" she asked.

"Well, you know how they brought Nick shows from the 90's back to T.V.?" Santana asked.

"I think I saw a commercial about that, yes." Rachel said.

"Well, after you left, Britts came over. We ordered dinner and just sat in and watched them." Santana said. Rachel smiled. "Don't judge. I loved 90s Nick shows." Santana said.

"I'm not judging you. When I was growing up, I did enjoy sitting down to enjoy a refreshing television show to-"

"_Or_ you could have said that you liked 90's Nick shows too." Santana teased. Rachel smiled and laughed. "You know, you're really pretty when you smile, Hobbit." Santana said softly. Rachel smiled softly. "Oh... I'm sorry. That's not something _friends_ say to each other... I'm sorry." Santana said.

"Tana, its fine. Thank you." Rachel said, grabbing the Latina's hands. Santana looked down and interlocked their fingers. Rachel giggled softly and took a step closer to the other girl.

"What are you doing, Rach?" Santana asked softly.

"I don't know, Tana." Rachel whispered as she leaned up and connected their lips.

"Rachel, this is really dangerous... someone could see and we aren't even dating. Besides, you literally just broke up with Finn." Santana said. Rachel shrugged.

"I don't really care." she whispered, kissing the Latina again. Santana smiled into te embrace.

"Rachel... we have to stop. If we don't stop, I'm going to take you right up against the piano." Santana said. Rachel grinned evilly. "Rachel, get whatever idea is in your head out." Santana laughed. Rachel rolled her eyes. "Look, you said you wanted time. I'm giving you time. You said you wanted to get over Finn... that won't take long, but I know it'll take longer than ten minutes. Find me in fifteen." Santana said, causing Rachel to giggle and Santana to chuckle. "Wow... anyway, you need longer than ten minutes to get over Finn. I told you, I don't wanna be a rebound." Santana said. Rachel nodded.

"But I also remember you offering to make out." Rachel teased.

"That was a joke, Rach." Santana laughed. Rachel smiled. "Look, let's just work on our duet and see where that goes, okay?" Santana said gently. Rachel nodded.

"I can do that."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I think you guys are gonna be happy with this chapter! :)**

* * *

><p>Four days later, it was Santana and Rachel's turn to perform. "Santana and I have chosen to perform <em>Take Me or Leave Me <em>from _RENT_. Enjoy." Rachel said.

_[Rachel]_  
><em>Every single day<em>  
><em>I walk down the street<em>  
><em>I hear people say<em>  
><em>Baby's so sweet<em>

_Ever since puberty_  
><em>Everybody stares at me<em>  
><em>Boys, girls<em>  
><em>I can't help it, baby<em>_]_  
><em>So be kind<em>  
><em>And don't lose your mind<em>  
><em>Just remember<em>  
><em>That I'm your baby<em>

_[Santana]_  
><em>Take me for what I am<em>  
><em>Who I was meant to be<em>

_[Rachel]_  
><em>And if you give a damn<em>

_[Both]_  
><em>Take me, baby, or leave me<em>

_[Rachel]_  
><em>Take me, baby, or leave me<em>

_[Santana]_  
><em>A tiger in a cage<em>  
><em>Can never see the sun<em>  
><em>This diva needs her stage<em>  
><em>Baby, let's have fun<em>

_You are the one I choose_  
><em>Folks would kill to fill your shoes<em>  
><em>You love the limelight too, now baby<em>  
><em>So be mine<em>  
><em>And don't waste my time<em>  
><em>Cryin', "Oh Honeybear<em>  
><em>Are you still my, my, my baby?"<em>

_[Rachel]_  
><em>Take me for what I am<em>

_[Santana]_  
><em>Who I was meant to be<em>

_[Both]_  
><em>And if you give a damn<em>

_[Santana]_  
><em>Take me, baby, or leave me<em>  
><em>No way, can I be what I'm not<em>

_[Rachel]_  
><em>But hey, don't you want your girl hot?<em>

_[Santana]_  
><em>Don't fight, don't lose your head<em>

_[Rachel]_  
><em>'Cause every night, who's in your bed?<em>

_[Both]_  
><em>Who,<em>

_[Santana]_  
><em>Who's in your bed?<em>

_[Rachel]_  
><em>Kiss, pookie<em>

_[Both]_  
><em>That's it,<em>

_[Rachel]_  
><em>The straw that breaks my back<em>

_[Both]_  
><em>I quit,<em>

_[Santana]_  
><em>Unless you take it back<em>

_[Both]_  
><em>Women,<em>

_[Rachel]_  
><em>What is it about them?<em>

_[Both]_  
><em>Can't live with them or without them<em>

_Take me for what I am_  
><em>Who I was meant to be<em>  
><em>(Who I was meant to be)<em>  
><em>And if you give a damn<em>  
><em>(And if you give a damn, ya better)<em>  
><em>Take me, baby, or leave me<em>  
><em>(Oh take me, baby, take me or leave me)<em>  
><em>Take me, baby<em>  
><em>Or leave me<em>

_Guess I'm leaving_  
><em>I'm gone<em>

They finished with a hug and laughing. Everyone except Finn clapped loudly. "Guys, that was amazing! Santana, I've never seen you perform with so much energy, not even during _Valerie_ or _River Deep, Mountain High_. Good job. You guys sounded amazing together!" Mr. Schue said. Santana smirked at Rachel as if to say '_I told you we'd sound good together.'_ before sitting down next to Brittany. "So before we let Sam and Artie perform, let's talk real quick about Finn/Rachel duets for Sectionals." he continued.

"Mr. Schuester, if I may, I'd rather not sing a duet with Finn for Sectionals. We are no longer together and I feel that it'd just be inappropriate." Rachel said. He raised an eyebrow.

"You two are our leads.." he said.

"Look, Mr. Schuester, we've clearly demonstrated that while we're ready for Sectionals and Regionals, we weren't ready for Nationals. We need to focus on that rather than winning Sectionals." Rachel said.

"If we don't win Sectionals, we won't even have a shot at Nationals." he argued.

"I'm not saying we shouldn't prepare for Sectionals and Regionals. I'm saying that maybe we should use those are our warmups for Nationals and use numbers we've already done in those so we can concentrate on coming up with amazing numbers for Nationals. I'm not saying we need to use numbers we've done in competition before, but numbers we've used in our assignments. The judges would be blown away if Mercedes and Santana performed _River Deep, Mountain High_ or if we did _Born This Way_, although maybe minus the t-shirts because that's not really competition clothes. Mike's dancing combined with Artie's voice on _P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing) _would be incredible competition material and-"

"Rachel, we get it. Let's vote." he said. Rachel looked up at Santana, who smiled back. "All in favor of using numbers we've done for assignments for Sectionals and Regionals and spend our time coming up with new numbers for Nationals, raise your hands." Everyone but Finn raised their hands. "Sorry F-"

"Hold up. I didn't get to vote." Finn said.

"Finn, you were the only one who didn't raise their hand." Santana said, rolling her eyes.

"I want a vote." Mr. Schue sighed.

"All opposed." he said. Finn raised his hand.

"Look at that. The outcome didn't change." Santana said sarcastically. Everyone laughed and even Rachel had a smirk on her face. Finn sighed and walked out of the choir room.

"Sorry guys. Guess rehearsals over. Artie, Sam, you'll go first tomorrow." Mr. Schue said. Santana went up to Rachel.

"That was pretty cool, Hobbit." Santana said, smiling at the diva. Rachel smiled up. "You know, its kinda weird calling you Hobbit and not having an insult to go with it." Santana commented.

"Then don't call me that." Rachel suggested, laughing.

"No way. I have permission." Santana said, sitting down next to Rachel's bag. "So... you do realize that giving up your duet with Finn means you aren't guranteed a solo anymore, right?" she said gently. Rachel nodded.

"Yea, I know... but I'd be just as happy if you got one instead of me. I just can't stand the thought of singing a love song with a guy I can't stand in front of a crowd. I couldn't sell that, even with all my acting training." Rachel said. Santana smiled. "If I had it my way, I'd be singing with you." Rachel whispered.

"Yea, that'd be fun... but the only song we've done together is _Take Me or Leave Me_ and I doubt that anyone would vote for that for competition." Santana said. Rachel nodded.

"Hey Tana?"

"Yea?"

"How much time were you planning on giving me?" Rachel asked softly.

"What do you mean?" Santana asked.

"I just... I wanna be with you, but I don't want you to feel like you're a rebound and I'm just afraid that you'll get tired of waiting and move on." Rachel whispered.

"Oh Rachie, no... Come here." Santana said, pulling the diva into her lap. "Rachel Berry, I'll give you all the time you need. I'm not going anywhere. You're all I think about." Santana said. Rachel smiled.

"Really?" Santana nodded.

"Really." she said. Rachel nodded.

"Hey Tana?"

"Yea?"

"I think I'm ready." Santana raised an eyebrow.

"Rach, its been like four days since you broke up with Finn." Santana pointed out.

"So? If I were still hung up on Finn, no way I would have given up that duet. I don't want Finn. I want you." Rachel said. Santana considered this. "Come on, Tana. I know you want to be with me and I want to be with you. Finn's not in the picture anymore, so let's just do this. Let's just be an us... a couple... I'm ready to leave Finchel behind. I'm ready to become 'Santana & Rachel.' To hell with 'Finn & Rachel.' I want to be with you." Rachel said. Santana nodded.

"Pezberry." she whispered.

"What?"

"Our mashup name? Pezberry sounds better than anything that comes from our first names." Santana said. Rachel smiled.

"So you've been thinking about us... Is that a yes?"

"I wasn't exactly asked a question." Santana teased.

"Be with me?" Rachel whispered.

"Whoa, Berry. I ain't easy. You gotta do better than that." Santana said. Rachel rolled her eyes, got off the Latina's lap, and got down on one knee.

"Santana Lopez, will you be my girlfriend?" Rachel asked. Santana laughed.

"Get back up here, ya goofball." Santana said, pulling the girl back to her previous position. "Of course I will." she whispered, kissing the diva.

"You're not a rebound." Rachel assured her. Santana looked into Rachel's eyes and knew she was telling the truth.

"I know. I want to be so much more than that." she said, kissing the girl again.

"Called it!" a familiar voice said from the door.

"Sorry guys... Brittany forgot something and I came back with her." Mercedes said, a guilty smile on her face. "Congrats." she whispered. Santana smiled up at Rachel, as she pulled her closer.

"I think we just came out." Santana said, nuzzling Rachel's hair.

"I think you're right... how long have you guys been there?" she asked, shivering as Santana nibbled her ear. "Can you stop that?" she giggled. Santana laughed softly, but pulled away.

"A while!" Brittany said excitedly.

"Britt!" Mercedes hissed, smiling apologetically.

"Well we were!"

"Just be glad you were with Britt, Weezy. I'll let it slide." Santana said. Rachel grinned at her best friend as her girlfriend kissed her shoulder. "And don't go around spreading this. Rachel and I will let it out ourselves." Santana continued. Rachel nodded in agreement.

"Please Mercedes. I know you like to gossip, but just please let us out ourselves." Rachel said.

"Hey, I'll keep my mouth shut." Mercedes said, looking at Brittany who was texting.

"Artie says Congrats!" Brittany said. Santana groaned.

"Yea... we aren't outing ourselves, babe." Santana said.

"We still have time before it gets around school that we were caught having sex, because you know that's what the rumors are going to get to." Rachel said. Santana nodded.

"Yea... let's go." she said. Rachel stood up, grabbed the Latina's hand. The two girls walked down the hall with their respective best friends, hand in hand with each other. They passed Finn and Quinn together. Quinn smiled, being able to see true happiness on her best friend's face for the first time in a long time (it also helped that she hadn't been completely blind sided. Santana had told her about what had happened. Quinn just kept it from Finn), while Finn just glared at the pair. Quinn sighed at her boyfriend's face.

"Just leave it alone, Finn." she said, walking away with him following quickly.


	7. Chapter 7

"Rach? Are you sure about this?" Santana asked. Rachel smiled up at her new girlfriend.

"Of course I am, Tana. I want you." Rachel said. Santana smirked.

"Baby, everybody wants me." Santana teased. Rachel rolled her eyes, but smiled. "You're the lucky one. Cause I chose _you_." Santana said.

"I'm so fortunate." Rachel said.

"Damn straight!"

"You're insane... but adorable... you know, now that we're dating we're going to have to go on dates." Rachel said.

"Yea?"

"Yea."

"Are you into all that romantic mushy stuff?" Santana asked. Rachel smiled bashfully and nodded. "Then you get a romantic mushy date." she said.

"Really?"

"Hell yea. If you want it, then you got it." Santana said.

"Oh Tana." Rachel said, face full of a smile. Santana shrugged shyly. "Finn never asked me what I wanted to do on dates." Rachel said.

"Its not gonna be like that. I'm nothing like Finn. Here's some of the immediate differences. Finn's ugly. I'm hot. Finn's an idiot. I'm not. Finn's selfish. I'm all about you." Santana said. Rachel placed a hand over her mouth.

"Finn's flawed. You're perfect." she said. Santana fought the smile that wanted to slide onto her face and looked away.

"I'm far from perfect." Santana whispered.

"You're perfect to me." Rachel flirted.

"There is one way that I'm perfect." Santana said. Rachel rolled her eyes. "I seem to remember someone throwing themself at me a week ago." Santana said. Rachel shrugged.

"You're my girlfriend now. There's no rush." Rachel said. Santana raised an eyebrow as Rachel kissed her. "See you after class!" Rachel said.

"Wait, what? What? Rach, you can't leave me like that. Rachel!" Santana said.

"Ms. Lopez, are you going to come to class?" their teacher asked.

"Yes, sir." Santana said, sliding into the seat next to Rachel. "I hate you right now." she hissed. Rachel shrugged.

"Okay. We can break up then." she whispered.

"No!" Rachel smiled.

"Well okay then." Rachel said. Santana rolled her eyes and pulled out her notebook.

**_Rachel's Perfect Date_**

**_Possible Places: Movies, Breadstix, Picnic..._**

**_Things to Do: See Rachel's movie of choice, Treat her to a romantic... _**

_'Lima sucks.'_ Santana thought. Rachel tried to see what Santana was writing, but Santana hid her paper. "Its a secret." she whispered. Rachel shrugged and nodded and Santana turned back to her list.

**_Rachel's Perfect Date_**

**_Possible Places: Movies, Breadstix, Picnic..._**

**_Things to Do: See Rachel's movie of choice, Treat her to a romantic dinner at Breadstix followed by romantic walk through the park_**

_'That could actually work...' _Santana thought, pulling out her iPhone and pulled up the Internet. _'Score! They're playing **Funny Girl** at the drive in tonight. She's going to love it.'_ Santana thought. She ripped a piece of paper out of her notebook.

**_Rach, are you free tonight? -S_**

**_Yes, why? -R_**

**_Want to go on your romantic mushy date? -S_**

**_Absolutely! What are we going to be doing? -R_**

**_Surprise. I'll pick you up at 5. We're going to dinner before. -S_**

**_And we have to eat at 5 to accomplish that? -R_**

**_Yes. Now stop asking questions. Every one of your responses has ended in a question. -S_**

**_Sorry... One last question. What should I wear? -R_**

**_Jeans or shorts and a nice shirt will do. -S_**

**_Okay. I can't wait for tonight. -R_**

**_Me either. -S_**

After the last class ended, Santana rushed to her car and drove to her house.

**Incoming Call**

**Rachel**

"Hello?" Santana answered.

_"Thanks for just rushing off. I thought for a second that I did something wrong."_

"You didn't do anything wrong. I just have a little less than an hour to get ready and I want to look hot for you tonight." Santana said.

_"Aw... okay, that's okay then. Can you please give me a hint?"_

"Not a chance. You're going to have to wait. Bye Rachie." she said in a sing song voice, hanging up. She quickly dressed in her favorite pair of sexy short shorts, a tank top, and tennis shoes. She would have dressed nicer, but most of their date would be taking place in her car. She went to restraighten her hair, but noticed that there was a kink in it from when she had pulled her hair off of her neck during Glee Club. "Shit." she mumbled and pulled out her phone.

_"Hello?"_

"B! I have a major problem." Santana said.

_"What's wrong?"_

"I have a date with Rachel, but there's a kink in my hair." Santana said.

_"Calm down, S. What are you wearing?"_

"Tank top and those shorts that we bought a couple weeks ago." she answered.

_"Just straighten your hair again and put it up in a ponytail. It'll look fine."_

"You think?"

_"It'll be fine. Good luck."_

"Thanks, B." Santana said, hanging up her phone. She straightened her hair, put it up, and reapplied her makeup. She finished up her routine and put on her jewelry. She looked at the clock, saw that it was 4:30, and left. After a pitstop at the florist, she arrived at Rachel's house at 4:45. The door swung open after she rung the doorbell. "Mr. Berry-"

"Call me Leroy. Santana, right?" he asked.

"Yes sir."

"You did that duet with Rachel, right?"

"Yes sir."

"And you were were just playing with her emotions to break her and Finn up, right?" he asked. Santana closed her eyes.

"Yes sir." she admitted.

"Thank you for breaking them up." he said. She opened one eye.

"You... what?"

"We never liked Finn. Why are you here?" he asked.

"Uh... well... you see... I... Rach, hi!" she said, immensly thankful to see her girlfriend.

"Daddy, what are you doing?" the diva asked.

"Why is she here?" he asked.

"I told you I had a date with Santana. You know, my girlfriend?" Rachel said.

"Girlfriend? Since when?" he asked.

"Today. Can I go, please?" Rachel asked.

"I want to meet her." another voice said. Another man appeared in the hallway. "You can call me Hiram, Santana." he said, holding his hand out. The Latina shook his hand. "You girls have fun." he said. Rachel pulled Santana out of the hallway and back outside.

"I'm so sorry about that." the diva said.

"Don't even worry about it. I had a feeling they wouldn't be my biggest fans." Santana said.

"They don't know you."

"Rach, its cool. Ready?" Santana asked, holding the door open. "That flower's for you, by the way." Rachel smiled as she picked up a single red rose.

"Thanks, Tana. So where are we going?" she asked as Santana started driving.

"Breadstix. You look hot, by the way." Rachel, with her hair straightened, wearing jeans and a top she bought from Express that she hid from everyone else, along with black Uggs, grinned.

"So do you." Rachel whispered.

"I try." Rachel laughed.

"So after Breadstix?" Rachel asked.

"We're gonna see a movie. No more questions!"

"Yes ma'am." After a private meal at Breadstix, Santana walked Rachel back to the car. "Tana, the movie theater is the other direction."

"We aren't going to the movie theater. It doesn't have the movie that I want to see." Santana explained.

"Well, where are we going?'

"Drive in. Just chill, babe." Santana said. As they approached the drive in, Rachel saw a sign.

**_Tonight's Showing_**

**_Funny Girl_**

"Oh my God... Tana!" Rachel squealed.

"Happy?"

"Very happy!" Rachel said. Santana smiled.

"Well, good." Santana said, parking her car. She reached behind and grabbed a bag of plain popcorn. "Here, I made this earlier. I'm going to go get some popcorn from the concession stand that you probably can't eat." Santana said, kissing the girl quickly. The diva tried to deepen it, but Santana pulled away. "Later. I promise." she said, getting out of the car. Soon, she returned. "I got you a bottle of water. Want to sit in the back?" Santana asked.

"Santana Lopez, I assure you that we are watching this movie." Rachel said. Santana grinned.

"I know. But its more comfortable back there." she said. Rachel laughed.

"Sure." Santana moved first and Rachel sat between her legs. Santana set her her tub of popcorn on the floor and Rachel held hers in her lap. The diva leaned up and kissed Santana. "Movie hasn't started yet." she whispered. Santana laughed and kissed back. After a while, Santana stopped.

"You wanted to watch the movie." she said, gesturing to the screen. The movie was starting. Rachel leaned into Santana's body and watched. "Did you have a good time, Rach?" Santana asked when it was over.

"Yea, I did. Thank you so much, Santana." Rachel said.

"Anytime. Seriously." Santana said.

"So... its going to be a while until we can get out of here." Rachel said, placing her popcorn next to Santana's and turning herself over.

"Oh really?"

"Yep... if only I had a girlfriend to entertain me while we wait." Rachel said dramatically. Santana smiled. "Hey, look what I found!" Rachel said, kissing the Latina.

"Yea... its a miracle." Santana whispered as the diva kissed her deeply.


	8. Chapter 8

Rachel and Leroy were shopping for groceries. "Daddy, will you please stop?" Rachel asked.

"Rachel, sweetie, I just don't understand why you chose her." he said.

"Because I like her, Daddy. She's good to me. She took me on the most romantic date last night."

"Sweetie, she played with your feelings to break you and Finn up." he replied.

"But you hate Finn, Daddy." Rachel countered.

"Well, I'm not a big fan of her either."

"Daddy, face it. You hate any person I date." Rachel said. He started to speak, but she cut him off. "Just stop it. I'm going to go get your cereal. Please just stop." she said, walking off toward the cereal aisle. She was attempting reach the Cheerios that Hiram wanted, but they were on the top shelf. Suddenly, a box was bicked up and handed to her. "Thank you so much." she said, not paying the helpful person much mind.

"Do you have a thing for Cheerios?" Santana teased, smiling. Rachel grinned and turned to see her girlfriend clad in running shorts and a t-shirt with her hair straightened and down.

"Yea, I guess so. But you're not a Cheerio anymore." she said. Santana shrugged and kissed her girlfriend.

"Good morning." she whispered. Rachel smiled.

"Mmm... Good morning. I had fun last night." she said. Santana smiled.

"So did I... so... are these for you?" she asked.

"They're for my daddy. I still have to get my dad's cereal and mine." Rachel said. Santana nodded.

"Okay. What other kinds do you need?" Santana asked.

"Uh... Raisin Bran Crunch and Frosted Flakes." Rachel said. Her girlfriend smirked.

"Raisin Bran Crunch? Damn... my girl's a total _bore_." Santana teased. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Very funny. They're for my dad." Rachel clarified as Santana grabbed the boxes from the top shelf.

"Here's a hint... you should probably go for cereals that are within your reach." she said with a smile. Rachel rolled her eyes and kissed the Latina.

"Whatever. So what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Hey, even the lonely and neglected have to eat too." Santana said, only half-joking. Rachel smiled softly and sadly. "What are _you_ doing here?" Santana asked.

"Daddy wanted me to go grocery shopping with him. I haven't done that since I was a little girl." Rachel explained.

"Well, that was nice of him."

"Yea not really." Rachel said. Santana's brow furrowed. "Its nothing." she assured her girlfriend. Santana raised an eyebrow.

"Rachel, what's taking so long?" Leroy asked, walking into the aisle. "Oh. Its you." he said, noticing Santana.

"Hello, sir." she said, clearly nervous.

"Santana was helping me get the cereal from the top shelf, Daddy." Rachel explained. He nodded, unimpressed. They all stood awkwardly for a few moments.

"Uh... I'll call you later, Rach." Santana said softly. She started to lean in, but stopped when she remembered Leroy.

"Wait, Tana, you don't have to leave." Rachel said, grabbing her hand.

"No, its okay. I have to finish my shopping. Uh..." Santana glanced at Leroy. "Do you want to come over this afternoon?" she asked Rachel. The diva glanced at her father.

"Daddy? Can I?" Rachel asked. He sighed.

"I guess. But you can't spend the night and you need to be home by ten." he said.

"_Daddy!"_ Rachel hissed. Santana raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend. "My curfew is midnight on weekends."

"Not tonight. We're visiting your grandparents for the day tomorrow. We're leaving at eight." he said.

"Oh yea. Sorry. I forgot." Rachel said. Santana smiled at Rachel.

"I'll see you then. Want to come over around three?" she asked. Leroy sighed.

"Why don't you just go home with Santana? I mean, if that's okay with her and her parents." Leroy suggested. Rachel bit her lip.

"Its fine with me, but my parents are working all day today." Santana explained. He raised an eyebrow.

"So you two will be at your house alone?"

"Daddy!"

"Sir, I understand where you're coming from and I promise that I'm not going to hurt your daughter and I won't pressure her to do anything." Santana said. Leroy raised an eyebrow and Rachel looked embarrassed. "I mean, we'll be okay." Santana said. He nodded.

"Well, I'll take the cereal and get going." Leroy said. Santana looked at the boxes of cereal in her hands and handed them to Leroy. Rachel handed him the Cheerios. "Bye Rachel. Have fun. Be home by ten." he said, nodding at Santana as he walked away.

"Your dad totally hates me." Santana said as he turned the corner.

"He doesn't _totally_ hate you." Rachel said. Santana raised an eyebrow.

"Yea, he does Rach. I know what being hated by parents feels like." Santana said, smiling. Rachel grabbed the cart and started pushing. "Whoa, Rach, I can do that. Its my cart." she said.

"Tana, I can push a shopping cart." Rachel said.

"Yea, but its my stuff." Santana pointed out. Rachel ignored her and kept walking. "Then again, the view back here is amazing." Santana said, looking at Rachel in a mini skirt and form fitting shirt with her hair in a tight ponytail.

"Come along, dear." Rachel said, smiling back at her girlfriend. Santana grinned and ran forward to catch up with Rachel. "All right. What else do you need?" Rachel asked, inspecting the shopping cart. "Other than fruit..." Rachel said, noticing all the junk food.

"Hey. I've cared for myself for most of my life and have survived on junk food and managed to look this good." Santana said. However, she did head in the direction of the produce aisle. "Come along, dear." she teased. Rachel rolled her eyes and followed. They finished up Santana's shopping and paid for the food before loading the groceries in her car and driving back to Santana's house. "Thanks for helping, Rach." Santana said as the put the groceries away in her kitchen.

"Of course. And I'm sorry about Daddy." the diva said.

"He has every right to hate me, Rach. I was horrible to you growing up and I pretended to like you to break you and Finn up." Santana said, leaning against the counter.

"Except, you weren't pretending." Rachel pointed out.

"Yea, but I hadn't admitted that I liked you yet."

"Look, it doesn't matter what he thinks. I like you. I _really_ like you, Santana. That's all that matters." Rachel said. Santana smiled and grabbed Rachel's hand, pulling her closer and resting her free hand on Rachel's hip.

"I really like you too." Santana whispered, leaning closer and kissing her as Rachel's free hand gently grasped her neck. Santana's eyes started to flutter shut, but something outside her window caught her attention. Never breaking the kiss, the Latina opened one eye and looked out the window. "Oh my god!" she yelled, jumping back.

"What? What's wrong?" Rachel asked. Santana turned Rachel around. "Daddy?" Rachel yelled, running over to open the back door. "Did you follow us back to Santana's house?" she asked.

"Yes, I did. And I'm glad that I did. I knew she'd try to have sex!"

"That never even crossed my mind!" Santana said.

"So my daughter's not good enough for you to sleep with?" he asked.

"There's no right answer to that question, sir." Santana said. Rachel raised an eyebrow. "No matter what I say, you'll be mad." Santana explained.

"Daddy, we kissed. It was an innocent kiss. She's my girlfriend." Rachel said. Santana looked down as Leroy glared at her. "Please leave, Daddy. I'll be home by ten, I promise." Rachel said.

"Rachel, I don't know if-"

"Daddy! I trust her! Isn't that enough for you?" Rachel yelled. He sighed.

"I guess..." he said as Rachel pushed him out the door.

"Bye!" she said, slamming the door and locking it. "Oh my god. Baby, I'm _so_ sorry." Rachel said. Santana nodded.

"That was weird." she said.

"Uh yeah. It _definitely _was weird. I'm sorry." Santana smiled.

"Told you he hates me." Santana said. Rachel rolled her eyes. "Let's watch a movie, baby." Santana said, kissing her on the cheek and walking into the living room.


	9. Chapter 9

Santana looked at the tiny diva who was lying in her arms. "Hey Rach?" she asked. Rachel looked up with a smile.

"Yes?"

"Don't get mad but... Leroy is kind of crazy." Santana said. Rachel smiled and rolled her eyes.

"You should have seen him when I brought Puckerman home." she said. Santana laughed. "Don't take it personally, Tana. He's hated every single person that I've dated." Rachel said. Santana nodded.

"But... he's gotten over it, right?" Rachel bit her lip.

"Well, he was close to liking Jesse until the whole egg incident. And he likes Noah now that we're just friends. But he never liked Finn." Rachel said.

"He and I should get along fine, then." Santana said. Rachel laughed softly.

"Just show him the side of you that I get to see and he'll love you. I promise." Rachel said.

"How long will that take?" Santana asked. Rachel shrugged.

"It took him almost an entire semester to get _close_ to liking Jesse." Rachel admitted.

"_Ay dios mio._" Santana muttered. Rachel smiled sadly.

"I told you. All that matters is that I like you. And my dad has no problem with you. He's one of those people that holds off judgement until they meet you personally and he said that from the thirty seconds he was around you, you seemed like a nice girl who cares about me." Rachel said. Santana raised an eyebrow.

"We didn't even really talk." she said. Rachel shrugged.

"He's good at reading people." she explained. Santana nodded. "Tana, I'm telling you, as long as I like you and you like me, that's all that matters. So what if Daddy doesn't like you? You're my girlfriend. I'm your girlfriend. We're girlfriends. We're together. Eventually, Daddy is going to have to either get over it and learn to like you or he's not going to be as big of a part of my life." Santana raised an eyebrow.

"You'd really put me above your fathers?" she asked softly. Rachel smiled and nodded.

"You act like its something new for people to care about you." she said.

"The only person who's really cared about me was Britt." Santana said. Rachel's face dropped and she bit her lip. "Rach, its fine. I'm used to parents not liking me. My parents never really cared about me."

"I care about you." the diva whispered. Santana smiled softly. The pair was quiet for a few moments before Santana spoke up.

"Rach, this whole experience is new for for me. The closest thing I had was with Brittany." she said softly.

"I'm your first girlfriend?" Rachel asked. Santana nodded.

"Yea, you are. I really want this to work out between us." she continued. Rachel smiled.

"I do too." she whispered, lifting a hand to Santana's neck as the Latina wrapped her arms tighter around her waist. "Tana..."

"Rachel..."

"Why me?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Santana asked. Rachel looked away, but Santana turned the diva's head back. "Rach?"

"Why'd you choose me?" she asked.

"Because I like you..." Santana said, confused.

"That's what I mean... why'd you choose to like me?" Rachel asked. Santana smiled softly.

"You can't exactly choose who you like, Rachel."

"Well, what do you like about me?" Santana smiled.

"Your smile, your eyes, your laugh..." Rachel smiled. "The fact that you actually do get shy. I mean, none of us expected that." Santana continued.

"Is that all?" Rachel asked.

"Rachel Barbara Berry, you have to be home by ten. We don't have enough time." Santana said.

"Its only noon."

"That's not enough time for me to list every single thing I like about you." Santana insisted. Rachel bit her lip and smiled. "Let's just say... everything I used to hate about you, I absolutely love now." Santana said.

"Even my school clothes?"

"Okay... except that. But I know that that's because of the slushies, so I can forgive you for that one." Santana said. Rachel laughed. "Hey this isn't a one-way road. Why'd you choose me over Finnocence?" Santana asked.

"He still wants Quinn." she said simply.

"That it?" Rachel shook her head.

"You're sweet, you care about me... that date last night was the best date I've ever been on." Rachel said. Santana smiled.

"I'll do it again, too." she promised.

"We've only been together like two days and you already treat me better than Finn did. You're amazing." Rachel said.

"What do you think you are?" her Latina girlfriend asked.

"Extremely lucky to have you." Rachel said.

"Well, duh, but that was a given." Santana laughed as Rachel rolled her eyes. "Rach, you're beautiful... and wonderful, and-"

"You're just trying to convince me to have sex with you." Rachel said. Santana smiled.

"Maybe... if I wasn't so scared that Leroy was in my bedroom with a camera, just waiting to catch us." Santana replied. Rachel smiled softly.

"I'm not ready for... _that_."

"I didn't really get that feeling when you were undressing me in your living room." Santana teased. Rachel looked down, blusing. "Hey, Rach, its okay. I promise, its fine." she said softly. Rachel kept looking away. Santana rubbed Rachel's back. "Aw, come on. Look at me, babe." she said. Rachel looked up with a soft smile. "There's that smile." Santana whispered. Her hobbit leaned back so that she was lying fully on Santana. "Oof... uh, hello?" she laughed. Rachel rolled over on her stomach.

"Hi." she whispered.

"What are you doing?" She was answered with Rachel's lips on hers. "I like that answer." Santana whispered.

"I thought you might." Rachel said. Santana grinned and kissed her again.

"Rach, we should stop."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want Leroy to interrupt again. Looking through my kitchen window is one thing. Spying through _living room_ window? That's just freaking creepy." Rachel grinned.

"You're basement doesn't have windows, does it?" Rachel asked. Santana raised an eyebrow.

"No... I don't think any basements do, since they're underground." she said.

"What's in your basement?"

"Its where we have parties and stuff." Santana said. Rachel grinned.

"Then let's go, baby." she teased, grabbing Santana's hand and jumping up. Santana smiled and followed her girlfriend.


	10. Chapter 10

Santana walked into school the following Monday in search of a certain diva. She gave Rachel her space the day before so that she could spend the day with her grandparents. She had missed Rachel, but she knew it was important that they had own time and space. She smiled as she spotted her favorite brunette and made her way toward her. "Coffee?" she offerred. Rachel turned around with a smile.

"Hi sweetie!" she said, kissing Santana before taking the coffee. "Thanks... how was the rest of your weekend?" Rachel asked.

"Lonely." Santana answered. Rachel frowned.

"Oh San, I'm sorry. You could have said something. I totally would have skipped going to my grandparents' house." she said. Santana shook her head.

"Okay first of all, Leroy never would have let that fly. Second of all, its fine. I'm totally used to it. Except now, I have you to look forward to." she said, grinning. Rachel smiled softly and leaned in. Santana kissed her before pulling back. "I have a surprise for you." Santana said.

"I like surprises!" Rachel said. Santana grinned and reached in her bag. Setting her coffee safely in her locker, Rachel waited paitently.

"I'm sure that you probably already ate, but I saw this and figure you'd think I was adorable for doing this, so..." Santana grinned as Rachel wrapped her arms around her waist and she pulled out a individual box of Frosted Flakes. Rachel looked at the box and laughed.

"You're insane, you know that?" she asked. Santana nodded and leaned in for a kiss, which Rachel happily obliged. "Thank you, sweetie." she said. Her Latina girlfriend smiled and placed the box of cereal on the top shelf of the open locker.

"Anytime, Rach." Santana said. Her girlfriend rested her forehead on her shoulder. "So did you have fun at your grandparents' house?" Santana asked. Rachel looked up and shook her head.

"Not in the slightest. It was fine at first but then they started asking me about Finn and if I was still with him." Rachel said. Santana raised an eyebrow.

"What happened?" she asked.

_FLASHBACK_

_Rachel, Leroy, and Hiram were sitting in the living room with Leroy's parents, Caroline and Richard Berry. Leroy and Hiram were seated on the couch and Rachel was curled up in the recliner that she always claimed as hers when they visited. Her grandmother and grandfather were seated in their own recliners. Rachel's grandparents, Leroy, and Hiram were drinking coffee and Rachel was sipping some orange juice. She wasn't really paying attention to the talk about Leroy's new business venture, so she jumped when she heard her name. "Sorry. Yes Grandma?" she said, smiling._

_"How's your boyfriend, Finn? Are you still seeing him?" Caroline asked. Rachel shook her head._

_"No. I broke up with Finn." she answered._

_"Did you meet a new boy?" Richard asked. Rachel shook her head, but started smiling at the thought of Santana._

_"There's someone else. I can tell by the way you're smiling." Caroline said._

_"Well, I've recently began seeing an wonderful girl, Santana." Rachel said._

_"She's a fantastic singer, Caroline." Hiram offered. Rachel smiled even wider._

_"She really is. We did a brilliant rendition of **Take Me or Leave Me** from **RENT** and it was fantastic. She's so amazing. She took me on my dream date. We went to an early dinner at Breadstix and then she surprised me by taking me to the drive-in, where they were showing **Funny Girl. **She even brought me a rose and she made me some plain popcorn beforehand and surprised me with it so that I'd have something to eat during the movie." she said._

_"Well, we can't wait to meet her. She sounds fantastic, sweetie." Caroline said._

_"She's not." Leroy said. _

_"Daddy! Dad, will you please make him stop?" Rachel exclaimed._

_"Leroy-"_

_"I've got this one, Hiram. Leroy Jefferson Berry-"_

_"Ma, I'm a grown man. You can't chastise me in front of my daughter." Leroy interrupted._

_"Boy if you interrupt me again, I'm gonna send your daughter upstairs and you're gonna wish Rachel was in the room." Caroline threatened. Rachel hid her smirk behind her orange juice, but her grandmother saw it and winked at her. "Yea, you liked that idea, didn't you baby girl?" Caroline asked. Rachel avoided her daddy's eyes as she nodded. "Now, let's try this again. Leroy Jefferson Berry, you need to respect who your daughter is dating. We were very respectful when you began dating Hiram, and you know how difficult that was, especially back then. You came out in the 1970s, in a black neighborhood, and you were dating a white man. But we stood by you and defended you and we welcomed Hiram into our lives and our home. You need to do the same for Rachel and this Santana girl that your daughter obviously cares for." she said, glaring at her son._

_"Grandma, its fine. He's obviously already made up his mind about Santana." Rachel said._

_"And why's that?"_

_"Rachel's not going to tell you." he said. Rachel sighed._

_"I'll tell you. Okay. When Santana first approached me with the idea of doing a duet together, I was still with Finn. The first time we rehearsed, she kissed me and I left, because I was in a relationship. We met up a few days later and we kissed again, though this time I didn't stop it. She did. She felt guilty because... well... she was trying to break Finn and I up because she said that she was bored and needed something to do. I kicked her out of my house and said I never wanted to talk to her again. However, we were forced to continue the duet and while we were rehearsing I realized that I had feelings for Santana and she told me that she had been denying her feelings for me since Nationals and she realized now that that's why she really wanted Finn and I to break up. She said she was tired of denying her feelings, but she understood if I couldn't reciprocate the feelings and if I chose to remain with Finn. I didn't, as I wanted to explore my feelings for Santana and Finn was starting to want his ex-girlfriend Quinn again-'_

_"Hold on. Finn and Quinn? That's really... poetic." Richard said, laughing. Rachel giggled. She'd always had a good relationship with her grandparents, but her grandfather never failed to make her laugh, even when she was talking about something serious._

_"I know Grandpa. I know. Anyway. Finn was starting to want his ex-girlfriend and it was time to end it. I wanted to start dating Santana right away, but she wouldn't. She wanted to give me time to get over Finn and she said she didn't want to be a rebound, because she wants to be so much more. She's beautiful, she's funny, she cares about me... We've only been official since Friday, but these feelings have been building since the beginning of the school year, maybe even longer. Daddy met her for maybe fifteen minutes yesterday, two minutes the day before, and he's already formed an opinion. See, yesterday he and I went to the store together and I went to go get the cereal because I couldn't stand listening to him insult Santana for one more second. I couldn't reach the cereal and out of nowhere, Santana was there. She was doing some grocery shopping for her parents while they were at work. She helped me get the cereal from the top shelf-"_

_"She's your knight in shining armor." Caroline said, obviously in love with the story. Rachel smiled._

_"In a way, yes. She is. She saved me from not being able to reach the cereal and she saved me from an awful relationship that clearly wasn't working out. She helped me see that. I realized that I was blinded by infatuation. Anyway, she helped me get the cereal from the top shelf and we were talking. I guess I didn't realize how long we'd been talking, but soon Daddy was coming to find me and he was completely rude to Santana. He greeted her with an 'Oh. Its you.' Not a 'Hello Santana. How are you?' but an 'Oh. Its you.' Santana has already apologized for the way she went about dealing with her feelings for me and I've forgiven her. I really like her and I want my fathers to like her, but just because Daddy doesn't like her doesn't mean I'm going to stop seeing her." Rachel said, looking straight at Leroy._

_"She sounds like an amazing girl, sweetie. We want to meet her." Richard said. Caroline nodded and Rachel returned her gaze to them._

_"Well, can I bring to Grandpa's birthday dinner next weekend?" Rachel asked. _

_"Of course you can." Caroline said. Rachel smiled._

_"Great!" she said, looking at her dads. Hiram was smiling, but Leroy was frowning. Seeing this, Rachel's smile faltered._

_END FLASHBACK_

"Your grandparents want to meet me?" Santana asked. Rachel nodded.

"Can you come Friday? Its my grandfather's birthday." Rachel said.

"I don't know, Rach... I mean, I woudn't even know what to get him." Santana said.

"You don't have to get him anything."

"Its a birthday party. You don't go empty handed." Santana said. Rachel smiled.

"I'll take care of it. Just say you'll go." Rachel said, smiling hopefully. Santana stared at the beautiful face of her girlfriend and rolled her eyes adoringly.

"How can I say no to you?" Rachel squealed happily and hugged Santana tightly.

"Thank you baby!" Rachel said, kissing Santana deeply. Remembering that they were in the middle of the school hallway, Santana pulled away. She knew from experience that the teachers frowned on public displays of affection and though she didn't mind getting a detention for it as long as she could kiss her girl, but she knew Rachel didn't want to get detention and she wasn't going to be the reason for that.

"Anything for you, Rach." she said, kissing the girl on the cheek.

* * *

><p>Santana would never admit it, but she was extremely nervous. She knew that Rachel's grandparents wanted to meet her, but she also knew that they were Leroy's parents and Leroy hated her. She wanted to make a good impression and she wanted them to like her. She and Rachel were sitting in the backseat of Leroy's car and they were about to turn onto the street that his parents lived on. Rachel looked over and grabbed her girlfriend's hand. "Hey." she whispered. Santana looked over.<p>

"Hey." she whispered. Rachel smiled.

"Its gonna be okay, baby." she said. Santana smiled softly and nodded as they pulled into a driveway. Taking a deep breath, Santana undid her seatbelt and got out of the car. Rachel quickly made her way to Santana's side and grabbed her hand. "I'll be here the entire time, I promise." Rachel said. Santana nodded and the four walked to the front door. Leroy opened the door and walked in.

"Mom! Dad! We're here!" he called out as they stood in the front hallway. Rachel and Santana took off their jackets and Rachel wrapped her arm around Santana's waist as they walked into the living room. Soon, they were greeted by a man and woman who Santana instantly knew was Leroy's mother and father. The woman hugged Leroy and Hiram before turning her attention to the two teenagers.

"Rachel, get over here. Just because your girlfriend is here doesn't mean you're too old to give your grandparents a hug." she said, smiling. Rachel grinned, released Santana's waist and hugged her grandmother and grandfather.

"Hi Grandma. Hi Grandpa. Happy birthday." she said. Caroline glanced at Santana with a smile. Rachel turned, smiled at her girlfriend as she walked over, and grabbed her hand, pulling her forward. "Santana, this is my grandmother Caroline Berry and my grandfahter Richard Berry. Grandma, Grandpa, this is my wonderful girlfriend Santana Lopez." Rachel said, smiling.

"Your knight in shining armor." Caroline said. Rachel blushed as Santana smiled and looked at Rachel.

"I'm your knight in shining armor? she asked. Rachel shrugged.

"I told her about you helping me get the cereal at the store... and other stuff." Rachel said. Santana laughed softly at her girlfriend and kissed the side of her hair.

"You just wanna be a princess and you know it." she teased. Caroline and Richard laughed. "Its a pleasure to meet both of you. Happy birthday, Mr. Berry." Santana said.

"Now, Santana, if we're going to get along, you're going to have to call us Richard and Caroline." Richard said. Santana smiled and nodded.

"Absolutely." she said. Rachel grinned and led her to a chair.

"You sit here." she said.

"Where are you going to sit?" Santana asked. Rachel shrugged.

"On the floor." Santana shook her head.

"I'll sit on the floor." she insisted.

"Santana, just shut up and sit in the chair." Rachel said.

"Girls, the chair is big enough for the both of you." Caroline said.

"Rachel, why don't you sit down on the couch with us?" Leroy said with a scowl.

"Leroy, hush. Girls, you can share the chair." Caroline said. Rachel and Santana nodded and sat down.

"Are they always like that?" Santana whispered. Rachel nodded.

"Always." she said. Santana smiled and Rachel laid her head on Santana's shoulder, grabbing her hand and linking their fingers together.

"Santana, I hope you like salad. Last time we didn't have salad as the main course, Rachel had a heart attack." Caroline said.

"That's not true!" Rachel said. Richard laughed.

"Yes it is, sweetie, but its okay. Anyway, we grilled some chicken for the rest of us to put on our salads and we bought some dinner rolls. Just a simple dinner. Nothing big." he said. Santana smiled.

"That's fine." she said, turning to Rachel. "See, you make things difficult." she said, her tone making it very clear that she was teasing Rachel. The smile on Rachel's face was so big Santana thought it would start to hurt soon. Grinning, Santana kissed her softly. Smiling, Caroline spoke up.

"Santana, would you mind helping me in the kitchen?" she said.

"Grandma! Santana's a guest. I'll help you." Rachel said.

"Rachel, its fine. I'd love to help you, Caroline." Santana said. She'd rather be alone with Caroline than alone with Richard, Hiram, and (most importantly) Leroy. Getting up from the chair, she followed the woman into the kitchen. "What did you need help with?" Santana asked. Making sure the kitchen door was closed, Caroline took a deep breath.

"You're in love with my granddaughter.'' she said. Santana's jaw dropped.

"Well, we've only been together for about a week." she said.

"I can see it in your eyes when you look at her. She looks the same way at you. Even when she was talking about you last weekend, her eyes lit up with love." Caroline said, walking toward the kitchen door. Opening it, she watched as Rachel fell in. "Even as she listens in." she said, smiling as Santana rushed over.

"Rach, you okay?" Santana asked. Rachel nodded. "Okay. Why are you listening in?" she asked. Rachel smiled sheepishly.

"Because I know how my grandmother gets." Rachel said. Caroline smiled.

"You two are in love." she said before walking out of the room.


	11. Chapter 11

"Kurt, I honestly don't know what to do. Santana's barely spoken to me in almost a week." Rachel said as they walked down the hall to the cafeteria. It was true. They'd barely had any contact since Santana left the Berry house that day.

_FLASHBACK_

_The rest of the dinner went by very slowly. After Caroline's announcement, Santana felt very awkward. When it was time to go, Santana said goodbye to Caroline last. "Thank you for having me." Santana said politely._

_"Anytime, Santana. Just remember what I said." Caroline said with a wink. Santana nodded and walked out to the car with Rachel. The four drove back to Lima in silence. When they got back to the Berry house, Santana kissed Rachel on the cheek and left._

_END FLASHBACK_

"Really?" She nodded.

"She never even told me that she, Quinn, and Brittany were rejoining the Cheerios. I didn't know until they walked down the hall in their Cheerios uniforms that day." Rachel said.

_FLASHBACK_

_Rachel was at her locker when loud gasps caused her to turn her head. Jaw dropping, she watched as her girlfriend and her two best friends walked down the hall clad in the familiar uniform of the William McKinley High School Cheerios. "What the hell?" Rachel whispered, rushing after. _

_"Hi Rachel!" Brittany said._

_"Hi Britt. Tana, why didn't you tell me you were rejoining the Cheerios?" Rachel asked. Santana shrugged._

_"I guess it slipped my mind. I have to go. I'm super late. Bye." she said, walking off. Brittany smiled at Rachel and waved before following Santana. Quinn gave her a questioning look._

_"Is everything okay between you two?" Quinn asked. Rachel honestly didn't know, but nodded her head nonetheless._

_"Everything is perfect, Quinn. Thank you for asking." she answered. The look on Quinn's face told her she didn't believe her, but the blonde let it go and followed her fellow Cheerios._

_END FLASHBACK_

"She's understandably freaked out. She's meeting your grandparents for the first time, and - after dating you for a week - your grandmother informs her that not only are you in love with her, but she's in love with you as well. This is Santana Lopez we're talking about. Rather than stand up and fight for Brittany, she plot to win Prom Queen in hopes of convincing the blonde that being with her was the law of the land." he said.

"Do you think she still loves Brittany?" Rachel asked softly.

"Rach, I can't lie to you. I think that there will always be a small part of Santana that loves Brittany. Brittany was her first friend, her _best friend_. She was also her first love and the person that helped Santana realize who she really is and encouraged her to embrace it. Santana can never forget that. But I do think that she really does care about you." Kurt answered. Rachel nodded thoughtfully and ran into a person as they walked into the noisy cafeteria.

"Oh my god. I am _so_ sorry." Rachel said, picking up the books that had been dropped.

"This is yours." a familiar voice said, holding out a Calculus book. Looking up at her girlfriend, Rachel mentally took note of the fact that this was the closest they'd been outside of Glee rehearsal since the dinner.

"Santana..." Rachel said, trailing off as she took the textbook. "I am so sorry for running into you."

"Its fine, Rachel. I have to go." Santana said, grabbing her binder out of Rachel's hands and quickly walking down the hallway.

"Well that was awkward." Kurt said. Rachel glared at him. "Well it was." he said, shrugging.

* * *

><p>Santana was sitting in the library when Kurt approached her. "Hummel." she said, nodding.<p>

"Well, at least that's actually part of my name." he said, sitting down. Santana shrugged.

"Take what you can get. How can I help you?"

"Well, you've been ignoring a certain girlfriend of yours lately." he said. Santana raised an eyebrow.

"My relationship is none of your business." she said.

"It is when that girl is my best friend. I don't like to see Rachel upset, Santana." Kurt said.

"And you think I do?"

"You don't have to see it! You're the one ignoring her." he said.

"Look, I'm just trying to figure things out, okay?" Santana said.

"Well you need to figure it out and you need to figure it out quickly. Were you aware of the fact that Rachel has now managed to convince herself that you are ignoring her because you're still in love with Brittany?" he asked.

"How the hell did you find out that I was in love with Brittany?" Santana hissed.

"It was obvious, Santana."

"Well, that's not true. This has nothing to do with Brittany. Rachel's grandmother thinks we're in love." she said.

"You are!" Santana raised an eyebrow. "Its obvious to anyone with eyes. The way you two look at each other. Even now when you're avoiding her, you still sneak glances during class or Glee Club." he said.

"We've only been together for two weeks and we've barely spoken for one of them!" she hissed.

"So? Have you ever heard of love at first sight?" Kurt asked.

"Uh, that was most definitely not the case. It took me two years to even tolerate Rachel and another three months to acknowledge the fact that I like her." Santana said.

"Santana, when was the first time you looked at Rachel and didn't see the girl you called _Man Hands_ or _RuPaul_ or _Treasure Trail_, but you actually _saw_ Rachel Berry?" Kurt asked. Santana thought for a moment.

"I... I guess when she was singing _Prentending_ at Nationals. She looked beautiful and she sounded amazing. I couldn't take my eyes off of her throughout the entire performance. I wanted to strangle Frankenteen when he kissed her, but I passed off as being a closeted, lonely, repressed lesbian who wanted to win Nationals. But during that moment, I had no urge to call her any of those things. I just wanted to stare at her and watch her sing for as long as I could." Santana said. Kurt nodded. "I wanted... I wanted to be with her... to have her... to hold her... to... to _love_ her." she continued. Kurt smiled softly and Santana sighed. "Where is this going, Kurt? Do you expect me to go run off and find Rachel and declare my love for her? Because I can't do that. I... I'm not ready for that type of announcement or committment. I'm totally committed to my relationship with Rachel and I'm going to see it through to the end, though if I have it my way, it _won't_ end... anyway, I just don't know if I'm ready for that." she said.

"Santana, as long as you can admit it _yourself_, that's okay. But you can't avoid Rachel. If you really love her, and I think you do, you need to talk to her. She's your girlfriend and she's freaking out. You need to let her know how you feel. She needs to know that while you do love her, you're not ready for love yet. You're young, you're in a new relationship. She just got out of a relationship. But as long as you both know how the other feels, then you'll be okay. And then someday when you're _both_ ready, you'll be able to fall in love completely. But that's not going to happen if you keep avoiding her." Kurt advised. Santana nodded.

"Where can I-"

"Auditorium."

* * *

><p>Santana made her way toward the auditorium and found Rachel sitting on the stage floor. Walking through the curtains, the Latina came out of the shadows of the backstage. "Hey." she said softly. Rachel looked up.<p>

"Are you going to run away again?" she asked. Santana shook her head and sat down next to her.

"Can we talk?"

"Considering we haven't talked in a week, it'd be nice." Rachel said. Santana looked down.

"I'm sorry. But you have to understand how freaked out I was. We'd been together for exactly one week and I was already having people tell me that we're in love. I've been in love exactly one time, Rachel, and I got hurt. I wasn't exactly looking to fall in love again, so to have people inform me that I am scared me. I'm not good with love. You're my first _real_ girlfriend, so I'm new to the whole relationship thing, but I'm learning." Santana said. Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"Who taught you to ignore your girlfriend for an entire week?" she asked. Santana smiled.

"Are you kidding? Its the first chapter in _How to Successfully Ruin a Relationship in Less Than A Month._" she joked.

"Oh really? Who's the author?" Santana bit her lip.

"Hopefully not me." she said softly. Rachel tried to meet her eyes. "Rach, we need to talk though. Kurt came and talked to me... he helped me realize that I do love you. I didn't think I was ready for love, but on the walk over here I tried to picture my life without you in it and... I couldn't. Rachel... I love you." Santana said. Rachel looked down. "Please say you love me back." she whispered.

"Tana..."

_"Please."_

"Santana, you're not the only one who got hurt by someone they loved. Finn hurt me too."

"What the hell does he have to do with anything? Rachel, this is about you and me, not you and Finn and me and Brittany." Santana said, crying.

"Tana, please don't cry. I care about you. Really, I do. I'm... I'm just not ready to be in love again. I was hoping that we could just have fun in this relationship for a little while. I didn't expect it to get this serious this quickly." Rachel said.

"Why?"

"Because you're Santana Lopez!" Rachel said, instantly covering her mouth. Santana stood up so that she was towering over the diva.

"And what? Since I used to fuck around a lot, I'm not allowed to fall in love? I'm not allowed to take a relationship seriously? Is that what this was about? You wanted a simple, fun relationship to take your mind off of Finn and Quinn?" Santana said, her voice rising as Rachel stood up.

"No, Santana, I swear-"

"You know what, fuck you! I'm over this! See, this is why I don't fall in love. Because the people you think are worth falling in love with turn out to be just like everyone else. They use you until they find something better and then they just toss you aside. I'm done letting people do that to me and I'm done with you Berry!" Santana said, running off. Rachel fell to the floor and began sobbing.


	12. Chapter 12

"Quinn, I'm sad." Brittany said. Quinn looked up from her Calculus book.

"Why, B?"

"Because San is sad. And Rache's sad. They're like sad little panda bears." Brittany said. Quinn nodded.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Hey S. Are you okay?" Quinn asked. Santana shook her head and Brittany wiped her tears._

_"Thanks B... I broke up with Rachel." Santana said._

_"What? Why? Because of what her grandmother said?" Quinn asked. _

_"No. Not because of that. Kurt came and talked to me. He helped me realize that... I do love her. When I went to tell her that, she told me she wasn't looking to be in love right now and that she'd expected that we'd have a fun and simple, carefree relationship." Santana said._

_"Why?" Brittany asked._

_"Because I'm Santana Lopez." Quinn raised an eyebrow. "I don't know. Anyway, I flipped out and broke up with her. End of story." Santana said._

_END FLASHBACK_

"They're taking the breakup hard. Its been three weeks. The first few days they just didn't say anything at all, but now all they do is fight with each other. I can't take it anymore." she said.

"I really liked them together. Santana was so happy." Brittany said.

"I did too, B. I haven't seen her that happy in awhile." Quinn agreed.

"Maybe she'll be in a good mood tonight when we spend the night at your house." Brittany said, a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

"Yea may..." Quinn trailed off in thought. "Brittany, you're a genius." she said, running off. Brittany smiled, though clearly confused. Quinn ran through the school in search of Rachel. "Rachel, hi." she said when she found her.

"Quinn..."

"What are you doing tonight?" the cheerleader asked.

"I have no plans. Why?" the diva answered.

"Would you like to spend the night at my house? Its going to be me and Brittany." Quinn said.

"Is Santana going to be there?" Rachel asked carefully. Quinn shook her head.

"She's got family coming into town, so her mom's actually paying attention and won't let her. Are you in?" she asked. Rachel hesitated, but nodded.

"Sure. What time?"

"Come over around five." Quinn said. Rachel smiled.

"I'll be there." she said, walking away. Quinn smiled before searching for another brunette.

"S! Hey can you come over around five thirty instead of five ?" Quinn asked. Santana raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Uh... my mom said I have to clean my room before you guys come over." Quinn said.

"Okay... does B know?" Santana asked.

"Britt's going to come home with me after school."

"Well, why don't I just come home with you guys?" Santana asked.

"Because... just... I promised B that I'd buy her that duck shaped cupcake she wants from the bakery and I don't want you to steal my moment." Quinn said. Santana raised an eyebrow, but nodded.

"Yea. I'll be there. But no Glee Club stuff. I don't need any reminders." Santana said, walking off. Quinn bit her lip.

"You won't need a reminder if she's already there." she whispered, searching for Brittany. "Now remember, B. You can't say anything to Santana or Rachel, okay?" she said. Brittany nodded. "Okay. Just... don't leave my side, okay?" Quinn said.

* * *

><p>"Q, won't Santana recognize Rachel's car in the driveway?" Brittany asked as she sat on Quinn's bed.<p>

"I didn't think of that..." Quinn said. She heard a car door slam and rushed over to the window. "Oh my god. This is perfect. Rachel's dads dropped her off, so we don't have to worry about that." she said, running downstairs to meet Rachel at the door. "Rachel, hey! Welcome to my house. Come on, I'll show you my room." she said, leading the girl upstairs. "We usually hang out up here until dinner and then disappear into the basement." Quinn said, smiling at the diva. Rachel took notice of the two sleeping bags in the corner of Quinn's room, but didn't say anything. The three talked for awhile until the doorbell rang.

"Who's at your door?" Rachel asked, moving to look out the window. Quinn stopped her.

"I'm sure its just my annoying neighbor selling Girl Scout cookies again. My mom will get rid of her." she said. They could hear Judy Fabray having small conversation with someone downstairs, but couldn't tell who the voice belonged to. Suddenly, Quinn's door was flung open.

"Damn, Fabray. Can't you answer you own damn doo... What the hell are you doing here?" Santana asked, looking at Rachel.

"Britt, go downstairs and get the stuff." Quinn instructed.

"What stuff? Q, what the hell is going on? You said this was to distract me from her!" Santana said.

"I have a name!" Rachel said. Santana glared at her.

"I think you'd rather me say 'her' than the hundreds of names I'm thinking of for you right now." the Latina cheerleader said. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"You said Santana wouldn't be here tonight." she said to Quinn.

"Of course I'm going to fucking be here. You're the one who's out of place!"

_"Enough!"_ Quinn yelled as Brittany arrived with food. "Listen up. Britt and I are going downstairs. You two are staying up here locked in my room until you fix this. We've all had enough of your fighting and you two need to make up or at least find a way to tolerate each other. Here's your food. San, we got you a large pepperoni pizza, some buffalo wings, some cheesesticks, that crazy bread you like, and some breadsticks. Rachel, we didn't really know what you can eat. I would have gotten you something off of the vegan menu at Breadstix, but I heard that it sucks, so we got you a salad and a bunch of snacks that we know for a fact are vegan. There are bags of chips on my desk, drinks in the black mini refigerator. I moved the two white mini fridges up here so you guys can put your leftovers in there and San there's some ranch in there for your wings if you want." Quinn said.

"Why the hell did you get so much food if you two were staying downstairs?" Santana asked.

"Because first of all, who knows how long you two are going to be up here. And second of all, we didn't really know what Rachel liked, so we guessed on some stuff. Anyway, sleeping bags and pillows are in the corner and you can use my en suite bathroom. Don't bother trying to come out unless you can be nice to each other." Quinn said, pushing Brittany out of the room and shutting the door. After two minutes, the food smell got to Santana and she walked over to where Brittany had set the food down. Moving the plates, utensils, and napkins off of the top of the pile, Santana began separating the food. She put her own food off to the side and made a pile of Rachel's food.

"You can't eat _queso_, right?" Santana asked.

"No." Rachel said softly. Santana nodded and placed it in her own pile. Once she had them all separated, she motioned for Rachel to come over.

"Q won't like it if you eat on her bed." she explained, walking over and getting two bottles of water. Handing Rachel a bottle of water, she started looking through the mountain of food, deciding what she wanted to eat and what she wanted to put in the refrigerator. "Why the fuck is there so much food?" she muttered, separating her food into two piles. Finally, she stood up, grabbed one of the piles, and walked over, putting them in one of the refrigerators. Sitting back down, she stared at her pizza before looking back at Rachel. She knew she probably shouldn't care, but even before they'd began dating, she'd always felt a little bad about eating meat and stuff like that in front of Rachel because she knew how the diva felt about eating animals.

"Santana, its okay. Just eat." Rachel sighed. Santana looked away and grabbed the remote to Quinn's TV, turning it on to give her something to focus on while she ate. After awhile, both girls began to stop eating and placed their leftovers in the mini fridges. Santana continued focusing on the television and soon Rachel went and sat on the balcony the french door in Quinn's room led to, overlooking the backyard. After awhile, Santana looked out to check on her and saw through the glass that the girl was shivering. Sighing, Santana grabbed Quinn's forgotten Cheerios jacket, put on her own, and walked out the door.

"Are you cold?" Santana asked, offering the jacket. Rachel nodded.

"Thanks." she whispered, taking the jacket. "Look, I'm sorry about Daddy." she said.

"That wasn't your fault." Santana said.

_FLASHBACK_

_Santana answered her front door and Leroy Berry came storming through. "Uh... hi..." Santana said, confused as to why her ex-girlfriend's father was in her house. _

_"What the hell is your problem?" the man yelled. _

_"I'm sorry?" _

_"You broke up with Rachel." he said. Santana nodded._

_"Yes, I did." she said. The furious man cornered her against the living room wall._

_"Today is the first day she's left her bed in three days! All she's done is cry over you. You broke my little girl's heart!" he yelled._

_"She broke mine!" _

_"Daddy!" Both turned their heads at the sound of Rachel's voice. "What are you doing?" she yelled. Leroy looked down, seeming to just register that he was cornering not only his daughter's ex-girlfriend, but a seventeen year old girl. Instantly backing up, he stammered. "Daddy, I asked you to get the box of things I left here, not attack Santana! Please just get the box and let's go." Seeing this as her chance to escape, Santana ran upstairs and got the box, handing it Rachel, who nodded at her before glaring at her father, who left the house._

_END FLASHBACK._

"That was fucking crazy and scary as hell, but it wasn't your fault." Santana said.

"Still... I didn't ask him to do that." Rachel said.

"I know. I never believed that. He never liked me, of course he was going to be pissed that I broke up with you." Santana said. Rachel looked down. "Sorry..."

"Its fine. Are we actually having a conversation?" Rachel asked. Santana smiled.

"I think we are. And we aren't even fighting." she said.

"Santana, I'm so sorry for what I said. It wasn't supposed to come out the way it did and I know that I probably could have rephrased it a bit better, but I didn't mean it that way. God... if I'd just kept my mouth shut we'd still be together." Rachel said.

"No, Rach, its important for you to be able to tell me how you feel. If you're feeling uncomfortable, you should be able to tell me that." Santana said. Rachel nodded. "I want you to be able to talk to me. But I don't want you to imply that you think I'm just some slut-

"I never said that!"

"Please let me finish." Santana whispered. Rachel nodded. "I don't want you to imply that you think I'm just some slut who was going to help you get over Finn and be nothing more. I want you to be as committed as I am. I can't be the only one in this. You know how I feel about you." Santana said.

"You still love me?" Rachel asked.

"Of course I do. Its only been three weeks since we broke up." Santana said softly. Rachel grabbed her hand.

"Do you miss us?" Rachel asked. Santana nodded.

"Like fucking hell. I know we were only together for two weeks and one of those weeks was spent in silence, but I fucking miss you, Rachel." Santana said. Rachel nodded.

"I love you too." she whispered. Santana's eyes widened. "Being without you has sucked and it made me realize that I do in fact love you, Santana." Rachel said. Santana smiled slightly.

"Maybe we could like, ease into it. Go slow." she suggested. Rachel nodded and kissed the Latina.

"Can we go inside now? I'm cold." Rachel said. Santana grinned.

"I think I could warm you up." she said. Rolling her eyes, Rachel opened the door and went into the room. Falling onto the bed, Santana began kissing the diva.

"Hey guys, just making sure you're still... Whoa." Quinn said. Santana sent a heated glare her way.

"Get the fuck out, Fabray." she hissed. Quinn nodded.

"I'll just tell B you're still not talking." she said. Santana nodded.

"Oh and Q?" The blonde turned around. "Thanks." she said, giving her a genuine smile. Quinn smiled back.

"Anytime, S. Anytime." she said, closing the door. Grinning, Santana turned back to the tiny brunette.

"I missed this." she whispered, kissing her.

"Mmm... so did I." Rachel whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I didn't intend to get them back together in this chapter, but I hate writing them fighting or breaking up. I love being able to write happy Pezberry. That's why I jumped three weeks ahead. This way, they still spent more than one day, because that was just unrealistic because of how upset Santana was. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

"Rachel, we _just _started senior year!" Santana said, walking down the hall with her girlriend.

"Tana, do you know how fast senior year is going to go? Soon, its going to be over. You can't procrastinate on this! This is your _future _that we're talking about, not what outfit you're going to wear to Puck's next party." Rachel said.

"When is that, by the way?"

"Santana!"

"I'm sorry! Look, I'll think about it, okay?"

"Tana, why are you so adamant on waiting to apply for college?" Rachel asked in a softer tone. Santana shrugged.

"Look, I know we said we'd slowly ease into being in love, but I just... I don't wanna be that couple that breaks up after graduation and I especially don't wanna be the couple that breaks up after graduation after making a bunch of plans. I guess I just wanna... I don't know..."

"See where we go first?" Rachel asked. Santana nodded. "And that's fine, San, but you can't wait too long otherwise you might not get in anywhere for the fall."

"Well, where do you want to go?" Santana asked.

"Julliard." Rachel said, as if it should have been the most obvious thing in the world. Honestly, it probably should have been.

"Of course." Santana said, laughing softly. Rachel smiled and leaned into the cheerleader's body as Santana leaned against a locker. "Look, I'll think about what colleges I want to apply to, I promise." the Latina said. Rachel nodded.

"That's all I ask... for now anyway." Santana kissed her softly.

"I'll see you later. I have to get to Cheerios practice. I'll meet you in the choir room after?"

"Actually, I'm going home. Come over later?" Rachel asked. Santana nodded.

"Awesome. See you then." she said, walking away. Quinn was waiting for her down the hall and they went to the locker room. As soon as they walked in, a couple of freshmen started talking.

"Her girlfriend is such a loser. She's a senior and she gets intimidated by a couple of freshmen." the blonde one said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Santana yelled.

"Your girlfriend. RuPaul needs to be put in her place. Just because _you_ went blind and find her attractive, the rest of us think she's hideous. The rest of us would prefer it if you two would stop spreading your gayness around here. Its disgusting. Its probably because of who you chose to be a lesbo with. RuPaul is so hideous it isn't even funny." the brunette baby cheerio said. Santana moved to lunge at her, but Quinn held her back. Ripping from her grip, Santana grabbed the cheerio and pushed her against the wall.

"If you ever say that again, I will personally ensure that not only are you kicked off the Cheerios, but you'll be so low on the food chain that the _Chess Team_ will be embarrassed to have you as a member." Santana said. The Cheerio scoffed. "Once you're out of traction, that is." she hissed. The younger brunette managed to get an arm free and punched Santana's eye as her blonde friend jumped on her back. Santana managed to contact her fist with a nose and a mouth, but she wasn't sure which belonged to who. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Quinn moving over. She managed to get the blonde off of her back as Quinn grabbed the other one.

"You two! If you want to keep your spots, get your asses in the gym. _Now!_" Quinn yelled. Seeing their head cheerleader, the two freshmen ran. "Oh my god, S. Are you okay?" Quinn asked. Santana touched her eye.

"Damn. That hurt." she said

"We'll go to the nurse." Quinn said.

"No. We're going to practice." Santana said.

"I have to go talk to Coach about some certain freshmen. I don't think they're necessary for the squad to succeed. Not that I'm biased or anything." Quinn said, smirking.

"I'll be at practice." Santana said.

"Take your time. Take care of your eye." Quinn said, smiling as she walked out. Santana waited about five minutes before going to the gym

"Lopez, how's your eye?" Coach Sylvester asked.

"Nothing broken, Coach. Just a black eye."

"What prompted this fight?" she asked.

"They were saying homophobic things about my girlfriend and I." Santana said, giving a vague version of the truth.

"Okay... Just get out there." Coach Sylvester said.

"Yes ma'am." Santana said, moving to join the squad. After practice, Brittany walked up.

"Does it hurt?" she asked, poking Santana's eye.

"Ow! It does when you do that!" Santana yelled. Brittany flinched. "Sorry, B. Yea it hurts. A lot." she said.

"Coach was pissed when I told her." Quinn said.

"At me?"

"No. At them. Kicked them off immediately. Said that you're one of the three stars, and they were easily replaceable." Quinn said. Santana grinned.

"Well, I gots to go. My girl's waitng for me." Santana said, grabbing her bag.

"San!" Santana turned around. "We're really happy you two made up." Quinn said.

"So am I, Q. So am I." the Latina said, walking off with a smile. When she arrived at the Berry house, she saw that only Hiram's car was missing. Taking a deep breath, Santana rang the doorbell, praying that Rachel would answer. '_Damn._' she thought as Leroy opened the door. "Hel... Hello, sir." Santana said, shifting from foot to foot.

"Sant... Stand still." he said. Confused, Santana obeyed as he stood closely to her. "What the hell happened to your eye?" he asked, inspecting the injury.

"I got into a fight." she mumbled. Scoffing, he led her into the house.

"What was the fight about?" he asked harshly. Santana glared at the man.

"Two bitches on the Cheerios were talking crap about Rachel in the locker room and making homophobic remarks. I heard them and told them to shut up, and they jumped me. I tried to defend myself, but it was two against one. I think I may have gotten contact with one of their noses and another's mouth. I really hope that one had had braces in middle school." Santana said.

"You defended my daughter?" Leroy asked softly. Santana nodded.

"I'd do it again in a heartbeat, even if they were holding me down and busting my kneecaps in." Santana said. Leroy's face softened.

"Did you put ice on it?" he asked. Santana shook her head.

"Was I supposed to? I just went straight to Cheerios practice after it happened and then came here." she said.

"When did this happen?" he asked. Santana looked at the clock.

"Two and half hours ago." she said.

"Shit. You need to get ice on that before your eye gets swollen shut." he said, running into the kitchen. Soon, Santana could hear feet running down the stairs.

"Daddy is Santa... Tana, what the hell?" she asked, running over.

"Hey baby." Santana said casually.

"Don't 'hey baby' me when you're sitting in my living room with a black eye!" Rachel yelled. Leroy returned with a cold compress.

"Hold this on there." he said. Santana nodded and took the compress.

"What the hell happened?" Rachel asked.

"Some Cheerios were talking shit about you and I flipped." Santana said, shrugging. Rachel smiled softly.

"You really are my knight in shining armor." she whispered.

"Whatever princess." Santana said, smiling. Rachel reached over and held the compress in place. "Thanks."

"Thank _you_." Rachel said.

"I'll always defend you, Rach." Santana said. Rachel smiled.

"So... I have a surprise for you." Rachel said.

"Yea?" Rachel nodded. "What is it?" Santana asked. Rachel ran back up the stairs, returning with some papers. "What are those?" Rachel handed them to her.

"They're... well, they're college applications. I thought you might be interested in these schools." Rachel said.

"Colombia... NYU... That's not happening." Santana said, holding up one from Julliard. Rachel laughed.

"Just a suggestion!" she said.

"Rach, these are all in New York City." Santana said. Rachel nodded and held out another piece of paper. "What's that?"

"Read it." Rachel whispered.

_Ms. Berry,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you've been accepted to Julliard for the fall of 2012..._

Santana didn't even bother reading the rest. "You got into Julliard?" she asked. Rachel nodded.

"I got into Julliard." she whispered. Santana grinned.

"I'm so proud of you!" she said.

"It came today. I cried for about thirty minutes." Rachel said. Santana kissed her.

"That's nothing to cry about. Not even happy tears. That's full on party celebration worthy right there." she said. Rachel smiled.

"So... I'm going to be in New York. You were saying earlier that you wanted to wait and see where we were going and... I want us to go to New York. As in, together. I really want you to come with me. I want to experience it with you." Rachel said. Santana smiled. "Will you at least consider it?"

"Baby, you had me at 'I got into Julliard.'" Santana said. Rachel grinned.

"You'll come with me?" Santana nodded.

"I'm going to apply to a few other schools, you know as backup. But if I get into either NYU or Colombia, there's no contest. I'm going there." she said. Rachel smiled. "You know, I could get into this whole being in love thing." Santana said.

"Me too." Rachel whispered.


	14. Chapter 14

"Mr. Schue, if I may, I'd like to say a few words." Rachel said. Everyone groaned, even Santana had to bite her lip to stop herself. They'd been rehearsing for an hour and Rachel had been pissing everyone off. "What?" Rachel said as she stood in the front of the room. She looked at Santana.

"Baby, you've been kind of... _intense _today." Santana said. Rachel glared. "Well, you asked!"

"I just wanted to inform all of you that my grandparents wanted to hold a pre-Sectionals Glee party team bonding thing this weekend.. I know it sounds kind of lame, but can you all please just humor them?" Rachel asked.

"Will there be booze?" Puck asked.

"Wha... I... No, Noah. This will be an alcohol free party. My _grandparents_ are hosting it." Rachel said.

"Then the Puckster is out." he said.

"Wait, I think this would be a good bonding experience for all of you. I think you should all go." Mr. Schue said. Everyone nodded. "Rachel, would your grandparents be okay if we made it an entire weekend deal? Next week is your fall break, so there's no homework to worry about." the teacher said. Rachel nodded enthusiastically and Santana raised an eyebrow, which Rachel didn't fail to notice.

"What's wrong?" she whispered as she sat back down.

"Well... its just... the last time..." Rachel nodded.

"The last time we were at my grandmother's house, she told us we were in love and we broke up a week later?" Santana nodded. "Don't worry. We'll be fine. I'll talk to her beforehand, okay? I'll take care of it." she said. Santana smiled.

"Okay." she whispered.

"Rachel, Santana, can I have your attention?" the teacher asked. Sighing, Santana nodded. "As I was saying. This week, I'm splitting you all up into groups and you are to do three numbers that are complete opposites of what you'd normally choose. Since Matt has now returned, we can do seven groups of two. Each partner is to choose a song that is opposite of what they normally would and then the third song is one that you both agree on. It doesn't have to be an opposite. We can perform them Friday at Rachel's grandparent's house." he said.

"This is _perfect_. They have a stage in their basement." Rachel said, clapping.

"Does everyone in your family have stages in their basements?" Santana asked. Rachel shook her head, smiling at her girlfriend.

"Okay, let's choose the pairs." Mr. Schue said, grabbing the hat that held all of the Glee Club members names. The pairs were:

**Santana and Mercedes**

**Rachel and Brittany**

**Tina and Puck**

**Matt and Quinn**

**Kurt and Mike**

**Artie and Sam**

**Finn and Lauren**

"I wish we'd gotten each other." Rachel said. Santana smiled.

"Yea, but I sound great with Mercedes and with Brittany as a partner you're numbers will be awesome." she said. Rachel nodded and moved to discuss songs with Brittany.

* * *

><p>"Santana, its not like its the first time you've met them. Why are you nervous?" Rachel asked as they drove to Rachel's grandparent's house.. Santana shrugged. "Tana, its going to be okay. I talked to my grandmother. Its fine." Rachel said. Santana relaxed. "Its going to be okay, baby." Santana nodded.<p>

"We're going to be okay." the Latina said as Rachel pulled into the driveway and the pair walked into the house.

"Grandma? Grandpa?" Rachel called out.

"We're in the living room." The pair went into the room.

"Ah!" they screamed in unison as they saw Mr. Schue sitting on the couch.

"What are you doing here?" Santana yelled.

"Rachel! Santana! For God's sake, its just your teacher." Caroline said.

"What Santana meant was that we weren't expecting to see you here, Mr. Schuester." Rachel said, holding a hand over her chest.

"I wanted to hear the numbers." he said. Rachel blushed, thinking of her numbers, specifically her opposite. Richard stood up to hug the girls.

"Santana, what happened to your eye?" he asked. Rachel smiled widely.

"Santana got into a fight." she said. Caroline glanced at the Latina carefully. "She was defending me and everything." Rachel said dreamily. Soon, all the Glee members were in the house and Rachel led them to the basement, where Caroline and Richard had set up different snacks, a TV complete with an Xbox, a PS3, a Wii, and a Blu Ray player.

"Okay. We're going to perform the first numbers now. Then we'll eat, perform the second numbers, and then later on we'll perform the third numbers. But I'm making this a competition. At the end of each round, you'll each vote on the best number but this time you aren't allowed to vote for your own group. Then we'll take the winner from each round and they'll perform in front of Richard and Caroline and they'll choose the winner from that." Mr. Schue said.

"Wait... but they're Rachel's grandparents. What if she makes it to the final? Won't they be biased?" Puck asked.

"They're my biggest critics. Worse than myself or my fathers. If I have a flawed performance, they're the first to tell me. They'll have no problem being fair and honest." Rachel assured the club.

"Okay. First up we have Santana Lopez and Mercedes Jones." he said. The two went onto the mini stage and grabbed microphones.

"Okay so I chose the song _A Year Without Rain_ by Selena Gomez because I'd normally never go anywhere _near_ a Selena Gomez song." Santana said, pressing play on the stereo.

_Oooooh  
><em>_Can you feel me when I think about you? _  
><em>With every breath I take <em>  
><em>Every minute, no matter what I do<em>  
><em>My world is an empty place<br>__  
>Like I've been wondering the desert <em>  
><em>For a thousand days <em>  
><em>Don't know if it's a mirage <em>  
><em>But I always see your face, baby <em>  
><em><br>I'm missing you so much _  
><em>Can't help it, I'm in love <em>  
><em>A day without you is like a year without rain <em>  
><em>I need you by my side <em>  
><em>Don't know how I'll survive <em>  
><em>A day without you is like a year without rain <em>  
><em>Ooh, woooaaahh woaahh <em>  
><em><br>The stars are burning _  
><em>I hear your voice in my mind<em>  
><em>Can't you hear me calling <em>  
><em>My heart is yearning <em>  
><em>Like the ocean that's running dry <em>  
><em>Catch me I'm falling<br>_  
><em>It's like the ground is crumbling underneath my feet <em>  
><em>(Won't you save me)<em>  
><em>There's gonna be a monsoon <em>  
><em>When you get back to me <em>  
><em>Oh, baby<em>  
><em><br>I'm missing you so much _  
><em>Can't help it, I'm in love <em>  
><em>A day without you is like a year without rain <em>  
><em>I need you by my side<em>  
><em>Don't know how I'll survive <em>  
><em>A day without you is like a year without rain <em>  
><em>Ooh, woooaaahh woaahh <em>  
><em><br>So let this drought come to an end _  
><em>And make this desert flower again <em>  
><em>I'm so glad you found me<em>  
><em>Stick around me<em>  
><em>Baby, baby, baby, oh<em>  
><em>It's a world of wonder with you in my life<em>  
><em>So hurry, baby<em>  
><em>Don't waste no more time<em>  
><em>And I need you here <em>  
><em>I can't explain<em>  
><em>But day without you <em>  
><em>It's like a year without rain <em>  
><em>Ooh <em>  
><em><br>I'm missing you so much_  
><em>Can't help it, I'm in love <em>  
><em>A day without you is like a year without rain <em>  
><em>I need you by my side<em>  
><em>Don't know how I'll survive <em>  
><em>A day without you is like a year without rain <em>  
><em>Ooh, woooaaahh woaahh<em>

Rachel clapped, smiling as Santana sat back down. "You were amazing, Santana." she whispered. The Latina smiled.

"Thanks, baby. I thought of you when I heard it." she said. Rachel kissed her softly, stood up, and walked to the stage.

"Next up is Rachel Berry and Brittany Pierce." Mr. Schue said.

"I picked this song because I don't really listen to music that I can't dance to and then Rachel showed me this song. She said that it was a good song and she wishes she had performed it when she and Santana were broken up, but now she had no reason to so this may be her only chance to perform it for us." Brittany said, smiling.

"Is it agaisnt the rules for Rachel to persuade Brittany to choose a certain song?" Santana asked, smiling at the diva.

"Oh shut up." Rachel said, smiling back as she pressed play.

_Uh uh uh_  
><em>I was thinking about her <em>  
><em>Thinking bout me <em>  
><em>Thinkin bout us (us)<em>  
><em>What we gunna be?<em>  
><em>Open my eyes, (Yeah) <em>  
><em>it was only just a dream...<em>

_So I travel back (uh)_  
><em>down that road (road)<em>  
><em>Will she come back? (Uh)<em>  
><em>No one knows <em>  
><em>I realize (Yeah)<em>  
><em>It was only just a dream.<em>  
><em><br>I was at the top and now its like I'm in the basement _  
><em>Number 1 spot, Now she find her a replacement <em>  
><em>I swear now I can't take it <em>  
><em>Knowing somebody's got my baby <em>  
><em><br>Now you ain't around, baby I can't think _  
><em>I shoulda put it down, shoulda got that ring <em>  
><em>Cuz I can still feel it in the air <em>  
><em>See her pretty face, run my fingers through her hair<em>  
><em><br>My love of my life, My shawty, my wife _  
><em>She left me, Im tied.<em>  
><em>Cuz I knew that it just ain't right <em>  
><em><br>I was thinking about her _  
><em>Thinking bout me <em>  
><em>Thinkin bout us (us)<em>  
><em>What we gunna be? <em>  
><em>Open my eyes, (Yeah) <em>  
><em>it was only just a dream...<em>

_So I travel back (Uh)_  
><em>Down that road (Yeah)<em>  
><em>Will she come back? (back)<em>  
><em>No one knows <em>  
><em>I realize (Yeah)<em>  
><em>It was only just a dream.<em>  
><em><br>When I be ridin' man I swear I see your face at every turn _  
><em>Trying to get my usher on but I can't let it burn <em>  
><em>And I just hope she know that she the only one I yearn for <em>  
><em>More and more, I miss her, when will I learn?<em>  
><em>Didn't give her all my love <em>  
><em>I guess now I got my payback <em>  
><em><br>Now i'm in the club thinking all about my baby _  
><em>HEY, she was so easy to love <em>  
><em>But wait, I guess that love wasn't enough <em>  
><em>I'm going through it everytime that I'm alone <em>  
><em>And now I'm wishin' wishin' she'd pick up the phone<em>  
><em>But she made a decision that she wanted to move on <em>  
><em>Cause I was wrong. <em>  
><em><br>I was thinking about her _  
><em>Thinking bout me <em>  
><em>Thinkin bout us (us)<em>  
><em>What we gunna be?<em>  
><em>Open my eyes, (Yeah) <em>  
><em>it was only just a dream...<em>

_So I travel back (Uh)_  
><em>Down that road (road)<em>  
><em>Will she come back? (back)<em>  
><em>No one knows <em>  
><em>I realize (Yeah)<em>  
><em>It was only just a dream...<em>  
><em><br>If you ever loved somebody put your hands up _  
><em>If you ever loved somebody put your hands up <em>  
><em>And now they're gone and you wish you could give them everything <em>

_If you ever loved somebody put your hands up _  
><em>If you ever loved somebody put your hands up <em>  
><em>And now they're gone and you wish you could give them everything <em>  
><em><br>I was thinking about her _  
><em>Thinking bout me <em>  
><em>Thinkin bout us (us)<em>  
><em>What we gunna be? <em>  
><em>Open my eyes, (Yeah) <em>  
><em>it was only just a dream...<em>

_So I travel back (Uh)_  
><em>Down that road (road)<em>  
><em>Will she come back? (back)<em>  
><em>No one knows <em>  
><em>I realize (Yeah)<em>  
><em>It was only just a dream...<em>

_So I travel back (Uh)_  
><em>Down that road (road)<em>  
><em>Will she come back? (back)<em>  
><em>No one knows <em>  
><em>I realize (Yeah)<em>  
><em>It was only just a dream...<em>

Rachel made her way back to Santana. "You wanted to sing _Just A Dream_ to me when we were broken up?" the Latina asked. Rachel nodded and Santana smiled.

"Next up is Tina Cohen-Chang and Noah Puckerman."

_Yeah, uh huh, you know what it is_  
><em>Black and yellow, black and yellow<em>  
><em>Black and yellow, black and yellow<em>

_Yeah, uh huh, you know what it is_  
><em>Black and yellow, black and yellow<em>  
><em>Black and yellow, black and yellow<em>

_Yeah, uh huh, you know what it is_  
><em>Everything I do, I do it big<em>  
><em>Yeah, uh huh, screamin' that's nothin'<em>  
><em>When I pulled off the lot, that's stuntin'<em>

_Reppin' my town when you see me_  
><em>You know everything<em>  
><em>Black and yellow, black and yellow<em>  
><em>Black and yellow, black and yellow<em>

_I put it down from the whip_  
><em>To my diamonds I'm in<em>  
><em>Black and yellow, black and yellow<em>  
><em>Black and yellow, black and yellow<em>

_Black stripe, yellow paint_  
><em>Them niggas scared of it, but them ho's ain't<em>  
><em>Soon as I hit the club look at them ho's face<em>  
><em>Hit the pedal once, make the floor shake<em>

_Suede insides, my engine roarin'_  
><em>It's the big boy, you know what I paid for it<em>  
><em>And I got the petal to the metal<em>  
><em>Got you niggas checkin' game, I'm ballin out on every level<em>

_Hear them haters talk_  
><em>But there's nothing you can tell 'em<em>  
><em>Just made a million<em>  
><em>Got another million on my schedule<em>

_No love for a nigga breakin' hearts_  
><em>No keys, push to start<em>

_Yeah, uh huh, you know what it is_  
><em>Everything I do, I do it big<em>  
><em>Yeah, uh huh, screamin' that's nothin'<em>  
><em>When I pulled off the lot, that's stuntin'<em>

_Reppin' my town when you see me_  
><em>You know everything<em>  
><em>Black and yellow, black and yellow<em>  
><em>Black and yellow, black and yellow<em>

_I put it down from the whip_  
><em>To my diamonds I'm in<em>  
><em>Black and yellow, black and yellow<em>  
><em>Black and yellow, black and yellow<em>

_Got a call from my jeweler, this just in_  
><em>Bitches love me 'cause I'm fuckin' with their best friends<em>  
><em>Not a lesbian, but she a freak though<em>  
><em>This ain't for one night, I'm shinin' all week, ho<em>

_I'm sippin' Cliquot and rockin' yellow diamonds_  
><em>So many rocks up in my watch I can't tell what the time is<em>  
><em>Got a pocketful of big faces<em>  
><em>Throw it up 'cause every nigga that I'm with tailored<em>

_Yeah, uh huh, you know what it is_  
><em>Everything I do, I do it big<em>  
><em>Yeah, uh huh, screamin' that's nothin'<em>  
><em>When I pulled off the lot, that's stuntin'<em>

_Reppin' my town when you see me_  
><em>You know everything<em>  
><em>Black and yellow, black and yellow<em>  
><em>Black and yellow, black and yellow<em>

_I put it down from the whip_  
><em>To my diamonds I'm in<em>  
><em>Black and yellow, black and yellow<em>  
><em>Black and yellow, black and yellow<em>

_Stay high like how I'm supposed to do_  
><em>That crown underneath them clouds can't get close to you<em>  
><em>And my car look unapproachable<em>  
><em>Super clean but it's super mean<em>

_She wanna fuck with them cats, smoke weed, count stacks_  
><em>Get fly, take trips and that's that, real rap<em>  
><em>I let her get high, she want and she feel that<em>  
><em>Convertible drop fill, '87 and the top peel back<em>

_Yeah, uh huh, you know what it is_  
><em>Yeah, yeah, uh huh, you know what it is<em>  
><em>You already know what it is, man<em>  
><em>And if you don't, you should by now<em>

_Reppin' my town when you see me_  
><em>You know everything<em>  
><em>Black and yellow, black and yellow<em>  
><em>Black and yellow, black and yellow<em>

_I put it down from the whip_  
><em>To my diamonds I'm in<em>  
><em>Black and yellow, black and yellow<em>  
><em>Black and yellow, black and yellow<em>

_Yeah, uh huh, you know what it is_  
><em>Everything I do, I do it big<em>  
><em>Yeah, uh huh, screamin' that's nothin'<em>  
><em>When I pulled off the lot, that's stuntin'<em>

_Reppin' my town when you see me_  
><em>You know everything<em>  
><em>Black and yellow, black and yellow<em>  
><em>Black and yellow, black and yellow<em>

_I put it down from the whip_  
><em>To my diamonds I'm in<em>  
><em>Black and yellow, black and yellow<em>  
><em>Black and yellow, black and yellow<em>

"Next up is Matt Rutherford and Quinn Fabray."

_Oh hot damn, this is my jam _  
><em>Keep me partyin to the a.m. <em>  
><em>Yall don't understand <em>  
><em>Make me throw my hands in the <em>  
><em>ayer, ay, ayer, ayer, ay, ayer <em>

_Oh hot damn, this is my jam _  
><em>Keep me partyin to the a.m. <em>  
><em>Yall don't understand <em>  
><em>Make me throw my hands in the <em>  
><em>ayer, ay, ayer, ayer, ay, ayer <em>

_Hey this my jam, yall don't understand _  
><em>I'll make you understand <em>  
><em>what's pumpin in my CD player, player <em>  
><em>probably all night like yayer yayer <em>  
><em>Shawty got her hands in the ayer, ayer <em>  
><em>Make me wanna take you dayer <em>  
><em>There I go here I go here is my song <em>  
><em>DJ bring it back come in my zone <em>  
><em>I get paid for them couple bonez<em>  
><em>The next wop until the early morn<em>  
><em>I need that crunk when I'm up in tha club<em>  
><em>Even my when my chevy pull up on them dubs<em>  
><em>Give me that drop yellow waist like a drug<em>  
><em>Lil mama hot and she might show me love<em>  
><em>O hot damn<em>  
><em>Celebrate to the A.M<em>  
><em>I love it so much it got me sayin<em>

_Oh hot damn, this is my jam_  
><em>Keep me partyin' till the A.M<em>  
><em>Yall don't understand, make me throw my hands<em>  
><em>In the ayer, ay, ayer, ayer, ay, ayer<em>

_Hey Hey I might just start the wave_  
><em>Like I'm at a ball game do my thang<em>  
><em>Hands up high I got money in tha bank<em>  
><em>I'm so fly 747 pain<em>  
><em>Rock it no stop it how I got my name<em>  
><em>Baby keep poppin you might get tha fame<em>  
><em>Walk tha red carpet wont see you the same<em>  
><em>I get tha stuntin forget my name<em>  
><em>Start with me<em>  
><em>Ride with me<em>  
><em>Represent tha city vibe with me<em>  
><em>Make me throw it up ma timid in tha club<em>  
><em>Go ahead throw it up gotta wonder<em>  
><em>How much to show enough to stare(stare)<em>  
><em>I'm hood so it's really unfair (unfair)<em>  
><em>Shorty go ahead and get bare(bare)<em>  
><em>We aint gonna treat our city like the mayor (mayor)<em>

_Oh hot damn, this is my jam_  
><em>Keep me partying till the A.M<em>  
><em>Yall don't understand, make me throw my hands<em>  
><em>In the ayer, ay, ayer, ayer, ay, ayer<em>  
><em><br>Alright now stop oooo put your hands in the ayer it's a stick (a stick up stick up) it's a stick up just to tha ceilin baby put your hands up (put your put your) hands up in the ayer_

"Next up is Kurt Hummel and Mike Chang."

_In the night I hear 'em talk, the coldest story ever told_  
><em>Somewhere far along this road he lost his soul<em>  
><em>To a woman so heartless<em>  
><em>How could you be so heartless?<em>  
><em>How could you be so heartless?<em>

_How could you be so cold?_  
><em>As the winter wind when it breeze yo<em>  
><em>Just remember that you talkin' to me though<em>  
><em>You need to watch the way you talkin' to me though<em>

_I mean after all the things that we've been through_  
><em>I mean after all the things we got into<em>  
><em>Hey yo, I know of some things that you ain't told me<em>  
><em>Hey yo, I did some things but that's the old me<em>

_And now you wanna get me back and you gon' show me_  
><em>So you walk around like you don't know me<em>  
><em>You got a new friend, well I got homies<em>  
><em>But in the end it's still so lonely<em>

_In the night I hear 'em talk, the coldest story ever told_  
><em>Somewhere far along this road he lost his soul<em>  
><em>To a woman so heartless<em>  
><em>How could you be so heartless?<em>  
><em>How could you be so heartless?<em>

_How could be so Dr. Evil?_  
><em>You're bringin' out a side of me that I don't know<em>  
><em>I decided we wasn't goin' speak so<em>  
><em>Why we up 3 a.m. on the phone?<em>

_Why does she be so mad at me for?_  
><em>Homie, I don't know, she's hot and cold<em>  
><em>I won't stop, won't mess my groove up<em>  
><em>'Cause I already know how this thing go<em>

_You run and tell your friends that you're leavin' me_  
><em>They say that they don't see what you see in me<em>  
><em>You wait a couple months then you gon' see<em>  
><em>You'll never find nobody better than me<em>

_In the night I hear 'em talk, the coldest story ever told_  
><em>Somewhere far along this road he lost his soul<em>  
><em>To a woman so heartless<em>  
><em>How could you be so heartless?<em>  
><em>How could you be so heartless?<em>

_Talkin', talkin', talkin' talk_  
><em>Baby let's just knock it off<em>  
><em>They don't know what we been through<em>  
><em>They don't know 'bout me and you<em>

_So I got somethin' new to see_  
><em>And you just gon' keep hatin' me<em>  
><em>And we just gon' be enemies<em>

_I know you can't believe_  
><em>I could just leave it wrong<em>  
><em>And you can't make it right<em>  
><em>I'm gon' take off tonight<em>  
><em>Into the night<em>

_In the night I hear 'em talk, the coldest story ever told_  
><em>Somewhere far along this road he lost his soul<em>  
><em>To a woman so heartless<em>  
><em>How could you be so heartless?<em>  
><em>How could you be so heartless?<em>

"Next up is Artie Abrams and Sam Evans."

_'Cause it's all in my head_  
><em>I think about it over and over again<em>  
><em>And I can't keep picturing you with him<em>  
><em>And it hurts so bad, yeah<em>

_'Cause it's all in my head_  
><em>I think about it over and over again<em>  
><em>I replay it over and over again<em>  
><em>And I can't take it, yeah, I can't shake it, no<em>

_I can't wait to see you_  
><em>'Want to see if you still got that look in your eyes<em>  
><em>That one you had for me before we said our goodbyes<em>

_And it's a shame that we got to spend our time_  
><em>Being mad about the same things<em>  
><em>Over and over again<em>  
><em>About the same things<em>  
><em>Over and over again<em>

_Ohh, but I think she's leaving_  
><em>Ooh man, she's leaving<em>  
><em>I don't know what else to do<em>  
><em>(I can't go on not loving you)<em>

_'Cause it's all in my head_  
><em>I think about it over and over again<em>  
><em>And I can't keep picturing you with him<em>  
><em>And it hurts so bad, yeah<em>

_'Cause it's all in my head_  
><em>I think about it over and over again<em>  
><em>I replay it over and over again, yeah<em>  
><em>And I can't take it, yeah, I can't shake it, no<em>

_I remember the day you left_  
><em>I remember the last breath you took right in front of me<em>  
><em>When you said that you would leave<em>  
><em>(Over and over again)<em>

_Ohh, but I see clearly now_  
><em>And this choice I made keeps playing in my head<em>  
><em>Over and over again<em>  
><em>Playing my head<em>  
><em>Over and over again<em>

_Ohh, I think she's leaving_  
><em>Ooh man, she's leaving<em>  
><em>I don't know what else to do<em>  
><em>(I can't go on not loving you)<em>

_'Cause it's all in my head_  
><em>I think about it over and over again<em>  
><em>And I can't keep picturing you with him<em>  
><em>And it hurts so bad, yeah<em>

_'Cause it's all in my head_  
><em>I think about it over and over again<em>  
><em>I replay it over and over again<em>  
><em>And I can't take it, I can't shake it, no<em>

_Now that I've realized that I'm going down_  
><em>From all this pain you've put me through<em>  
><em>Every time I close my eyes, I lock it down, oh<em>  
><em>I can't go on not loving you<em>

_'Cause it's all in my head_  
><em>I think about it over and over again<em>  
><em>And I can't keep picturing you with him<em>  
><em>And it hurts so bad, yeah<em>

_'Cause it's all in my head_  
><em>I think about it over and over again<em>  
><em>I replay it over and over again<em>  
><em>And I can't take it, I can't shake it<em>

_'Cause it's all in my head_  
><em>I think about it over and over again<em>  
><em>And I can't keep picturing you with him<em>  
><em>And it hurts so bad, yeah<em>

_'Cause it's all in my head_  
><em>I think about it over and over again<em>  
><em>I replay it over and over again<em>  
><em>And I can't take it, I can't shake it, no<em>

_Over and over again_  
><em>Over and over again<em>  
><em>'Cause it's all in my head<em>

"Next up is Finn Hudson and Lauren Zizes."

_Sara Beth is scared to death_  
><em>To hear what the doctor will say<em>  
><em>She hasn't been well, since the day that she fell<em>  
><em>And the bruise it just won't go away<em>

_So she sits and she waits with her mother and dad_  
><em>And flips through an old magazine<em>  
><em>Till the nurse with the smile stands at the door<em>  
><em>And says, Will you please come with me?<em>

_Sara Beth is scared to death_  
><em>Cause the doctor just told her the news<em>  
><em>Between the red cells and white, something's not right<em>  
><em>But we're gonna take care of you<em>

_Six chances in ten, it won't come back again_  
><em>With the therapy we're gonna try<em>  
><em>It's just been approved, it's the strongest there is<em>  
><em>And I think we caught it in time<em>  
><em>And Sara Beth closes her eyes<em>

_And she dreams she's dancing_  
><em>Around and around without any cares<em>  
><em>And her very first love is holding her close<em>  
><em>And a soft wind is blowing her hair<em>

_Sara Beth is scared to death_  
><em>As she sits holding her mom<em>  
><em>Cause it would be a mistake for someone to take<em>  
><em>A girl with no hair to the prom<em>

_For just this morning, right there on her pillow_  
><em>Was the cruelest of any surprise<em>  
><em>And she cried when she gathered it all in her hands<em>  
><em>The proof that she couldn't deny<em>  
><em>And Sara Beth closes her eyes<em>

_And she dreams she's dancing_  
><em>Around and around without any cares<em>  
><em>And her very first love was holding her close<em>  
><em>And a soft wind is blowing her hair<em>

_It's quarter to seven, that boy's at the door_  
><em>And her daddy ushers him in<em>  
><em>And when he takes off his cap<em>  
><em>They all start to cry<em>  
><em>Cause this morning where his hair had been<em>  
><em>Softly she touches just skin<em>

_And they go dancing_  
><em>Around and around without any cares<em>  
><em>And her very first true love is holding her close<em>  
><em>And for a moment she isn't scared<em>

* * *

><p>They break for dinner and then come back for round two. "Okay I counted your votes for the first round and the winners are Artie Abrams and Sam Evans with <em>Over and Over<em>." Mr. Schue said. Everyone clapped. "Okay first up, Santana and Mercedes."

"Okay so Santana made me choose a song from Aly & AJ because I hate them." Mercedes said.

_It took too long, it took too long_  
><em>It took to long for you to call back<em>  
><em>And normally I would just forget that<em>  
><em>Except for the fact it was my birthday<em>  
><em>My stupid birthday<em>

_I played along, I played along_  
><em>I played along, it rolled right off my back<em>  
><em>But obviously my armor was cracked<em>  
><em>What kind of a boyfriend would forget that?<em>  
><em>Who would forget that?<em>

_The type of guy who doesn't see_  
><em>What he has until she leaves<em>  
><em>Don't let me go<em>  
><em>'Cause without me you know you're lost<em>  
><em>Wise up now or pay the cost<em>  
><em>Soon you will know<em>

_You're not livin' till you're livin'_  
><em>Livin' with me<em>  
><em>You're not winnin' till you're winnin'<em>  
><em>Winnin' me<em>

_You're not gettin' till you're gettin'_  
><em>Gettin' me<em>  
><em>You're not livin' till you're livin'<em>  
><em>Livin' for me<em>

_This is the potential breakup song_  
><em>Our album needs just one<em>  
><em>Oh baby please, please tell me<em>

_We got along, we got along_  
><em>We got along until you did that<em>  
><em>Now all I want is just my stuff back<em>  
><em>Do you get that?<em>  
><em>Let me repeat that, I want my stuff back<em>

_You can send it in a box_  
><em>I don't care just drop it off<em>  
><em>I won't be home<em>  
><em>'Cause without me you know you're lost<em>  
><em>Minus you I'm better off<em>  
><em>Soon you will know<em>

_You're not livin' till you're livin'_  
><em>Livin' with me<em>  
><em>You're not winnin' till you're winnin'<em>  
><em>W-w-w-winnin' me<em>

_You're not gettin' till you're gettin'_  
><em>Gettin' me<em>  
><em>You're not livin' till you're livin'<em>  
><em>Livin' for me<em>

_You can try, you can try_  
><em>You know I know it'd be a lie<em>  
><em>Without me you're gonna die<em>  
><em>So you better think clearly, clearly<em>  
><em>Before you nearly, nearly<em>  
><em>Mess up the situation<em>  
><em>That your gonna miss dearly, dearly, c'mon<em>

_You're not livin' till you're livin'_  
><em>Livin' with me<em>  
><em>You're not winnin' till you're winnin'<em>  
><em>W-w-w-winnin' me<em>

_You're not gettin' till you're gettin'_  
><em>Gettin' me<em>  
><em>You're not livin' till you're livin'<em>  
><em>Livin' for me<em>

_This is the potential breakup song_  
><em>Our album needs just one<em>  
><em>Oh baby, please, please tell me<em>

_This is the potential makeup song_  
><em>Please just admit you're wrong<em>  
><em>Which will it be? Which will it be?<em>

"Next up, Rachel and Brittany."

"I chose this song because it clearly is not something I would normally sing." Rachel said.

_Sexy can I_  
><em>Yeah, Yeahhh<em>  
><em>All we wanna know is...<em>

_Sexy can I, just pardon my manners._  
><em>Girl how you shake it, got a nigga like (ohhhh)<em>  
><em>It's a kodak moment, let me go and get my camera<em>  
><em>All I wanna know is, sexy can I.<em>  
><em>Sexy can I, hit it from the front,<em>  
><em>then I hit it from the back.<em>  
><em>know you like it like that.<em>  
><em>then we take it to the bed, then we take it to the floor<em>  
><em>then we chill for a second, then we back at it some more<em>  
><em>Sexy can I, just pardon my manners.<em>  
><em>Girl how you shake it, got a nigga like (ohhhh)<em>  
><em>It's a kodak moment, let me go and get my camera<em>  
><em>All I wanna know is, sexy can I.<em>

_Lil mama, it's ya boy Youngin_  
><em>G5 dippin, Louis Vitton luggage (ay)<em>  
><em>Gotta love it, ya boy so fly<em>  
><em>All the ladies go (ohhh) when a nigga go by.<em>  
><em>Gucci on the feet, Marc Jacob on the thigh<em>  
><em>She wanna ride or die with ya boy in the shi.<em>  
><em>That's right, so I let her kiss the prince<em>  
><em>her boyfriend, she ain't missed him since.<em>

_Sexy can I, just pardon my manners._  
><em>Girl how you shake it, got a nigga like (ohhhh)<em>  
><em>It's a kodak moment, let me go and get my camera<em>  
><em>All I wanna know is, sexy can I.<em>  
><em>Sexy can I, keep it on the low.<em>  
><em>Got a girl at the crib, we can take it to the mo-mo.<em>  
><em>You can bring a friend, or you can ride solo.<em>  
><em>Let me get my camera, so we can take a photo.<em>  
><em>(Oh,ohh,ohh) Now go shawty, go shawty.<em>  
><em>Baby when we make love it's like, (Oh,ohh,ohh)<em>  
><em>(I don't know what your man is like but shawty all I want to know is...)<em>  
><em>sexy can I.<em>

_Sexy can I, visit you at work?_  
><em>When you sliding down the pole,<em>  
><em>no panties, no shirt.<em>  
><em>Then you climb back up the pole,<em>  
><em>then you drop and do the splits.<em>  
><em>How you make that booty talk,<em>  
><em>Baby damn, you is da shit<em>  
><em>(Oh,ohh,ohh) Now look shawty, look shawty.<em>  
><em>I make it rain in the club like (Oh,ohh,ohh)<em>  
><em>(I don't know what your man is like but baby all I want to know is...)<em>  
><em>Sexy can I<em>

_Sexy can I, just pardon my manners._  
><em>Girl how you shake it, got a nigga like (ohhhh)<em>  
><em>It's a kodak moment, let me go and get my camera<em>  
><em>All I wanna know is, sexy can I.<em>

_I don't care who's ya boy hittin, or who Ray's melon_  
><em>When I give it to her, i know that she ain't tellin'<em>  
><em>See i'm a go getta and she a go getta<em>  
><em>You already know she...<em>  
><em>(Sexy can I)<em>  
><em>Sexy can I sing for you red-eye<em>  
><em>Fresh out the pool no towel<em>  
><em>let it air dry.<em>  
><em>And if you ain't f**kin' tonight<em>  
><em>Man you can watch that tour bus go by<em>

_Sexy can I, just pardon my manners._  
><em>Girl how you shake it, got a nigga like (oh baby)<em>  
><em>It's a kodak moment, let me go and get my camera<em>  
><em>All I wanna know is, sexy can I.<em>  
><em>Sexy can I, hit it from the front,<em>  
><em>then I hit it from the back.<em>  
><em>know you like it like that.<em>  
><em>then we take it to the bed, then we take it to the floor<em>  
><em>then we chill for a second, then we back at it some more<em>  
><em>Sexy can I, just pardon my manners.<em>  
><em>Girl how you shake it, got a nigga like (ohhhh)<em>  
><em>It's a kodak moment, let me go and get my camera<em>  
><em>All I wanna know is, sexy can I.<em>

"Damn Rach. That was hot." Santana whispered as her girlfriend sat down, smiling as she blushed.

"Next up is Tina and Puck."

_With you, with you_

_I wish we had another time_  
><em>I wish we had another place<em>

_Now Romeo and Juliet_  
><em>Bet they could never felt the way we felt<em>  
><em>Bonnie and Clyde never had the highlight<em>  
><em>We do, we do<em>

_You and I, both know it can't work_  
><em>It's all fun and games 'til someone gets hurt<em>  
><em>And I don't, I won't let that be you<em>

_Now you don't wanna let go_  
><em>And I don't wanna let you know<em>  
><em>There might be something real between us two<em>  
><em>Who knew?<em>

_Now we don't wanna fall_  
><em>But we're tripping in our hearts<em>  
><em>And it's reckless and clumsy<em>  
><em>'Cause I know you can't love me here<em>

_I wish we had another time_  
><em>I wish we had another place<em>

_But everything we have is stuck in the moment_  
><em>And there's nothing my heart can do<em>  
><em>To fight with time and space<em>  
><em>'Cause I'm still stuck in the moment with you<em>

_See like Adam and Eve, tragedy was a destiny_  
><em>Like Sonny and Cher, I don't care, I got you, baby<em>  
><em>See we both fighting every inch of our fiber<em>  
><em>'Cause in a way it's gonna end right<em>  
><em>But we are both too foolish to stop<br>_  
><em>Now you don't wanna let go<em>  
><em>And I don't wanna let you know<em>  
><em>There might be something real between us two<em>  
><em>Who knew?<em>

_And we don't wanna fall_  
><em>But we're tripping in our hearts<em>  
><em>And it's reckless and clumsy<em>  
><em>And I know you can't love me here<em>

_I wish we had another time_  
><em>I wish we had another place<em>

_But everything we have is stuck in the moment_  
><em>And there's nothing my heart can do<em>  
><em>To fight with time and space<em>  
><em>'Cause I'm still stuck in the moment with you<em>

_See like just because this cold, cold world saying we can't be_  
><em>Baby, we both have the right to disagree<em>  
><em>And I ain't with it<em>

_And I don't wanna be so old and gray_  
><em>Reminiscing 'bout these better days<em>  
><em>But convention's telling us to let go<em>  
><em>So we'll never know<em>

_I wish we had another time_  
><em>I wish we had another place<em>

_'Cause everything we did_  
><em>And everything we have is stuck in the moment<em>  
><em>Yeah<em>

_I wish we had another time_  
><em>I wish we had another place, oh, no, no<em>

_But everything we have is stuck in the moment_  
><em>And there's nothing my heart can do<em>  
><em>To fight with time and space<em>  
><em>I'm still stuck in the moment with you<em>

"Next up is Matt and Quinn."

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor_  
><em>Reachin' for the phone cause I can't fight it anymore<em>  
><em>And I wonder if I ever cross your mind<em>  
><em>For me it happens all the time<em>

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you _  
><em>now<em>  
><em>Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need <em>  
><em>you now<em>  
><em>And I don't know how I can do without<em>  
><em>I just need you now<em>

_Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door_  
><em>Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before<em>  
><em>And I wonder if I ever cross your mind<em>  
><em>For me it happens all the time<em>

_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need _  
><em>you now<em>  
><em>Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need <em>  
><em>you now<em>  
><em>And I don't know how I can do without<em>  
><em>I just need you now<em>

_woah woaaah._  
><em>Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothin' at all<em>

_It's a quarter after one I'm all alone and I need you _  
><em>now<em>  
><em>And I said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I <em>  
><em>need you now<em>  
><em>And I don't know how I can do without<em>  
><em>I just need you now<em>

_I just need you now_  
><em>Ooo, baby, I need you now<em>

"Next up is Kurt and Mike."

_He was sittin there his brush in hand_  
><em>Painting waves as they danced upon the sand<em>  
><em>With every stroke he brought to life<em>  
><em>The deep blue of the ocean against a morning sky<em>  
><em>I asked him if he only painted ocean scenes<em>  
><em>He said, For twenty dollars I'll paint you anything<em>

_Could you paint me a Birmingham_  
><em>Make it look just the way I planned<em>  
><em>A little house on the edge of town<em>  
><em>Porch goin' all the way around<em>

_Put her there in the front yard swing_  
><em>Cotton dress, make it early spring<em>  
><em>For a while she'll be mine again<em>  
><em>If you could paint me a Birmingham<em>

_He looked at me with glowing eyes_  
><em>And took a canvas from a bag there by his side<em>  
><em>Picked up a brush and said to me<em>  
><em>Son just where in this picture would you like to be?<em>  
><em>And I said, If there's any way you can<em>  
><em>Could you paint me back into her arms again?<em>

_Could you paint me a Birmingham_  
><em>Make it look just the way I plan<em>  
><em>A little house on the edge of town<em>  
><em>Porch goin' all the way around<em>

_Put her there in the front yard swing_  
><em>Cotton dress, make it early spring<em>  
><em>For a while she'll be mine again<em>  
><em>If you could paint me a Birmingham<em>

_Paint me a Birmingham_  
><em>Make it look just the way I plan<em>  
><em>A little house on the edge of town<em>  
><em>Porch goin' all the way around<em>

_Put her there in the front yard swing_  
><em>Cotton dress, make it early spring<em>  
><em>For a while she'll be mine again<em>  
><em>If you could paint me a Birmingham<em>  
><em>Paint me a Birmingham<em>

"Next up is Artie and Sam."

_Yo this is Nappy Boy Radio live_  
><em>With your boy Artie, we love rap music<em>  
><em>Listen, uh, we got a caller on line one<em>  
><em>Caller, what's your problem?<em>

_Hello, I'm on the radio with Artie _  
><em>How's it goin'?<em>  
><em>It ain't goin' good<em>  
><em>My girl ain't doin' her things she used to do and oh<em>

_I got just what you need_  
><em>Brand new Chris Brown, T-Pain<em>  
><em>You heard it hear first Nappy Boy Radio<em>  
><em>We love you<em>

_Hey, she want that lovey dovey_  
><em>(Lovey dovey)<em>  
><em>That kiss, kiss<em>  
><em>(Kiss, kiss)<em>  
><em>In her mind she fantasize 'bout gettin' with me<em>

_They hatin' on me_  
><em>(Hatin' on me)<em>  
><em>They wanna diss, diss<em>  
><em>(Kiss, kiss)<em>  
><em>Because she mine and so fine, thick as can be<em>

_She want that lovey dovey_  
><em>(Lovey dovey)<em>  
><em>That kiss, kiss<em>  
><em>(Kiss, kiss)<em>  
><em>In her mind she fantasize 'bout gettin' with me<em>

_They hatin' on me_  
><em>(Hatin' on me)<em>  
><em>They wanna diss, diss<em>  
><em>(Kiss, kiss)<em>  
><em>Because she mine and so fine, thick as can be<em>

_I'm a country boy from Tappahannock, VA is where I reside_  
><em>So shawty understand it and I know I just turned 18<em>  
><em>And I get a little mannish and you see the bandana hangin'<em>  
><em>That means I'm like a bandit like, like a bandit, bandit<em>

_I got paper girl, the Lamborghini_  
><em>With the spider seats, you never seen it<em>  
><em>So get it shawty, we parkin' lot pimpin' in my dome<em>  
><em>And I know what you want<em>

_She want that lovey dovey_  
><em>(Lovey dovey)<em>  
><em>That kiss, kiss<em>  
><em>(Kiss, kiss)<em>  
><em>In her mind she fantasize 'bout gettin' with me<em>

_They hatin' on me_  
><em>(Hatin' on me)<em>  
><em>They wanna diss, diss<em>  
><em>(Kiss, kiss)<em>  
><em>Because she mine and so fine, thick as can be<em>

_She want that lovey dovey_  
><em>(Lovey dovey)<em>  
><em>That kiss, kiss<em>  
><em>(Kiss, kiss)<em>  
><em>In her mind she fantasize 'bout gettin' with me<em>

_They hatin' on me_  
><em>(Hatin' on me)<em>  
><em>They wanna diss, diss<em>  
><em>(Kiss, kiss)<em>  
><em>Because she mine and so fine, thick as can be<em>

_I'm the epitome of this demonstration, I got the remedy_  
><em>You feelin' me, so why is you hatin' my anatomy?<em>  
><em>It's bird like, yeah, you heard right<em>  
><em>[ From: . ]<em>  
><em>Girl, I'm the king so that means I'm fly, fly<em>

_If you with it girl, get it poppin'_  
><em>Girl with me, ain't no stoppin'<em>  
><em>So get it shawty, we parking lot pimpin' in my dome<em>  
><em>I know what you want<em>

_She want that lovey dovey_  
><em>(Lovey, dovey)<em>  
><em>That kiss, kiss<em>  
><em>(Kiss, kiss)<em>  
><em>In her mind she fantasize 'bout gettin' with me<em>

_They hatin' on me_  
><em>(Hatin' on me)<em>  
><em>They wanna diss, diss<em>  
><em>(Kiss, kiss)<em>  
><em>Because she mine and so fine, thick as can be<em>

_She want that lovey dovey_  
><em>(Lovey dovey)<em>  
><em>That kiss, kiss<em>  
><em>(Kiss, kiss)<em>  
><em>In her mind she fantasize 'bout gettin' with me<em>

_They hatin' on me_  
><em>(Hatin' on me)<em>  
><em>They wanna diss, diss<em>  
><em>(Kiss, kiss)<em>  
><em>Because she mine and so fine, thick as can be<em>

_Shawty, let me holla at you, you so hot, hot, hot, hot_  
><em>You think I'd be hollen', if you not, not, not, not?<em>  
><em>I'm king of the town, you can take a look around<em>  
><em>Teddy Penderaz down is in the spot, spot, spot, spot<em>

_I got money on me_  
><em>Baby girl, no problem<em>  
><em>You rollin' shawty?<em>  
><em>Let's hit McDonald's<em>  
><em>It's SE and Artie, I'm a Nappy Boy<em>

_She want that lovey dovey_  
><em>(Lovey dovey)<em>  
><em>That kiss, kiss<em>  
><em>(Kiss, kiss)<em>  
><em>In her mind she fantasize 'bout gettin' with me<em>

_They hatin' on me_  
><em>(Hatin' on me)<em>  
><em>They wanna diss, diss<em>  
><em>(Kiss, kiss)<em>  
><em>Because she mine and so fine, thick as can be<em>

_She want that lovey dovey_  
><em>(Lovey dovey)<em>  
><em>That kiss, kiss<em>  
><em>(Kiss, kiss)<em>  
><em>In her mind she fantasize 'bout gettin' with me<em>

_They hatin' on me_  
><em>(Hatin' on me)<em>  
><em>They wanna diss, diss<em>  
><em>(Kiss, kiss)<em>  
><em>Because she mine and so fine, thick as can be, yeah<em>

_We are live back on Nappy Boy Radio, this is your boy DJ Artie_  
><em>I gotta get outta here man, I just wanna leave with it<em>  
><em>If you ain't got it by now then you're just ain't getting it<em>

_Let's go, Nappy Boy and Pretty Boy_  
><em>Nappy Boy and Pretty Boy<em>  
><em>Boy, I say, Nappy Boy and Pretty Boy<em>  
><em>Nappy, Nappy, Nappy and Pretty Boy<em>  
><em>Let's go<em>

_5, 4, 3, 0, yeah_

"Next up is Finn and Lauren."

_You think I'm pretty without any make-up on_  
><em>You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong<em>  
><em>I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down<em>

_Before you met me, I was a wreck_  
><em>But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life<em>  
><em>Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine<em>

_Let's go all the way tonight_  
><em>No regrets, just love<em>  
><em>We can dance until we die<em>  
><em>You and I, we'll be young forever<em>

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_  
><em>The way you turn me on, I can't sleep<em>  
><em>Let's runaway and don't ever look back<em>  
><em>Don't ever look back<em>

_My heart stops when you look at me_  
><em>Just one touch, now baby I believe<em>  
><em>This is real, so take a chance<em>  
><em>And don't ever look back, don't ever look back<em>

_We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach_  
><em>Got a motel and built a floor out of sheets<em>  
><em>I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece<em>  
><em>I'm complete<em>

_Let's go all the way tonight_  
><em>No regrets, just love<em>  
><em>We can dance until we die<em>  
><em>You and I, we'll be young forever<em>

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_  
><em>The way you turn me on, I can't sleep<em>  
><em>Let's runaway and don't ever look back<em>  
><em>Don't ever look back<em>

_My heart stops when you look at me_  
><em>Just one touch, now baby I believe<em>  
><em>This is real, so take a chance<em>  
><em>And don't ever look back, don't ever look back<em>

_I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans_  
><em>Be your teenage dream tonight<em>  
><em>Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans<em>  
><em>Be your teenage dream tonight<em>

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_  
><em>The way you turn me on, I can't sleep<em>  
><em>Let's runaway and don't ever look back<em>  
><em>Don't ever look back<em>

_My heart stops when you look at me_  
><em>Just one touch, now baby I believe<em>  
><em>This is real, so take a chance<em>  
><em>And don't ever look back, don't ever look back<em>

_I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans_  
><em>Be your teenage dream tonight<em>  
><em>Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans<em>  
><em>Be your teenage dream tonight<em>

* * *

><p>They took a quick break while Mr. Schue counted the votes. "Okay so the winners for the second round are Santana Lopez and Mercedes Jones with<em> Potential Breakup Song.<em>" Everyone clapped. "We'll start off with our winners, Santana and Mercedes."

_I'm feeling like a star, you can't stop my shine_  
><em>I'm lovin' cloud nine, my head's in the sky<em>  
><em>I'm solo, I'm ridin' solo<em>  
><em>I'm ridin' solo, I'm ridin solo, solo<em>

_Yeah, I'm feelin' good tonight_  
><em>Finally doing me and it feels so right, oh<em>  
><em>Time to do the things I like<em>  
><em>Going to the club everything's alright, oh<em>

_No one to answer to_  
><em>No one that's gonna argue, no<em>  
><em>And since I got that hold off me<em>  
><em>I'm livin' life now that I'm free, yeah<em>

_Told me get my shit together_  
><em>Now I got my shit together, yeah<em>  
><em>Now I made it through the weather<em>  
><em>Better days are gonna get better<em>

_I'm so sorry that it didn't work out_  
><em>I'm movin' on<em>  
><em>I'm so sorry but it's over now<em>  
><em>The pain is gone<em>

_I'm puttin' on my shades to cover up my eyes_  
><em>I'm jumpin' in my ride, I'm headin' out tonight<em>  
><em>I'm solo, I'm ridin' solo<em>  
><em>I'm ridin' solo, I'm ridin' solo, solo<em>

_I'm feelin' like a star, you can't stop my shine_  
><em>I'm lovin' cloud nine, my head's in the sky<em>  
><em>I'm solo, I'm ridin' solo<em>  
><em>I'm ridin' solo, I'm ridin' solo, solo<em>

_Now I'm feelin' how I should_  
><em>Never knew single could feel this good, oh<em>  
><em>Stop playin' misunderstood<em>  
><em>Back in the game, who knew I would, oh<em>

_So flat, I'mma spread my wings_  
><em>(From: .netread/j/jason-derulo-lyrics/ridin_)_  
><em>Loving myself makes me wanna sing<em>  
><em>Oh, oh yeah<em>  
><em>Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,<em>

_Told me get my shit together_  
><em>Now I got my shit together, yeah<em>  
><em>Now I made it through the weather<em>  
><em>Better days are gonna get better<em>

_I'm so sorry that it didn't work out_  
><em>I'm movin' on<em>  
><em>I'm so sorry but it's over now<em>  
><em>The pain is gone<em>

_I'm puttin' on my shades to cover up my eyes_  
><em>I'm jumpin' in my ride, I'm headin' out tonight<em>  
><em>I'm solo, I'm ridin' solo<em>  
><em>I'm ridin' solo, I'm ridin' solo, solo<em>

_I'm feelin' like a star, you can't stop my shine_  
><em>I'm lovin' cloud nine, my head's in the sky<em>  
><em>I'm solo, I'm ridin' solo<em>  
><em>I'm ridin' solo, I'm ridin' solo, solo<em>

_Ridin' solo, solo, I'm ridin' solo_  
><em>Solo, solo, solo, solo<em>

_It's like S-O-L-O_  
><em>S-O-L-O<em>  
><em>S-O-L-O<em>  
><em>I'm living my life, ain't got stress no more<em>

_I'm putting on my shades to cover up my eyes_  
><em>I'm jumpin' in my ride, I'm headin' out tonight<em>  
><em>I'm solo, I'm ridin' solo<em>  
><em>I'm ridin' solo, I'm ridin' solo, solo<em>

_I'm feeling like a star, you can't stop my shine_  
><em>I'm lovin' cloud nine, my head's in the sky<em>  
><em>I'm solo, I'm ridin' solo<em>  
><em>I'm ridin' solo, I'm ridin' solo, solo<em>

_I'm ridin' solo, I'm ridin' solo, solo_  
><em>I'm ridin' solo, solo<em>  
><em>I'm ridin' solo, solo<em>

"Next up is Rachel and Brittany."

_There's a stranger in my bed, _  
><em>There's a pounding in my head<em>  
><em>Glitter all over the room<em>  
><em>Pink flamingos in the pool<em>

_I smell like a minibar_  
><em>DJ's passed out in the yard<em>  
><em>Barbie's on the barbeque<em>  
><em>This a hickie or a bruise<em>

_( pre chorus )_  
><em>Pictures of last night<em>  
><em>Ended up online<em>  
><em>I'm screwed<em>  
><em>Oh well<em>

_It's a blacked-out blur_  
><em>But I'm pretty sure <em>  
><em>It ruled<em>  
><em>Damn<em>

_( Chorus )_  
><em>Last Friday night<em>  
><em>Yeah we danced on tabletops<em>  
><em>And we took too many shots<em>  
><em>Think we kissed but I forgot<em>  
><em>Last Friday night<em>  
><em>Yeah we maxed our credit cards<em>  
><em>and got kicked out of the bar<em>  
><em>So we hit the boulevard<em>  
><em>Last Friday night<em>  
><em>We went streaking in the park<em>  
><em>Skinny dipping in the dark<em>  
><em>Then had a ménage à trois <em>  
><em>Last Friday night<em>  
><em>Yeah I think we broke the law<em>  
><em>Always say we're gonna stop Whoa<em>  
><em>But this Friday night<em>  
><em>Do it all again<em>  
><em>This Friday night<em>  
><em>Do it all again<em>

_Trying to connect the dots_  
><em>Don't know what to tell my boss<em>  
><em>Think the city towed my car<em>  
><em>Chandelier is on the floor<em>  
><em>Ripped my favorite party dress<em>  
><em>Warrants out for my arrest<em>  
><em>Think I need a ginger ale<em>  
><em>That was such an epic fail<em>

_( pre chorus )_  
><em>Pictures of last night<em>  
><em>Ended up online<em>  
><em>I'm screwed<em>  
><em>Oh well<em>

_It's a blacked-out blur_  
><em>But I'm pretty sure <em>  
><em>It ruled<em>  
><em>Damn<em>

_( Chorus )_  
><em>Last Friday night<em>  
><em>Yeah we danced on tabletops<em>  
><em>And we took too many shots<em>  
><em>Think we kissed but I forgot<em>  
><em>Last Friday night<em>  
><em>Yeah we maxed our credit cards<em>  
><em>and got kicked out of the bar<em>  
><em>So we hit the boulevard<em>  
><em>Last Friday night<em>  
><em>We went streaking in the park<em>  
><em>Skinny dipping in the dark<em>  
><em>Then had a ménage à trois <em>  
><em>Last Friday night<em>  
><em>Yeah I think we broke the law<em>  
><em>Always say we're gonna stop Whoa<em>  
><em>But this Friday night<em>  
><em>Do it all again<em>  
><em>This Friday night<em>  
><em>Do it all again<em>

_T.G.I.F._  
><em>T.G.I.F.<em>  
><em>T.G.I.F.<em>  
><em>T.G.I.F.<em>  
><em>T.G.I.F.<em>  
><em>T.G.I.F.<em>  
><em>T.G.I.F.<em>

_( Chorus )_  
><em>Last Friday night<em>  
><em>Yeah we danced on tabletops<em>  
><em>And we took too many shots<em>  
><em>Think we kissed but I forgot<em>  
><em>Last Friday night<em>  
><em>Yeah we maxed our credit cards<em>  
><em>and got kicked out of the bar<em>  
><em>So we hit the boulevard<em>  
><em>Last Friday night<em>  
><em>We went streaking in the park<em>  
><em>Skinny dipping in the dark<em>  
><em>Then had a ménage à trois <em>  
><em>Last Friday night<em>  
><em>Yeah I think we broke the law<em>  
><em>Always say we're gonna stop Whoa<em>  
><em>But this Friday night<em>  
><em>Do it all again<em>  
><em>This Friday night<em>  
><em>Do it all again<em>

"Next up is Tina and Puck."

_Just gonna stand there_  
><em>And watch me burn<em>  
><em>But that's alright<em>  
><em>Because I like<em>  
><em>The way it hurts<em>  
><em>Just gonna stand there<em>  
><em>And hear me cry<em>  
><em>But that's alright<em>  
><em>Because I love<em>  
><em>The way you lie<em>  
><em>I love the way you lie<em>

_I can't tell you what it really is_  
><em>I can only tell you what it feels like<em>  
><em>And right now there's a steel knife<em>  
><em>In my windpipe<em>  
><em>I can't breathe<em>  
><em>But I still fight<em>  
><em>While I can fight<em>  
><em>As long as the wrong feels right<em>  
><em>It's like I'm in flight<em>  
><em>High of a love<em>  
><em>Drunk from the hate<em>  
><em>It's like I'm huffing paint<em>  
><em>And I love it the more that I suffer<em>  
><em>I suffocate<em>  
><em>And right before I'm about to drown<em>  
><em>She resuscitates me<em>  
><em>She fucking hates me<em>  
><em>And I love it<em>  
><em>Wait<em>  
><em>Where you going<em>  
><em>I'm leaving you<em>  
><em>No you ain't<em>  
><em>Come back<em>  
><em>We're running right back<em>  
><em>Here we go again<em>  
><em>It's so insane<em>  
><em>'Cause when it's going good<em>  
><em>It's going great<em>  
><em>I'm Superman<em>  
><em>With the wind in his bag<em>  
><em>She's Lois Lane<em>  
><em>But when it's bad<em>  
><em>It's awful<em>  
><em>I feel so ashamed<em>  
><em>I snap<em>  
><em>Who's that dude<em>  
><em>I don't even know his name<em>  
><em>I laid hands on her<em>  
><em>I'll never stoop so low again<em>  
><em>I guess I don't know my own strength<em>

_Just gonna stand there_  
><em>And watch me burn<em>  
><em>But that's alright<em>  
><em>Because I like<em>  
><em>The way it hurts<em>  
><em>Just gonna stand there<em>  
><em>And hear me cry<em>  
><em>But that's alright<em>  
><em>Because I love<em>  
><em>The way you lie<em>  
><em>I love the way you lie<em>  
><em>I love the way you lie<em>

_You ever love somebody so much_  
><em>You can barely breathe<em>  
><em>When you're with them<em>  
><em>You meet<em>  
><em>And neither one of you<em>  
><em>Even know what hit 'em<em>  
><em>Got that warm fuzzy feeling<em>  
><em>Yeah them chills<em>  
><em>Used to get 'em<em>  
><em>Now you're getting fucking sick<em>  
><em>Of looking at 'em<em>  
><em>You swore you've never hit 'em<em>  
><em>Never do nothing to hurt 'em<em>  
><em>Now you're in each other's face<em>  
><em>Spewing venom<em>  
><em>And these words<em>  
><em>When you spit 'em<em>  
><em>You push<em>  
><em>Pull each other's hair<em>  
><em>Scratch, claw, bit 'em<em>  
><em>Throw 'em down<em>  
><em>Pin 'em<em>  
><em>So lost in the moments<em>  
><em>When you're in 'em<em>  
><em>It's the rage that took over<em>  
><em>It controls you both<em>  
><em>So they say it's best<em>  
><em>To go your separate ways<em>  
><em>Guess that they don't know ya<em>  
><em>'Cause today<em>  
><em>That was yesterday<em>  
><em>Yesterday is over<em>  
><em>It's a different day<em>  
><em>Sound like broken records<em>  
><em>Playin' over<em>  
><em>But you promised her<em>  
><em>Next time you'll show restraint<em>  
><em>You don't get another chance<em>  
><em>Life is no Nintendo game<em>  
><em>But you lied again<em>  
><em>Now you get to watch her leave<em>  
><em>Out the window<em>  
><em>Guess that's why they call it window pane<em>

_Just gonna stand there_  
><em>And watch me burn<em>  
><em>But that's alright<em>  
><em>Because I like<em>  
><em>The way it hurts<em>  
><em>Just gonna stand there<em>  
><em>And hear me cry<em>  
><em>But that's alright<em>  
><em>Because I love the way you lie<em>  
><em>I love the way you lie<em>  
><em>I love the way you lie<em>

_Now I know we said things_  
><em>Did things<em>  
><em>That we didn't mean<em>  
><em>And we fall back<em>  
><em>Into the same patterns<em>  
><em>Same routine<em>  
><em>But your temper's just as bad<em>  
><em>As mine is<em>  
><em>You're the same as me<em>  
><em>But when it comes to love<em>  
><em>You're just as blinded<em>  
><em>Baby please come back<em>  
><em>It wasn't you<em>  
><em>Baby it was me<em>  
><em>Maybe our relationship<em>  
><em>Isn't as crazy as it seems<em>  
><em>Maybe that's what happens<em>  
><em>When a tornado meets a volcano<em>  
><em>All I know is<em>  
><em>I love you too much<em>  
><em>To walk away though<em>  
><em>Come inside<em>  
><em>Pick up your bags off the sidewalk<em>  
><em>Don't you hear sincerity<em>  
><em>In my voice when I talk<em>  
><em>Told you this is my fault<em>  
><em>Look me in the eyeball<em>  
><em>Next time I'm pissed<em>  
><em>I'll aim my fist<em>  
><em>At the dry wall<em>  
><em>Next time<em>  
><em>There will be no next time<em>  
><em>I apologize<em>  
><em>Even though I know it's lies<em>  
><em>I'm tired of the games<em>  
><em>I just want her back<em>  
><em>I know I'm a liar<em>  
><em>If she ever tries to fucking leave again<em>  
><em>I'm 'na tie her to the bed<em>  
><em>And set the house on fire<em>

_Just gonna stand there_  
><em>And watch me burn<em>  
><em>But that's alright<em>  
><em>Because I like<em>  
><em>The way it hurts<em>  
><em>Just gonna stand there<em>  
><em>And hear me cry<em>  
><em>But that's alright<em>  
><em>Because I love the way you lie<em>  
><em>I love the way you lie<em>  
><em>I love the way you lie.<em>

"Next up is Matt and Quinn."

_Sing it out,_  
><em>Boy, you got to see what tomorrow brings.<em>  
><em>Sing it out,<em>  
><em>Girl, you got to be what tomorrow needs.<em>

_For every time._  
><em>That they want to count you out,<em>  
><em>Use your voice, <em>  
><em>every single time you open up your mouth.<em>

_Sing it for the boys, _  
><em>Sing it for the girls,<em>  
><em>Every time that you lose it sing it for the world.<em>  
><em>Sing it from the heart,<em>  
><em>Sing it till you're nuts,<em>  
><em>Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts.<em>  
><em>Sing it for the deaf,<em>  
><em>Sing it for the blind,<em>  
><em>Sing about everyone that you left behind.<em>  
><em>Sing it for the world,<em>  
><em>Sing it for the world.<em>

_Sing it out, _  
><em>Boy, they're gonna sell what tomorrow needs<em>  
><em>Sing it out, <em>  
><em>Girl, they're gonna kill what tomorrow brings<em>  
><em>You've got to make a choice, <em>  
><em>If the music drowns you out.<em>  
><em>And raise your voice,<em>  
><em>Every single time they try and shut your mouth.<em>

_Sing it for the boys, _  
><em>Sing it for the girls, <em>  
><em>Every time that you lose it sing it for the world.<em>  
><em>Sing it from the heart,<em>  
><em>Sing it till you're nuts,<em>  
><em>Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts.<em>  
><em>Sing it for the deaf,<em>  
><em>Sing it for the blind,<em>  
><em>Sing about everyone that you left behind.<em>  
><em>Sing it for the world,<em>  
><em>Sing it for the world.<em>

_Cleaned-up corporation progress,_  
><em>Dying in the process.<em>  
><em>Children that can talk about it,<em>  
><em>Living on the webways.<em>  
><em>People moving sideways,<em>  
><em>Sell it till your last days.<em>  
><em>Buy yourself the motivation,<em>  
><em>Generation nothing.<em>  
><em>Nothing but a dead scene,<em>  
><em>Product of a white dream.<em>  
><em>I am not the singer that you wanted,<em>  
><em>but a dancer. <em>  
><em>I refuse to answer, <em>  
><em>Talk about the past, <em>  
><em>Sir and wrote it for the ones who want to get away. <em>

_Keep running!_

_Sing it for the boys, _  
><em>Sing it for the girls, <em>  
><em>Every time that you lose it sing it for the world.<em>  
><em>Sing it from the heart,<em>  
><em>Sing it till you're nuts,<em>  
><em>Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts.<em>  
><em>Sing it for the deaf,<em>  
><em>Sing it for the blind,<em>  
><em>Sing about everyone that you left behind.<em>  
><em>Sing it for the world,<em>  
><em>Sing it for the world.<em>

_You've got to see what tomorrow brings!_  
><em>Sing it for the world,<em>  
><em>Sing it for the world.<em>  
><em>Yeah, you've got to be what tomorrow needs!<em>  
><em>Sing it for the world,<em>  
><em>Sing it for the world.<em>

"Next up is Kurt and Mike."

_I-I-I-I-I-I_  
><em>I came to dance, dance, dance, dance<em>  
><em>I hit the floor 'cause that's my plans, plans, plans, plans<em>  
><em>I'm wearing all my favorite brands, brands, brands, brands<em>  
><em>Give me some space for both my hands, hands, hands, hands<em>

_Yeah, yeah_  
><em>'Cause it's goes on and on and on<em>  
><em>And it goes on and on and on<em>  
><em>I throw my hands up in the air sometimes<em>  
><em>Saying ayo<em>  
><em>Gotta let go<em>

_I wanna celebrate and live my life_  
><em>Saying ayo<em>  
><em>Baby, let's go<em>

_'Cause we gon' rock this club_  
><em>We gon' go all night<em>  
><em>We gon' light it up<em>  
><em>Like it's dynamite<em>

_'Cause I told you once_  
><em>Now I told you twice<em>  
><em>We gon' light it up<em>  
><em>Like it's dynamite<em>

_I came to move, move, move, move_  
><em>Get out the way of me and my crew, crew, crew, crew<em>  
><em>I'm in the club so I'm gonna do, do, do, do<em>  
><em>Just what the [unverified] I came here to do<em>  
><em>Yeah, yeah<em>

_'Cause it's goes on and on and on_  
><em>And It goes on and on and on<em>  
><em>I throw my hands up in the air sometimes<em>  
><em>Saying ayo<em>  
><em>Gotta let go<em>

_I wanna celebrate and live my life_  
><em>Saying ayo<em>  
><em>Baby, let's go<em>

_'Cause we gon' rock this club_  
><em>We gon' go all night<em>  
><em>We gon' light it up<em>  
><em>Like it's dynamite<em>

_'Cause I told you once_  
><em>Now I told you twice<em>  
><em>We gon' light it up<em>  
><em>Like it's dynamite<em>

_I'm gonna take it all like_  
><em>I'm gonna be the last one standing<em>  
><em>I drove around like<em>  
><em>I'm gonna be the last one landing<em>

_'Cause I-I-I believe it_  
><em>And I-I-I, I just want it all<em>  
><em>I just want it all<em>  
><em>I'm gonna put my hands in the air<em>  
><em>Ha-hands in the air<em>  
><em>Put your hands in the air-air-air-air-air-air-air-air<em>

_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes_  
><em>Saying ayo<em>  
><em>Gotta let go<em>  
><em>I wanna celebrate and live my life<em>  
><em>Saying ayo<em>  
><em>Baby, let's go<em>

_'Cause we gon' rock this club_  
><em>We gon' go all night<em>  
><em>We gon' light it up<em>  
><em>Like it's dynamite<em>

_'Cause I told you once_  
><em>Now I told you twice<em>  
><em>We gon' light it up<em>  
><em>Like it's dynamite<em>

"Next up is Artie and Sam."

_Oh my gosh_  
><em>Baby, let me<em>  
><em>I did it again, so I'mma let the beat drop<em>  
><em>Oh my<em>

_Baby, let me love you down_  
><em>There's so many ways to love you<em>  
><em>Baby, I can break you down<em>  
><em>There's so many ways to love you<em>

_Got me like, oh my God, I'm so in love_  
><em>I found you finally, you make me want to say<em>

_Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh_  
><em>Oh oh, oh my gosh<em>  
><em>You make me want to say<em>  
><em>Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh<em>

_I fell in love with shawty when I seen her on the dance floor_  
><em>She was dancin' sexy, p-p-poppin', droppin', droppin' low<em>  
><em>Never, ever has a lady hit me on the first sight<em>  
><em>This was something special, this was just like dynamite<em>

_Honey got a booty like pow, pow, pow_  
><em>Honey got some boobies like wow, oh, wow<em>  
><em>Girl, you know I'm lovin' your, lovin' your style<em>  
><em>Check, check, check, check, check-checkin' you out, like<em>

_Oh, she got it all_  
><em>Sexy from her head to toe<em>  
><em>And I want it all and all and all<em>

_Baby, let me love you down_  
><em>There's so many ways to love you<em>  
><em>Baby, I can break you down<em>  
><em>There's so many ways to love you<em>

_Got me like, oh my gosh, I'm so in love_  
><em>I found you finally, you make me want to say<em>

_Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh_  
><em>Oh oh, oh my gosh<em>  
><em>You make me want to say, you make me want to say<em>  
><em>Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh oh<em>

_Fell so hard for honey out of all the girls up in the club_  
><em>This one got me whipped just after one look, yup, I fell in love<em>  
><em>This one something special, this one just like dynamite<em>  
><em>Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh, out of sight<em>

_Fell in love with honey like my, oh my_  
><em>Honey, look, you're wonderful, fly, so fly<em>  
><em>Honey like a super-model, my, oh my<em>  
><em>Baby, how you do that make a grown man cry<em>

_Oh, baby, you got it all_  
><em>Sexy from her head to toe<em>  
><em>And I want it all and all and all<em>

_So honey let me love you down_  
><em>There's so many ways to love you<em>  
><em>Baby, I can break it down<em>  
><em>There's so many ways to love you<em>

_Got me like, oh my gosh, I'm so in love_  
><em>I found you finally, you make me want to say<em>

_Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh_  
><em>Oh oh, oh my gosh<em>  
><em>Oh my gosh, oh my, oh my<em>  
><em>Oh, o-oh my gosh<em>

_Oh my gosh_  
><em>I did it again, so I'mma let the beat drop<em>  
><em>O-o-oh my, o-o-oh my my my my my my<em>  
><em>Oh my gosh<em>

_O-o-oh my, o-o-oh my my my my my my_  
><em>Oh my gosh<em>  
><em>O-o-oh my, o-o-oh my my my my my my<em>  
><em>Oh my gosh<em>

"Next up is Finn and Lauren."

_Chorus]_  
><em>{4..3...2...2..}<em>  
><em>A-2 Steeeeep, a-2 Steeeep (REMIIIIIIIIIIX!)<em>  
><em>Now gon' n 2 Step, (2 Step) now gon' n 2 Step (2 Step)<em>  
><em>Now gon' n 2 Step, (2 Step) now gon' n 2 Step (2 Step)<em>  
><em>Now get, jiggy wit it, (jiggy wit it) now get, jiggy wit it (jiggy wit it)<em>  
><em>Now get, jiggy wit it, (jiggy wit it) now get, jiggy wit it, (jiggy wit it)<em>  
><em>(REMIIIIIIIIIIIX!)<em>  
><em>Now gon' n 2 Step! (2 Step!) Aye, watch me 2 Step! (2 Step)<em>  
><em>Now can you 2 Step! (2 Step!) Like I 2 Step! (2 Step!)<em>  
><em>Watch me get, jiggy wit it, watch me get, jiggy wit it<em>  
><em>Watch me get, jiggy wit it, watch me get, jiggy wit it<em>  
><em>Gon n' 2 Step<em>

_[T-Pain - over chorus]_  
><em>You can actually hear me 2 Steppin while I'm recordin this<em>  
><em>you know dat right? (This is the remiiiiix!)<em>

_[T-Pain]_  
><em>Ay, you know my bank roll (roll!), got a lot of zero's (zero's!)<em>  
><em>Teddy Pain (Teddy Pain), the Tallahassee hero (hero!)<em>  
><em>I done got a crib (ayy!), now I'm in The A (ayy!)<em>  
><em>2 Steppin lemme show you how I do this thang (thang!)<em>  
><em>Take yo left foot, put it out in the front<em>  
><em>and do it - mmmmmerrrrrrrrrahh...like this (AYY!)<em>  
><em>Now if you look around the club, you would notice cain't nobody do it<em>  
><em>qui...iiiiiiite - like this (AYY!)<em>  
><em>Ay! Shades on, dem Oakley's to be exact<em>  
><em>Now when I sang my song, I'ma bring dem hoes in the back<em>  
><em>and you know, I'm the hottest nigga 'round!<em>  
><em>So when I get 'em up to my room, I got 'em poundin me down, let's get it..<em>

_[Chorus: T-Pain's version]_  
><em>{4.. (4!) 3... (3!) 2... (2!) 2..}<em>  
><em>Hey, hey, hey 2 Steeeeep, (OH!) 2 Steeeep (let's go!)<em>  
><em>Now gon' n 2 Step, (Oh!) now gon' n 2 Step (Oh!)<em>  
><em>Now watch me 2 Step, (OH!) now watch me 2 Step (OH!)<em>  
><em>Now get, jiggy wit it, (REMIX!) now get, jiggy wit it (REMIX!)<em>  
><em>Now get, jiggy wit it, (REMIX!) now get, jiggy wit it, (jiggy wit it)<em>  
><em>(Now gon n 2 Step) (Ay, AY!)<em>

_[DJ Unk]_  
><em>{4..} Steppin to the right, wipe me down manye<em>  
><em>{3...} Steppin to the left, with yer stunna frames<em>  
><em>{2...} By this time the WORLD know what to do<em>  
><em>It's goin down 2 Steppin REMIX! Unk, what it do?<em>  
><em>I'm back one mo' geeeen, wit another one ('nother one)<em>  
><em>2 Steppin, gettin jiggy baby have some fun (have some fun)<em>  
><em>They said it couldn't be dooooone, I guess I got it crackin (got it crackin)<em>  
><em>2 Steppin, ay bay-BAY (AYYY!) (That's what's hap'nin)<em>  
><em>Now gawn n get it shawty, the charts I climb back on (climb back on)<em>  
><em>One-hit wonder, bet dey wonder how I do it all (do it all)<em>  
><em>They got dey steps wrooooong, dey try to bite mine (bite mine)<em>  
><em>Let's see what's hap'nin when I count down, one more time - GO<em>

_[T-Pain's Chorus]_

_[Jim Jones - over chorus]_  
><em>Money's on the fadeaway<em>  
><em>NYC, you know how we do it<em>

_[Jim Jones]_  
><em>Now catch us 2 Steppin, I got my goons reppin (DipSet!)<em>  
><em>We turn the VIP into the "do it, do it" section (do it)<em>  
><em>You know the jewel selection (blingin), I'm blue VVS'in (flawless)<em>  
><em>We ain't gon' talk about the whips, you know the Coupe selection ('Raris!)<em>  
><em>And I got everything that you want (yep), I'm registered to two ?park?<em>  
><em>(check)<em>  
><em>I get bread like croutons (dough), I make dough like cru'issants (bread)<em>  
><em>I'm Grey Poupon (yep), Bentley fuckin' baby (baby)<em>  
><em>"What the fuck is you on?" (what?) It's how I'm livin' lady (lady)<em>  
><em>Like Queens call the car dealer then the {?} dealer<em>  
><em>Now we out at Vegas, poker face with the card dealer (westsiiide)<em>  
><em>The hard nigga (yep), gone off ta hard liquor (Jones)<em>  
><em>You better watch your ass when them foreign cars wheeler (I'm back!)<em>

_[T-Pain's Chorus]_

_[E-40 - over chorus]_  
><em>Official remix! Official remix!<em>  
><em>Official remix! eeRRRRRAH!<em>

_[E-40]_  
><em>I'm in my Cutlass on two shoes (two shoes)<em>  
><em>Breakin all the rules (the rules)<em>  
><em>Two hitters manye two fools! (two fools!)<em>  
><em>Two hammers manye two 2's! (two 2's!)<em>  
><em>Shinin like a chandelier ('lier)<em>  
><em>Diamonds up in my ear (ear)<em>  
><em>Sick Wid It trophy on my neck, I dang near wear it anywhurr<em>  
><em>Too much candy on my ride (ride)<em>  
><em>Too many rumors I done died (died)<em>  
><em>Too many haters on this surface<em>  
><em>All my life it ain't been certs (it ain't been certs)<em>  
><em>Started off real small (real small)<em>  
><em>But now my mail is tall (tall)<em>  
><em>Had to walk before I crawled<em>  
><em>I had my back against the wall (back against the wall)<em>  
><em>Two faces not us, two faces at once, grittin it gettin it in<em>  
><em>Hustlers R Us, never no punk, I'll 2 Step on yo' chin<em>  
><em>I see some brahs (I see some brahs)<em>  
><em>2 Steppin by they lonesome (by they lonesome)<em>  
><em>These square suckers they actin like dey don't wanna (don't wanna)<em>  
><em>[E-40 sings]<em>  
><em>Dey don't know, dey don't know, dey don't know! (they don't know)<em>  
><em>You gotta find 'em doe, send 'em doe, break 'em doooooe-oooh (break 'em though)<em>  
><em>You gotta get the dough, get the dough, get the dough<em>  
><em>I mean get it manye rain, shine, sleet, or snooooow-oooh<em>  
><em>[overlaps first part of chorus]<em>  
><em>See I managed wit it (managed wit it), I get jiggy wit it (jiggy wit it)<em>  
><em>eh-ha ha!<em>  
><em>ERRRUGH! (Whoooooooo)<em>

_[T-Pain's Chorus 2X]_

* * *

><p>"The winners of the final round are Rachel Berry and Brittany Pierce with <em>Last Friday Night<em>. Artie and Sam, Brittany and Rachel, and Santana and Mercedes will now perform their numbers again for Richard and Caroline. First up are the winners from the first round, Artie Abrams and Sam Evans.

_'Cause it's all in my head_  
><em>I think about it over and over again<em>  
><em>And I can't keep picturing you with him<em>  
><em>And it hurts so bad, yeah<em>

_'Cause it's all in my head_  
><em>I think about it over and over again<em>  
><em>I replay it over and over again<em>  
><em>And I can't take it, yeah, I can't shake it, no<em>

_I can't wait to see you_  
><em>'Want to see if you still got that look in your eyes<em>  
><em>That one you had for me before we said our goodbyes<em>

_And it's a shame that we got to spend our time_  
><em>Being mad about the same things<em>  
><em>Over and over again<em>  
><em>About the same things<em>  
><em>Over and over again<em>

_Ohh, but I think she's leaving_  
><em>Ooh man, she's leaving<em>  
><em>I don't know what else to do<em>  
><em>(I can't go on not loving you)<em>

_'Cause it's all in my head_  
><em>I think about it over and over again<em>  
><em>And I can't keep picturing you with him<em>  
><em>And it hurts so bad, yeah<em>

_'Cause it's all in my head_  
><em>I think about it over and over again<em>  
><em>I replay it over and over again, yeah<em>  
><em>And I can't take it, yeah, I can't shake it, no<em>

_I remember the day you left_  
><em>I remember the last breath you took right in front of me<em>  
><em>When you said that you would leave<em>  
><em>(Over and over again)<em>

_Ohh, but I see clearly now_  
><em>And this choice I made keeps playing in my head<em>  
><em>Over and over again<em>  
><em>Playing my head<em>  
><em>Over and over again<em>

_Ohh, I think she's leaving_  
><em>Ooh man, she's leaving<em>  
><em>I don't know what else to do<em>  
><em>(I can't go on not loving you)<em>

_'Cause it's all in my head_  
><em>I think about it over and over again<em>  
><em>And I can't keep picturing you with him<em>  
><em>And it hurts so bad, yeah<em>

_'Cause it's all in my head_  
><em>I think about it over and over again<em>  
><em>I replay it over and over again<em>  
><em>And I can't take it, I can't shake it, no<em>

_Now that I've realized that I'm going down_  
><em>From all this pain you've put me through<em>  
><em>Every time I close my eyes, I lock it down, oh<em>  
><em>I can't go on not loving you<em>

_'Cause it's all in my head_  
><em>I think about it over and over again<em>  
><em>And I can't keep picturing you with him<em>  
><em>And it hurts so bad, yeah<em>

_'Cause it's all in my head_  
><em>I think about it over and over again<em>  
><em>I replay it over and over again<em>  
><em>And I can't take it, I can't shake it<em>

_'Cause it's all in my head_  
><em>I think about it over and over again<em>  
><em>And I can't keep picturing you with him<em>  
><em>And it hurts so bad, yeah<em>

_'Cause it's all in my head_  
><em>I think about it over and over again<em>  
><em>I replay it over and over again<em>  
><em>And I can't take it, I can't shake it, no<em>

_Over and over again_  
><em>Over and over again<em>  
><em>'Cause it's all in my head<em>

"Now the winners from the second round, Santana Lopez and Mercedes Jones."

_It took too long, it took too long_  
><em>It took to long for you to call back<em>  
><em>And normally I would just forget that<em>  
><em>Except for the fact it was my birthday<em>  
><em>My stupid birthday<em>

_I played along, I played along_  
><em>I played along, it rolled right off my back<em>  
><em>But obviously my armor was cracked<em>  
><em>What kind of a boyfriend would forget that?<em>  
><em>Who would forget that?<em>

_The type of guy who doesn't see_  
><em>What he has until she leaves<em>  
><em>Don't let me go<em>  
><em>'Cause without me you know you're lost<em>  
><em>Wise up now or pay the cost<em>  
><em>Soon you will know<em>

_You're not livin' till you're livin'_  
><em>Livin' with me<em>  
><em>You're not winnin' till you're winnin'<em>  
><em>Winnin' me<em>

_You're not gettin' till you're gettin'_  
><em>Gettin' me<em>  
><em>You're not livin' till you're livin'<em>  
><em>Livin' for me<em>

_This is the potential breakup song_  
><em>Our album needs just one<em>  
><em>Oh baby please, please tell me<em>

_We got along, we got along_  
><em>We got along until you did that<em>  
><em>Now all I want is just my stuff back<em>  
><em>Do you get that?<em>  
><em>Let me repeat that, I want my stuff back<em>

_You can send it in a box_  
><em>I don't care just drop it off<em>  
><em>I won't be home<em>  
><em>'Cause without me you know you're lost<em>  
><em>Minus you I'm better off<em>  
><em>Soon you will know<em>

_You're not livin' till you're livin'_  
><em>Livin' with me<em>  
><em>You're not winnin' till you're winnin'<em>  
><em>W-w-w-winnin' me<em>

_You're not gettin' till you're gettin'_  
><em>Gettin' me<em>  
><em>You're not livin' till you're livin'<em>  
><em>Livin' for me<em>

_You can try, you can try_  
><em>You know I know it'd be a lie<em>  
><em>Without me you're gonna die<em>  
><em>So you better think clearly, clearly<em>  
><em>Before you nearly, nearly<em>  
><em>Mess up the situation<em>  
><em>That your gonna miss dearly, dearly, c'mon<em>

_You're not livin' till you're livin'_  
><em>Livin' with me<em>  
><em>You're not winnin' till you're winnin'<em>  
><em>W-w-w-winnin' me<em>

_You're not gettin' till you're gettin'_  
><em>Gettin' me<em>  
><em>You're not livin' till you're livin'<em>  
><em>Livin' for me<em>

_This is the potential breakup song_  
><em>Our album needs just one<em>  
><em>Oh baby, please, please tell me<em>

_This is the potential makeup song_  
><em>Please just admit you're wrong<em>  
><em>Which will it be? Which will it be?<em>

"And last, but certainly not least, the winners from the final round, Rachel Berry and Brittany Pierce."

_There's a stranger in my bed, _  
><em>There's a pounding in my head<em>  
><em>Glitter all over the room<em>  
><em>Pink flamingos in the pool<em>

_I smell like a minibar_  
><em>DJ's passed out in the yard<em>  
><em>Barbie's on the barbeque<em>  
><em>This a hickie or a bruise<em>

_( pre chorus )_  
><em>Pictures of last night<em>  
><em>Ended up online<em>  
><em>I'm screwed<em>  
><em>Oh well<em>

_It's a blacked-out blur_  
><em>But I'm pretty sure <em>  
><em>It ruled<em>  
><em>Damn<em>

_( Chorus )_  
><em>Last Friday night<em>  
><em>Yeah we danced on tabletops<em>  
><em>And we took too many shots<em>  
><em>Think we kissed but I forgot<em>  
><em>Last Friday night<em>  
><em>Yeah we maxed our credit cards<em>  
><em>and got kicked out of the bar<em>  
><em>So we hit the boulevard<em>  
><em>Last Friday night<em>  
><em>We went streaking in the park<em>  
><em>Skinny dipping in the dark<em>  
><em>Then had a ménage à trois <em>  
><em>Last Friday night<em>  
><em>Yeah I think we broke the law<em>  
><em>Always say we're gonna stop Whoa<em>  
><em>But this Friday night<em>  
><em>Do it all again<em>  
><em>This Friday night<em>  
><em>Do it all again<em>

_Trying to connect the dots_  
><em>Don't know what to tell my boss<em>  
><em>Think the city towed my car<em>  
><em>Chandelier is on the floor<em>  
><em>Ripped my favorite party dress<em>  
><em>Warrants out for my arrest<em>  
><em>Think I need a ginger ale<em>  
><em>That was such an epic fail<em>

_( pre chorus )_  
><em>Pictures of last night<em>  
><em>Ended up online<em>  
><em>I'm screwed<em>  
><em>Oh well<em>

_It's a blacked-out blur_  
><em>But I'm pretty sure <em>  
><em>It ruled<em>  
><em>Damn<em>

_( Chorus )_  
><em>Last Friday night<em>  
><em>Yeah we danced on tabletops<em>  
><em>And we took too many shots<em>  
><em>Think we kissed but I forgot<em>  
><em>Last Friday night<em>  
><em>Yeah we maxed our credit cards<em>  
><em>and got kicked out of the bar<em>  
><em>So we hit the boulevard<em>  
><em>Last Friday night<em>  
><em>We went streaking in the park<em>  
><em>Skinny dipping in the dark<em>  
><em>Then had a ménage à trois <em>  
><em>Last Friday night<em>  
><em>Yeah I think we broke the law<em>  
><em>Always say we're gonna stop Whoa<em>  
><em>But this Friday night<em>  
><em>Do it all again<em>  
><em>This Friday night<em>  
><em>Do it all again<em>

_T.G.I.F._  
><em>T.G.I.F.<em>  
><em>T.G.I.F.<em>  
><em>T.G.I.F.<em>  
><em>T.G.I.F.<em>  
><em>T.G.I.F.<em>  
><em>T.G.I.F.<em>

_( Chorus )_  
><em>Last Friday night<em>  
><em>Yeah we danced on tabletops<em>  
><em>And we took too many shots<em>  
><em>Think we kissed but I forgot<em>  
><em>Last Friday night<em>  
><em>Yeah we maxed our credit cards<em>  
><em>and got kicked out of the bar<em>  
><em>So we hit the boulevard<em>  
><em>Last Friday night<em>  
><em>We went streaking in the park<em>  
><em>Skinny dipping in the dark<em>  
><em>Then had a ménage à trois <em>  
><em>Last Friday night<em>  
><em>Yeah I think we broke the law<em>  
><em>Always say we're gonna stop Whoa<em>  
><em>But this Friday night<em>  
><em>Do it all again<em>  
><em>This Friday night<em>  
><em>Do it all again<em>

* * *

><p>"After much consideration, our judges have finally reached a decision." Mr. Schue said. Caroline handed him a card. "And the winners are... Santana Lopez and Mercedes Jones."<p>

"What? I totally rocked that song!" Rachel yelled. Santana stared at her and Rachel looked over with a playful grin.

"Oh shut up, Berry. You can never beat the amazing combination of Weezy and me." Santana teased, falling into a beanbag chair and pulling Rachel with her. "So what do we win, Mr. Schue?"

"You each win a dinner for two coupon to Breadstix." the teacher said. Santana's eyes lit up.

"Let me guess where we're going on our next date." Rachel said.

"Duh!" Santana said. Rachel smiled and kissed the Latina.

"Do you think we could sneak away for a bit later?" the diva whispered. Santana smiled.

"Absolutely. Just let me know when." Rachel nodded.

"Okay. We can go to my room for a little bit." she said.

"You have a room here?" Santana asked. Rachel nodded.

"I spent a lot of time here growing up." she explained.

"Cool. Just tell me when." Santana said. About twenty minutes later, Rachel walked over to where Santana was talking to Quinn and Brittany.

"Wanna go upstairs?" she whispered. Santana nodded, said goodbye, and followed the diva, who pulled her to a small bedroom. The minute the door was closed, Rachel was kissing her. "Thank you for not changing out of your Cheerios uniform." she breathed against the Latina's lips as her hand made its way up her girlfriend's thigh. Santana smiled into the kiss as they fell onto the bed.

"Let's just stay up here for a bit." Santana said.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I know the last chapter sucked. I'm sorry**

* * *

><p>Rachel opened her eyes to find Santana with her arms around the diva's waist and one leg over Rachel's own as if to stop the girl from leaving. The Latina's face was nuzzeled into Rachel's shoulder as she slept. Looking around, Rachel processed that they were in her room at her grandparent's house and remembered that they had snuck up from the basement for some alone time and had apparently fallen asleep, not that Rachel minded spending an entire night in Santana's arms. She definitely had no objections. She felt the taller girl stir in her sleep.<p>

"Raaaach." Santana mumbed into her shoulder. The diva smiled and turned her head slightly.

"What?" she asked.

"You're thinking too hard. Shut up." Santana said with her eyes still closed. Rachel chuckled and turned in the Latina's arms.

"Its not my fault that I can't stop thinking about you." she said softly. Santana's eyes fluttered open as she smiled.

"I know what you mean. I can't stop thinking about me either." she said. Rachel rolled her eyes and kissed Santana softly.

"You're so modest." she whispered sarcastically. Santana nodded.

"That's what attracted you to me in the first place." the Latina said. Rachel chuckled. "What time is it anyway?" Santana asked. Rachel shrugged.

"It can't be that late. Someone would have come-" Suddenly Brittany and Finn appeared in the doorway. "Brittany, can you not-"

"We found them Mr. Schue!" the blonde Cheerio yelled.

"Do that?" Rachel finished. Santana groaned.

"We are in so much trouble." she said, leaning her forehead on Rachel's shoulder.

"Maybe you should move your leg." the diva suggested. Santana looked down and quickly moved the leg from its position and the two girls sat up.

"What are you looking at Hudson?" Santana asked, registering the football player's angry expression.

"My ex-girlfriend and her slut of a girlfriend." Finn shot back. Santana raised an eyebrow. It didn't really phase her. She'd been called worse... by _Rachel_, come to think of it. Whatever, she still loved the tiny diva that was suddenly launching herself off the bed and running toward Finn.

"Rach, what are you doing?" Santana asked, though she didn't seem to be heard as Rachel kicked Finn in the knee and punched him once he was down. Santana jumped off the bed and pulled Rachel back before anything else could happen. "Baby, what's going on? You hate violence." Santana said.

"He had no right to say that about you." Rachel said, looking in the Latina's eyes. Santana smiled softly. "I wanted to defend you... like you defended me with those Cheerios." the diva continued.

"Baby, I can take Finn Hudson. I don't want you getting hurt." Santana whispered, kissing the girl's forehead before turning around. "Hudson, I suggest you get downstairs to a place where your only witness isn't my best friend and possibly the slowest blonde ever." Brittany looked up. "Love ya, B." Santana said, smiling. Brittany smiled back as Mr. Schue appeared in the doorway.

"Santana, Rachel, why'd you two come up here last night?" he asked.

"Santana had a headache and we came up here to get her some ibuprofen and we fell asleep." Rachel explained with a smile. Santana nodded in agreement, though she was surprised Rachel was lying.

"Okay. Just let me know next time, okay? I know we're in your grandparents' house, but still..."

"Of course, Mr. Schuester. We should have informed you that we were coming upstairs." Rachel said, grabbing Santana's hand and leading her downstairs.

"Did you guys... you know..." Brittany said, smiling when they were in the basement. Santana rolled her eyes playfully.

"Britt-Britt its not a dirty word." she teased. Brittany grinned. "And no. I was not about to have sex with her when her grandparents were down the hall and you guys were downstairs. Not happening." Santana said.

"What's not happening?" Rachel asked, returning to Santana's side.

"Finn taking you back." Santana said, knowing the real answer wouldn't go down to well with the diva.

"Santana Lopez, I am not an object to be _taken_." Rachel said, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course not, babe." Santana said.

"I am a person who has her own mind." Rachel continued. Santana smiled.

"I know, Hobbit. That's why I like you so much." she said. Rachel's face softened.

"Aw... Tana..." she whispered, kissing the Latina.

"Can you guys just stop? Its annoying." Finn said.

"You're the one being annoying, Finn!" Quinn said to her boyfriend. He looked up. "Seriously. All you've done for a week is glare at the two. If you want to be with me, you need to stop worrying about what Rachel is doing and who Rachel is seeing. Just because _you _could never make her that happy doesn't mean she doesn't deserve to be that happy." Quinn yelled.

"I'm the one who she's supposed to be with!" Finn yelled. Santana almost punched him, but before she could the brief look of hurt that had flashed on Quinn's face was gone and her calm composure returned.

"Get over yourself Finn. I have." she said. Everyone stared at Quinn with wide eyes.

"What are you saying?" he asked.

"I'm saying we're done. Over. I'm done with you." Quinn said. Santana smirked.

"Hell yea Q! Stand up for your blonde self!" she yelled. Rachel elbowed her, but was clearly trying to hide her laughter.

"Santana, stay out of this. For once just mind you own damn business!" Finn said.

"There's nothing for her to stay out of and she's _my_ friend. She can say whatever she wants to." Quinn said. Finn glared at her.

"You can't break up with me. I got dumped by Rachel. I'm not gonna get dumped by you too!" he said.

"You just did. Congrats Finn. You got dumped by the most popular girl in school _and _the least popular girl." Quinn said.

"Watch it, Fabray." Santana said, wrapping an arm around Rachel's waist and pulling her close.

"Sorry. Anyway, this is your own fault, Finn. I know you were just using me to make Rachel jealous and I was using you to get back on top. Guess what?I'm back on top. But that's not the reason I'm breaking up with you. You're a conceited jerk who only thinks of himself. You always want what you can't have and never want what you do have. And now you have nothing." Quinn said, walking to the other side of the room.

"There's no way I'm staying here!" Finn said.

"Then I guess its a good thing no one wants you here." Santana replied as Finn grabbed his stuff and stormed out.

"Baby you're-"

"Incorrigible. Yea. I got it." Santana said, smiling down. Rachel rolled her eyes and kissed the Latina. "And you love me for it." Santana whispered against her lips. Rachel smiled and nodded.

"Yea I do." she whispered.


	16. Chapter 16

Much to Santana's dismay, Mr. Schue refused to allow Finn to leave the house. Puck decided that the Glee Club would play Truth or Dare so they all sat spread across the room while Mr. Schue went upstairs to drink some coffee with Rachel's grandparents. "All right. Let's get this party started. Its time for the real fun to begin." Puck said. They were going to use soda instead of liquor in case someone didn't want to answer a question or do a dare.

"Okay... Mercedes, Truth or Dare?" Tina said.

"Truth."

"Okay... did you ever imagine hooking up with Mr. Schue?" Tina asked. Every single person made a face of repulsion.

"Absolutely not." Mercedes said. Everyone laughed. "Okay... Quinn, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Mercedes grinned.

"I dare you to... hmm... I dare you grind against Rachel for an entire song." Mercedes said. Both Rachel and Quinn's eyes widened and Santana shook her head.

"No fucking way. Quinn, drink up." she said.

"Gladly." Quinn said, grabbing the soda. "Okay, Rachel Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"What's the longest you've gone without listening to a Barbra Streisand song on your iPod?" Quinn asked. Rachel blushed and mumbled something that no one could hear. "What was that?"

"I said an hour." Rachel repeated. Everyone busted out laughing and Rachel glared at her girlfriend. Wrapping an arm around her shoulder, Santana tried to calm down.

"I'm sorry, babe. But that's hilarious." Santana said, giggling. Rachel hit her in the stomach.

"Whatever. Sam, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Is your hair color _really_ natural?" Rachel asked. Sam blushed and looked away.

"I knew it!" Kurt yelled, clapping his hands. Rachel laughed.

"Puck, Truth or Dare?" Sam asked.

"Dare. All of you wimps make me sick." Puck said.

"I dare you to kiss Kurt." Sam said. Puck stared at him.

"Give me the soda." he said. Everyone laughed.

"Finn, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"If you could fuck anyone in the Glee Club, who would it be?" Puck asked. Santana glared at the Mowhawked boy.

"Rachel." Finn answered without hesitation.

"Hope and dream, Finnocene. Its never going to happen." Santana said.

"Brittany, truth or dare?" Finn asked, glaring at the Latina.

"Truth."

"Who's the best fuck you ever had?" Santana and Artie looked at Brittany curiously.

"Santana." The Latina in question smirked as Artie's jaw dropped.

"Don't worry Wheels. I'm fully committed to Rachel now. You're safe." she said. Rachel glared up at the Latina. "As if you didn't know that Brittany and I hooked up." she said.

"Mmhmm."

"Santana, truth or dare?" Brittany asked.

"Dare. And I'll actually go through with it." Santana smirked. Brittany grinned evilly.

"I dare you to kiss Finn. With tongue." she said. Santana clenched her jaw and stood up.

"Five seconds. No longer." she said, leaning down to kiss the giant boy. She had to stop herself from gagging as her tongue entered his mouth and he pushed back. She counted to five in her head before pulling away. She quickly walked back to Santana, pulled her up from the floor, and pushed her against the wall as she kissed the diva. She gently pushed her tongue into her girlfriend's mouth, earning a moan from the future Broadway star. "Why didn't you tell me he was a bad kisser?" she mumbled against the diva's lips.

"You've kissed him before." Rachel replied. Santana chuckled, causing her girlfriend to shiver at the vibrations. "I love you."

"I love you too. Help me get that taste out of my mouth." Santana whispered.

"Love to." Rachel said. Immediately after, Santana was pulled off of Rachel.

"What the fuck? Finn, what is the matter with you?" she yelled.

"Stop kissing Rachel!"

"She's my girlfriend, not yours!" Santana yelled.

"Fuck off, Santana, and leave her alone! Just shut up!" Finn yelled. Santana glared and stepped between the furious boy and her girlfriend.

"Why don't you just go? We already told you we didn't want you here!" she yelled.

"I said shut up!" Finn said, hitting her. Santana went flying backwards and into a nearby shelf. "If you'd just minded your own damn business, she'd be mine!" he said, throwing her into a wall.

"Santana!" Rachel screamed as she ran forward.

"No! Stay there, Rachel!" Santana yelled. Brittany and Quinn ran forward and held Santana back as Sam, Puck, Mike, and Matt rushed forward to help the girl out. Tina, Kurt, and Mercedes ran up the stairs to get Mr. Schue. The teacher, along with Caroline and Richard, ran down the stairs.

"Santana!" Rachel cried, trying to surge forward as the Cheerios held her back. Finn continued to try to hit her. Puck, Mike, Matt and Mr. Schue pulled him off of Santana. Artie wheeled forward and Sam placed the Latina girl in his lap before he wheeled to the other side of the room to get her out of the way. He even went as far as to turn so he was facing the corner to offer more protection. Rachel pulled out of the cheerleader's grip and ran to her girlfriend. "Tana... Tana, baby, talk to me." she pleaded. Upon hearing her girlfriend's voice, Santana opened her eyes and leaned her forehead on Rachel's shoulder.

"Baby... it hurts." she whispered, crying. Rachel inspected the Latina's injuries and that only fueled the anger. Leaping up, Rachel ran across the room.

"Finn, you son of a bitch!" Rachel screamed, only to be caught by Puck.

"Rachel, stop. Its not going to help her. Someone get her into a car and get her to a hospital." Puck said. Rachel nodded and the blonde Cheerios ran forward, grabbed their friend, and carried her upstairs. Rachel sat in the back with her girlfriend and Quinn drove.

"Please be okay baby. I love you so much. Please be okay, baby." Rachel said softly.


	17. Chapter 17

Rachel sat in a chair next to the hospital bed that Santana occupied, staring at the now unconcious girl as she had been for the past eight hours. She'd never seen Santana look so vulnerable. "Tana... I love you so much. Please wake up, baby." she whispered.

"Any change?" a soft voice asked. Eyes never leaving the Latina girl, Rachel shook her head. "Rachel, you should get some sleep." Matt said.

"No. I'm not sleeping until she wakes up. I'm going to be here when she does."

"Don't you think she'd rather wake up to a fresh, awake Rachel than a worn out, tired one?" Matt asked. Rachel glared.

"How the hell do you know what she wants? You've been gone for a year." she snapped.

"Rachel, Santana and I are cousins. Her mom and my mom are sisters." Rachel's eyes widened.

"But... sophomore year when you, Mike, and Noah had chose Glee Club over football it seemed as if you two were dating." she said. Matt smiled and shook his head.

"She's more like my sister than my cousin. We grew up next door to one another and we spent most of our time together. We sat in my room and cried for about two hours when we found out I was moving to Houston. Santana was the first person I told when I found out we were coming back to Lima. I was the first person she came out to." Matt said.

"I thought she came out to Brittany first." Matt shook his head.

"She came out to me right after we lost at Regionals. She said she thought she might be gay or maybe bi, all she knew was she liked making out with Brittany more than she probably should have. She made me swear not to tell my aunt and uncle because their reactions probably won't be awesome and to this day I've kept that promise." he said. Rachel smiled slightly and he walked over to the other side of his cousin. "I could kill Finn for doing this." he said, gently running a finger over a cut on Santana's cheek.

"Would you mind staying with her while I go home and change into something a little more comfortable?" Rachel asked. Matt looked up and nodded.

"The other members are leaving in shifts to change into comfortable clothes. You go on ahead."

"I'll be back in half an hour." Rachel promised.

"Take your time, Rach." he said, sitting down next to his cousin. "Come on, Santi. You gotta wake up for this girl. She needs you. Britt needs you. I need you, cuz." he whispered, holding her hand.

* * *

><p>Rachel pulled up in front of her house and was engulfed in a hug the minute she walked in the door. "Dad, Daddy, can I breathe for a second?" she snapped. Hiram pulled back in shock. "Sorry. Its been a stressful and long day." she said.<p>

"We know. Your grandparents called. How's Santana? We would have called but we didn't think you'd want to leave her long enough to answer." Hiram said.

"She hasn't woken up yet."

"Who's with her right now?"

"Matt. He convinced me to at least come home and change into something comfortable." Rachel said. Leroy and Hiram raised shocked eyebrows at the fact that Rachel let someone near her girlfriend. "They're cousins." she explained.

"Ah... Where are her parents?" Leroy asked.

"No idea. I'm sure Matt at least tried to get ahold of them, but I haven't seen them." she said, walking upstairs. Ten minutes later, she returned in a pair of royal blue Adidas sweatpants, a matching jacket, a white tank top, and her hair in a high ponytail. "I'm going back. I'll call when I know something."

"Rachel wait, at least eat something." Leroy said.

"Daddy, my girlfriend is in a coma. She could wake up at any moment and I'd like to be there. I know you hate her, but I _love _her and I'm _going_ to be there for her. I don't have time to eat." Rachel said.

"Sweetie, you not eating isn't going to help Santana. Please eat something, even if its small." Leroy said. Rachel sighed and grabbed an apple and a granola bar.

"Will this do?" she asked. Nodding, Leroy handed her a water bottle. "Thanks. Can I please go now?" she asked.

"Go ahead sweetie." Hiram said. Soon, Rachel was pulling out of the driveway and speeding down the street.

* * *

><p>Rachel walked back into the hospital room to find Santana still sleeping. She smiled as she saw Matt holding his cousin's hand with his head rested on her hip. Sighing, Rachel walked into the waiting room. "What are you doing in here?" Puck asked.<p>

"After seven they only allow one visitor at a time unless its immediate family and I didn't have the heart to wake Matt up." Rachel said, sitting down next to the Mowhawked boy.

"No change?" he asked. Rachel shook his head. "Finn's fucking dead, Rach. If Matt doesn't do it, then I will."

"Why didn't you tell me they were related?" Rachel asked. He shrugged.

"Not my story to tell." he said. Rachel smiled. "Do they know we're related?" he asked. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Are you kidding? Do you know how much crap we'd get for that? I still can't believe I made out with my cousin." she said.

"I still can't believe we didn't know we're cousins. I mean, this is Lima." Puck said. Rachel laughed softly. "She's gonna be okay, Ray. She's got you to come back to. She loves you too much to make you live without her." he said softly as she layed her head against his shoulder. Suddenly, Finn walked into the room. "What the hell are you doing here?" Puck growled.

"I want to apologize to Santana." he said.

"You can't. She's unconcious." Rachel hissed. Just as Finn opened his mouth, a doctor appeared.

"Ms. Berry?"

"Yes?"

"Can you come with me please?"

* * *

><p>Opening her eyes, all Santana saw was unfamiliar surroundings and an awful lot of white. She felt her hand holding onto another and looked down to see her cousin sleeping with his head on her hip. Rolling her eyes, Santana smiled. "<em>El esta loco."<em> she muttered, looking around for Rachel. When she didn't see her, she immediately tried to jump up, causing Matt to wake up.

"San?"

"Where's Rachel? I want Rachel. Did Finn hurt her? Why can't I get this stupid IV out?" Santana rambled.

"Ms. Lopez, calm down." a nurse said.

"Can someone go get Rachel Berry from the waiting room please?" Matt asked. Three minutes later, Santana saw her petite girlfriend.

"Rachel, baby, did he hurt you? Are you okay? Tell them to let me go." Santana said. Rachel rushed forward.

"Baby, I'm fine. I'm so happy that you're awake, but you can't leave yet because they have to check on you and make sure you're good to go. We'll leave soon though. I'm not going anywhere though. I love you." she whispered, kissing the Latina.

"Why can't I go? Is everything okay?"

"No, Ms. Lopez, I'm afraid it isn't. At least not for the time being." the doctor said. Matt, Rachel, and Santana looked up with wide eyes.


	18. Chapter 18

Santana walked into the choir room, thoroughly confused.

_FLASBACK_

_"What the hell is wrong with me?" Santana asked. Rachel bit her lip as she tried not to cry. Santana looked over. "Rach, come here." she whispered, holding out her hand. Rachel grabbed the Latina's hand and stepped closer, pushing some hair out of her girlfriend's eyes. _

_"What's going on?" she asked quietly._

_"Ms. Lopez, you are going to be suffering from short term memory loss. It is unclear for how long." Santana's face froze._

_"Baby... baby are you okay?" Rachel whispered in her ear, clearly holding back tears. Santana nodded slowly and looked up._

_"Rachel... baby, I'm scared." Santana whispered. Rachel nodded._

_"So am I, Tana. I'm here for you no matter what though." she said. Santana buried her face in Rachel's chest and cried._

_END FLASHBACK_

"Tana?" Santana looked up and saw her girlfriend sitting on the piano bench.

"Hey." the cheerleader said.

"Are you okay?" Santana nodded slowly.

"What are you doing?" she asked. Rachel smiled.

"Just practicing." Santana nodded and sat down, looking at what Rachel was playing.

"I've never heard of this song before." she said. Rachel bit her lip. "What?"

"I played it for you on the way to school this morning." she said softly. Santana closed her eyes. "Oh baby, I'm sorry."

"Its not your fault." Santana whispered. Rachel pushed some hair out of her face and they sat in silence. "Shit. I have to get to Cheerios practice." Santana said suddenly as she jumped up.

"Tana, baby, there's no Cheerios practice this afternoon." Rachel said. Santana turned around.

"Really?" Rachel nodded and Santana sat back down. "What song are you playing?" Rachel smiled softly. "I already asked you that, didn't I?" Rachel nodded. "Damn it!" Santana yelled as she stood up, causing Rachel to jump.

"Baby, its okay." she said, trying to grab her hand.

"No its not! I hate walking around like this!"

"Like what?"

"I never know what's going on! I just want to be able to remember one damn thing!" Santana yelled. Rachel bit her lip and looked away. "I just... Rachel?" Santana asked, her voice suddenly soft.

"I'm fine." Rachel choked out, wiping her eyes. Santana frowned.

"What's wrong?" she asked, sitting back down.

"I just... I hate that you have to go through this. Its so hard to watch you in so much pain and frustration. I never want to see you be anything other than happy and to have to watch in pain is so difficult. I love you, Santana." Rachel said. Santana allowed the tears to fall.

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't apologize. You can't help it. I'm the one who should be apologizing." Rachel said. Santana's brow furrowed and pulled Rachel closer.

"Baby... please don't cry." she whispered. Honestly, she'd forgotten what she and Rachel were talking about, but she had a feeling she shouldn't bring that up right now and decided to play it safe with phrases that wouldn't give her away. "Why are you crying?"

"Because it just hurts so much to see you go through this."

"Don't cry, baby. Don't cry. Its okay." Santana whispered. Rachel looked up and saw the confusion in Santana's eyes. "Don't cry." she pleaded.

"Why not?"

"Because I love you. Don't cry." Santana said. Rachel smiled. "When... when will I get my memory back?" Santana asked carefully. Rachel looked down.

"I don't know. Baby, if I could, I'd get your memory back for you now."

"I know. But for now, I just..." Santana trailed off.

"You just..." Santana's brow furrowed.

"I can't remember." she growled. Rachel reached a hand up to touch her cheek.

"It'll be okay, Tana. The doctor said you'd eventually be able to remember things." she said softly.

"Eventually isn't soon enough." Santana whispered, crying softly. Rachel nodded.

"I know, baby."

"Please don't give up on me. Don't get frustrated and don't leave. I need you, especially right now." Santana croaked out. Rachel shook her head.

"I'm not going anywhere, baby. I promise." she said.


	19. Chapter 19

The days kept getting more and more difficult for both brunettes. Santana continued to grow frustrated with herself and Rachel could hardly stand to see her girlfriend in so much pain.

"I just don't know what to do. I want to help her, but she shuts down." Rachel said. Hiram smiled sympathetically.

"She has to deal with this in her own way. Santana loves you, you know that. But this is harder on her than it is on you." he said. Rachel nodded.

"Sweetie, all you can do is be there for her. You can't force her to remember. It'll happen, but its going to take time." Leroy said. He'd come to have a soft spot for the Latina, starting with when she got beat up by the Cheerios for defending Rachel and almost killed by Finn for protecting the diva. He'd been carefully observing Santana, and noticed that regardless of how she was feeling at the moment, she was never rude to Rachel. She may accidentally let a rude comment or a sharp tone slip out, but it was completely understandable and she always apologized.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Tana, did you eat?" Rachel asked as she was putting up the last of her dinner. Her girlfriend had just shown up and was leaning against the counter. Santana nodded._

_"Yea. I stopped at Sonic on the way here." she said. Rachel looked over._

_"Are you sure?" she asked. Santana sighed._

_"Yes, I'm sure Rachel."_

_"I'm just checking." Rachel said._

_"Do you want to see the receipt?" Santana snapped, going through her purse and pulling out a piece of paper. "Here. Is this good enough for you?" Rachel flinched and Santana's face dropped. "Oh baby... Rachel, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." she said, backing away from the diva._

_"Tana, come back." Rachel said as the Latina ran out of the kitchen. "Santana!" she yelled as she ran after her. Leroy looked up and saw the Latina heading for the door and jumped in front of it._

_"Mr. Berry, can you please move?" Santana asked softly._

_"No."_

_"Please, sir."_

_"Santana, I can't do that." Leroy said. Hiram walked into the hallway._

_"What's going on?" he asked carefully._

_"Santana's trying to leave, but we won't let her." Leroy explained._

_"Tana, please talk to me." Rachel pleaded softly. Santana backed away._

_"No. I'm going to hurt you." she said._

_"You're not going to hurt me. You're hurting me right now." Rachel said. Santana stopped walking. "Baby, I'm going to help you." she whispered, pulling the taller girl into a hug as she began sobbing. Leroy watched, on the verge of tears himself._

_END FLASHBACK_

There was a knock on the door and Rachel pushed herself off of the counter she was leaning on. "I'll get it." she sighed, walking to the front hallway. Through the glass on the door, she saw Santana and instantly smiled. "Hey sweetie." she said when she opened the door.

"Hey." Santana said distractedly as she kept looking at her phone.

"Why do you keep checking your phone?"

"I told Matt to text me to help make sure I remember to call my grandmother at a certain time." Santana said. Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"Tana?"

"Yea?"

"When did you tell Matt to do that?" Santana thought for a moment.

"I don't know. About an hour ago? Maybe a little more." Rachel bit her lip.

"What'd you have for breakfast this morning?"

"Waffles."

"When's our test that we were told about in English today?"

"Next Thursday."

"What'd you have for lunch today?" Santana gave her a strange look.

"You surprised me with Breadstix, remember?"

"What song did I sing in Glee Club today?" Rachel asked. Santana raised an eyebrow.

"You sang _The Only Exception_ and you sang it to me." Rachel couldn't help the huge smile that was crawling across her face. "What?"

"Do you realize that you just told me your entire day?" Santana's brow furrowed. "Baby... you just told me your entire day. Even things from this morning." Santana's face slowly showed that she was beginning to realize what Rachel was saying.

"So... what you're saying is... I..."

"Baby, you remembered." Rachel said, squealing as she jumped into the Cheerio's arms. Santana laughed out of happiness as she hugged Rachel in the air. Leroy and Hiram quickly ran into the hallway.

"What's wrong? Santana, are you okay?" Hiram asked. Santana set the diva down and nodded.

"Dad, Daddy, she remembered stuff from like eight hours ago." Rachel said. Leroy raised an eyebrow.

"What'd we do last night while you were here?" Santana bit her lip.

"For dinner, the three of us had pepperoni pizza and Rachel had a salad. We all had ice cream for dessert, Rachel's being non-dairy, of course. Then we made popcorn and watched _Funny Girl_." she answered. Leroy broke into a smile.

"I think you've got your memory back." he said. Santana grinned and hugged Rachel.

"We should celebrate. What do you wanna do?" Rachel asked. Santana opened her mouth, but was interrupted by a loud banging on the door. Looking out the door, Santana's eyes widened.

"Rach, get upstairs now."

"What? Why?" Santana shook her head and pulled Rachel upstairs. "Santana, what is going on?" Rachel asked when Santana had led them to the diva's room.

"My mom, she was out there." They could hear yelling in the distance. "Oh shit. Oh no."

"Do you think she found out?" Rachel asked. Santana bit her lip.

_"Yo sólo ... No sé ... Estoy muy asustada, Rachel. Pero te voy a proteger de ella, te lo prometo. Ella no va a llegar a ninguna parte cerca de usted y-"_

"Santana, I don't speak Spanish." Rachel interrupted. Before Santana could translate, the bedroom door flung open.

_"Eres una desgracia."_ Santana and Rachel looked up to see a woman that Rachel assumed was Santana's mother. The Latina's eyes widened.

_"Pero mami-"_

_"¿Cómo puedes ser homosexual?"_ she said, cutting Santana off.

_"No exactamente elegir."_ Santana yelled.

_"Bueno, no se puede ser homosexual. No voy a dejar que la niña de arruinar su vida."_ Santana's jaw dropped.

_"Mami yo la amo. Ella es mi novia y yo estoy enamorado de ella."_ Her mother glared at Rachel.

_"Y que con la cuerda de su pobre primo Matt a la clandestinidad para usted."_ Santana's eyes narrowed.

_"Yo no le obligan a mi sexualidad en secreto! Se ofreció porque él se preocupa por mí!"_

_"Yo no quiero que viviendo en mi casa nunca más."_ Rachel watched as her girlfriend completely froze.

"Santana?" she said tentitively. Santana sat down on Rachel's bed.

_"Mami no."_ she whispered.

_"No me llames así. Ya no eres mi hija. Usted me disgusto."_

_"No digas eso. Te necesito ahora mismo."_ Santana pleaded.

_"Usted puede venir mañana conseguir su material. No voy a estar en la casa ocho-siete, por lo que puede tener esa cantidad de tiempo. Considérese afortunado de que me voy a dar todo ese tiempo. Sólo debe darle treinta minutos como el Fabrays hicieron cuando se enteraron de Quinn estaba embarazada."_ Tears were streaming down Santana's face.

_"¿Dónde se supone que voy a vivir?"_ she asked.

_"No es mi problema."_ her mother said, turning around and walking out. Rachel's fathers ran up the stairs.

"Santana, are you okay?" Rachel asked quietly, trying to see if Santana was breathing. It didn't look like she was, but Santana nodded her acknowledgement. "What did she say?"

"That I'm a disgrace, that she won't let me be gay and that she won't let you ruin my life, that I'm no longer her daughter, and that she's giving me all day tomorrow to pack up my stuff, move out, and find a place to live." Santana said. Rachel's face fell.

"Tana, I'm so sorry." she whispered.

"Santana, you're welcome to spend the night here and tomorrow we'll discuss some things." Leroy said. Santana nodded and clung to Rachel as her dads left to give them privacy.

"Come here." Rachel whispered as she laid down. Santana shuffled over and was pulled into Rachel's arms. "Remember how right after we made it official you walked right up to me and didn't give a damn about what anybody thought?" Santana nodded.

_FLASHBACK_

_Rachel was standing in the library. It was time for her to begin her research for her senior research paper. Suddenly, there was a hand on her shoulder. "Hey." a soft voice said behind her. Turning around, she saw her girlfriend._

_"Santana. Hi." she whispered, clearly surprised. Her eyes darted around the library and she quickly turned._

_"Rachel, what are you doing?" Santana asked. Rachel turned around and saw hurt on the Latina's face. "Why don't you want to talk to me?" she whispered. Rachel smiled._

_"Tana, of course I want to talk to you. I just don't want to mess up your reputation. I'm Rachel Berry."_

_"And I'm Santana Lopez. Now that we've got the formalities out of the way, let's talk about why you think that you'd mess up my reputation." Santana said. Rachel shrugged. "No. Don't shrug it off. Come here." Santana whispered, leading them to a table. "Now, tell Auntie Tana why you think you'll mess up my reputation."_

_"Okay, first of all, don't refer to yourself as Auntie Tana. Its more than a little creepy."_

_"Noted."_

_"And second of all, I'm Rachel Berry. I'm captain of the Glee Club with no popular connection. Even when I was with Finn, I still got slushied." Rachel said. Santana raised an eyebrow and leaned closer._

_"Guess what?"_

_"What?"_

_"Nobody is scared of Finn. He doesn't have the power to stop the slushies. I do. I'll end them, I promise. I'll protect you." Santana said. Rachel smiled. "I don't give a fuck what people say about me, but they aren't gonna be talking about you and they sure as hell won't be throwing no damn slushies your way. I take care of the people I care about and I may be new at this, but I'm pretty sure a girlfriend falls into that category." the Latina said, softly kissing Rachel in front of everyone in the library._

_END FLASHBACK_

"What's your point?" Santana asked.

"What's changed since then? Nothing. You're the same Santana. I know its tough, but just because your mother doesn't accept you for who you are, doesn't mean you aren't the same person that I love. And who knows? Maybe she'll come around." Rachel whispered. Santana nodded.

"You're the best girlfriend ever." Rachel smiled. "I love you Rachel." Santana said, yawning.

"I love you too. Why don't you go to sleep for a bit?" Santana nodded and quickly fell asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Santana woke up and looked around an unfamiliar room. It took her a moment to process that she was not in her own room, but in another room. She looked out the window and realized she was in the guest room at Rachel's house. Sighing, she let her head fall back down on the pillow. She couldn't believe her mother had kicked her out of her house. Her _home_. The place she'd grown up. With the help of the Glee Club (except Finn, who currently was banned from Glee Club), she'd moved every single one of her possessions out of her house and into Rachel's. She left nothing but the bed, the desk, and the dresser, which were all completely bare. Santana stared at the door, unable to find the will to get out bed until she heard a knock on the door. "Come in." she said, her voice cracking a bit. The door opened to reveal her girlfriend and Santana couldn't help but smile.

"You're crying." Rachel said softly. Santana finally registered the wetness of her cheeks and shrugged. "Baby..." Rachel said, climbing into the bed.

"I... I can't believe it. Still." Santana whispered. Rachel frowned. "Its stupid, I know."

"No it isn't. You're hurt. You have the right to be. Just know that I'm here for you." Rachel whispered.

* * *

><p>Leroy walked past the open door to the guest... <em>Santana's <em>room, and heard soft voices. He peered inside to see his daughter on her girlfriend's bed. The Latina was under the covers while Rachel was still in her pajamas. Just as he was about to say something about the rules they had agreed on, he paused as he heard what was being said.

"Tana, you'll be okay. And someday they may come to accept you for who you are. You'll always have me though. I'm not going anywhere. You'll always have a home." Rachel was whispering.

"I know, and I'll never be able to completely thank you for that, but I just want my parents to support me." Santana said through her tears. Rachel stroked her girlfriend's hair.

"I know baby. I know. I know its hard. Let me help you get through this." Rachel said. Leroy nodded to himself and continued on downstairs to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"Baby, you still have to decide if you're going to press charges against Finn." Rachel reminded her. Santana nodded.<p>

"I know. I really want to, but I honestly just want to forget about the whole thing. A trial will just get in the way of that, you know?" Rachel nodded. "And... I think we need to let him back into Glee Club."

"What? Why?" Santana sighed.

"Because... we need him, Rach. He is a good singer, even if his dancing straight up sucks. And as much as I don't want to admit it, your voice does sound great with his." Santana said. Rachel bit her lip.

"I don't know if I'll be able to sing with him after what he did to you." she said. Santana smiled softly.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>Leroy stood up as he heard the doorbell ring. Walking over, he saw a boy he vaguely recognized from the Glee Club performances. "Can I help you?" he asked as he opened the door.<p>

"Hi. I'm Matt Rutherford. I'm Santana's cousin." Leroy nodded. "Is she here?"

"She's upstairs. You can go on up." Leroy said. Matt smiled and went upstairs.

"San?" he said, softly knocking on the door.

"Matt... what are you doing here?" the Latina asked.

"I came to check on you. How are you feeling?" he asked.

"How do you think? My parents kicked me out for being gay." she said. He looked down. "Have you talked to them?"

"Yea... I saw them last night. They asked where you were staying." he said.

"And you said?"

"I told them you were staying with Rachel. They actually seemed happy to know you found somewhere safe to stay." he answered. She nodded, taking in the information.

"How did they find out?" Rachel dared to ask. Matt shrugged.

"This is Lima. You guys were out at school. One of the parents must have seen you guys and told them." he said. Santana closed her eyes and Rachel bowed her head. "Hey... I think they'll come around."

"Maybe... but I don't know if I can trust them after this. That... That was too much. They can't take back what they said to me. Its just not possible." Santana said. Matt nodded.

"Look, I have to go. I just wanted to make sure you were okay." he said, hugging both girls before leaving the house.

"We should probably get dressed." Santana said, getting out of the bed and searching for some clothes. Rachel watched in sadness before getting up and going to her own closet.

* * *

><p>"Did you like the movie, Rach?" Santana asked as they walked into the house. They'd gone to see <em>Footloose<em> and had just returned. Rachel smiled and nodded. "Good."

"Santana?" The Latina looked up at the familiar voice.

"Daddy..." she whispered. Rachel watched as her girlfriend hung back and pushed her forward a bit. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you. I miss you, _mija_." Santana shrugged.

"Tana talk to him." Rachel whispered.

"Its not that easy Rachel." Santana said. Her father stared at his daughter.

"Robert, would you like something to drink?" Leroy asked. Robert looked at his high school friend.

"Water would be great, Leroy. Thank you." he said before turning back to his daughter. "Santana, I'm sorry that your mother kicked you out-"

"You could have stopped her! You knew what she was doing! You could have told her no! You could have fought for me!" Santana yelled, sobbing. Rachel's heart broke as she watched her girlfriend. "You could have stopped her!" Santana said, pushing past her father and running upstairs.

"I'm sorry." Rachel whispered, running after her girlfriend.

* * *

><p>"Tana, are you okay?" Rachel asked softly. Santana shook her head.<p>

"Is he gone?" she asked. Rachel looked out the window.

"He just left. You know you'll have to talk to them eventually, right?" Rachel asked. Santana shook her head. "Santana-"

"Just leave it, Rachel!" Santana said. Rachel sighed.

"Fine." she said, walking out of the room.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry." Rachel looked up at the soft apology. "I was a bitch. I'm sorry." Rachel sighed and took in Santana's pleading eyes.<p>

"Come here." she said, gesturing towards teh bed. Santana quickly sat down next to her girlfriend. "I love you, Santana. I'm just trying to help."

"I get that. I'm sorry." Rachel smiled slightly.

"Its okay." she whispered, kissing the Latina.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: In this story, Rachel is only vegetarian**

* * *

><p>Santana sighed as she woke up. It'd been close to two months since she was kicked out of her house by her mom. She loved living with Rachel and the Berry's had been super great to her, but she missed the house she'd grown up in. It was her home. It was <em>her<em>.

There were perks to living with her girlfriend though. When Leroy and Hiram would go to sleep, Rachel would sneak over to Santana's room through their adjoining bathroom and slip into her bed. Santana always welcomed her surprise vistor with open arms and a loving smile. They'd stay in Santana's bed until her phone alarm would go off. Rachel would softly kiss Santana before going to begin her morning routine. Santana would sleep for an extra thirty minutes before getting up for school. They'd almost been caught a couple of times, but Rachel had quickly snuck back to her room.

It was the same every morning, and this one was no different. Rachel went to her routine and Santana went back to her dreams. Soon, she had to get up and in twenty minutes she was downstairs, sitting at the bar, and eating cereal. "Morning." she said when Leroy came downstairs. Hiram was at a business conference in Florida.

"Good morning Santana." he said, accepting the cup of coffee the Latina was offering him. They'd discovered that Santana was far better at making coffee than Rachel - or anyone in the Berry family, for that matter - was and she'd grown accustomed to making coffee for the Berry men every morning. "How did you sleep?"

"Pretty good." she said, smiling at him over her spoon. He nodded and Rachel came downstairs, showered and dressed. Santana looked over and shot her a sweet smile as she took in her outfit for the day. Still afraid that she would be slushied, Rachel had chosen to wear one of her incredibly short skirts, a button down white Oxford shirt, and a navy sweater (_not_ argyle. Santana refused to be seen with her wearing argyle) over the shirt. She'd straightened her hair and placed a red and navy headband in her hair. She was wearing makeup. It was more than she used to wear, but not as much as Santana wore, and she was wearing the necklace Santana had given her for their one month anniversary around her neck. "Morning Rach." Santana said as Rachel wrapped her arms around her shoulders and hugged her.

"Morning Tana." she said, kissing the Latina's temple. "Morning Daddy." she said, hugging Leroy.

"Good morning sweetie." he said, kissing the top of her head. She walked over and and began preparing her favorite breakfast of granola and berries.

"Rach." Santana spoke up. Rachel looked over at her and Santana pointed at the spot next to her. On the place mat was a bowl of granola and berries with a glass of orange juice. Rachel smiled and put away what she'd gotten out.

"Thank you." she said, kissing the Latina's cheek as she sat down next to her.

"No problem." she said, sipping her own juice.

"So Rachel how did you sleep?" Leroy asked casually. Rachel smiled.

"Pretty well." He nodded.

"I went into your bedroom this morning to return your jacket you'd left downstairs and noticed you weren't in your room." he commented.

"I was probably in the bathroom." Rachel lied. He raised an eyebrow.

"Huh... Because your bathroom door was open. As was the one leading into your room, Santana." The Latina bit her lip. "I thought we set rules when Santana moved in. No sleeping in each other's beds." he scolded. Rachel and Santana looked down.

"Sorry Leroy." Santana said. He sighed.

"We didn't do anything other than sleep, Daddy. Honest." Rachel offered. He nodded.

"I trust you two. How about this... As long as both bathroom doors stay open, both bedroom doors stay unlocked, and clothes stay _on_," Rachel and Santana blushed. "You may sleep in the same bed." The two teenagers smiled. "The only reason I can justify doing this is because you can't get each other pregnant and I trust you two wouldn't do anything when Hiram and I are just down the hall." he said.

"Thank you Daddy!" Rachel said. He sighed.

"You two aren't having sex are you?"

"Daddy!" Santana blushed.

"No, we aren't, sir." she said. It was technically the truth. They hadn't had sex since their one month anniversary. Santana had never truly been in love. She'd never been nervous during sex and Rachel was still new at it, so they were taking things slow. It was actually Santana's idea. Their relationship had happened pretty fast and she wanted Rachel to have everything she deserved, including all the cheesy romantic stuff that came with dating. He smiled.

"Good to know. Have a good day at school!" he said, leaving for work.

"Well that was mortifying." Rachel said. Santana giggled and wrapped an arm around her girlfriend's shoulders, leaning in to press a wet kiss to her cheek. "Ew. You got milk on my cheek." she said. Santana bit her lip to stop from smiling.

"Sorry." she said, using her napkin to wipe the liquid off. "Come on, let's get to school."

* * *

><p>"Rach!" The diva in question turned around to see her girlfriend chasing after her.<p>

"Hi Tana." she said, smiling. Santana kissed her softly and walked with her to the choir room.

"Santana." The Latina looked up.

"Mom." she whispered. Rachel bit her lip and backed up.

"I'll come back." she said, smiling as she walked out.

"No, wait." Santana said. Rachel shook her head and smiled softly before leaving the room. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you. Its been awhile." her mother said.

"You kicked me out two months ago." she replied softly. Her mother nodded. "I'm still gay Mom."

"I know. I talked to Leroy Berry this morning. I called to ask if you were doing alright and if he would accept some money. He politely refused but told me you were doing okay. He said you were a wonderful girl and that we did an amazing job raising you. Santi... I want you to come home. I want to fix things."

"I can't do that Mom. But if you're serious about fixing things, I am willing to let you back into my life." Santana said. She nodded. "But I can't move back home. I can't take it if you were to kick me out again. I need to stay where I am."

"I understand. Your father and I would like to take you and Rachel to dinner tonight." Santana nodded.

"That sounds great. I'll tell Rachel. Can Leroy come? Rachel's other dad is out of town, so he'd be all alone." she explained.

"Of course. Breadstix at seven?" Santana smiled and nodded. "See you then." she said, walking out of the choir room. Rachel soon walked in.

"Were you eavesdropping?" Santana asked. Rachel grinned.

"I heard every word." she said. Santana smiled and hugged the diva. "I'm so happy for you and I can't wait for tonight." she whispered, kissing the Latina.


	22. Chapter 22

"Its gonna be okay Rach." Santana said as they pulled into Breadstix. After Glee rehearsal, they'd gone to Rachel's hour and a half long voice lesson before heading straight to the restaraunt. Santana sort of wished she'd been able to change out of her Cheerios uniform, but it wasn't like her parents had never seen her in the outfit before. Rachel grabbed her hand.

"I know. They're trying, Tana. That's all that matters right now." Rachel replied. Santana smiled and they walked into the restaraunt. Seeing her parents, she led them over to her table and softly cleared her throat.

"Hi." she said shyly. Her parents looked up from their menus and smiled.

"Santi, Rachel... Hi." Maria said. Rachel smiled.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Lopez. Its nice to see you both again." she said politely, trying to subtely drop Santana's hand. The cheerleader would have none of that and immediately grabbed it again. "Santana, its okay." she said, sitting down. Santana frowned and looked at her parents.

"Talk to her." her mother whispered as she awkwardly hugged her. Santana nodded.

"Rach, why don't you wanna hold my hand?" Santana asked softly. Rachel smiled softly.

"I know how weird this dinner is for you. I don't want to add anymore awkwardness." she replied. Santana looked to her mother.

"Rachel, we're okay with it. We're accepting our daughter for who she is and who she loves. We're... we're trying _mija_." Maria said. Robert nodded. Santana smiled and grabbed Rachel's hand. "How long have you two been together?"

"A little bit after school started." Santana answered, smiling at Rachel.

"How'd you two start dating?" Robert asked. Rachel laughed as Santana looked away guiltily.

"Let's not talk about Rachel and I. Let's talk about almost anything else." she said. Maria raised an eyebrow.

"Santana Alejandra..." she said.

"Yes?"

"Why do you look guilty?" she asked.

"Because I stole Rachel from her boyfriend." Santana mumbled. Maria gasped.

"Santana, what did I tell you after you broke up Quinn's relationship to be with Sam?" she asked. Rachel bit back laughter.

"To leave happy people alone." Santana recited. Rachel couldn't help it. She had to laugh. "But she wasn't happy Mom! Technically, I didn't break any rules... Okay the first time we kissed she was happy, but then after that she wasn't." Santana said, trying to defend herself.

"Is this true?" Maria asked the diva. Santana looked at her.

"Tell her Rach. Tell how you weren't happy." Rachel smiled slightly.

"Well... the first time she kissed me I _believed _I was happy, but after that... well I guess I realized that I actually wasn't happy being stuck in an on again off again relationship." she explained. Maria nodded.

"See?" Santana said obnoxiously.

"Santana be quiet." Rachel said. Santana kissed her cheek.

"Sorry." she said. Rachel smiled and Robert smirked. "What?"

"You're whipped, _mija_." he said.

"Am not." she said. Maria nodded.

"Yes you are." she said, laughing. Santana turned to Rachel.

"Am I whipped?" she asked. Rachel bit her lip.

"No comment." she said, turning her head. Maria cleared her throat.

"Rachel, where's your father? Santana mentioned inviting him." she said. Rachel nodded.

"He had a meeting he had to attend, so he couldn't make it. He said to tell you both he said hello." she explained. Robert and Maria nodded. "He also said, and I quote, 'tell the Lopezes not to even think about offering anymore money to repay us for taking care of Santana.'"

"I don't necessarily agree with that, but I'll start by paying for your dinners. Don't pull out any money." Robert said. Santana nodded and Rachel sighed, remembering her father's other instruction.

"Just let him pay, Rach. It'll make him feel like he's helping somehow." Santana whispered. Rachel sighed and nodded.

* * *

><p>"How was dinner?" Leroy asked as he walked into the living room where Rachel and Santana were cuddling while watching <em>American Idol<em>.

"It was pretty good. We're going again next week." Santana said, smiling up at the man. Standing up, she yawned. "I'm gonna go to bed. Cheerios practice is early tomorrow. Night Leroy." she said, hugging the man.

"Good night Santana." he said. She turned to Rachel.

"I'll see you up there?" she asked. Rachel nodded. "K. Night." Leroy frowned as she left the room.

"Is she moving back in with her parents?" he asked. Rachel met his eyes and saw sadness, which could be coming from the thought of the Latina leaving, and shook her head.

"No. She told her parents she won't move back in with them, but she'll let them back in her life. Its a start. They're trying, that's the important thing." she said. He nodded. "I'm gonna go to bed as well. Good night Daddy."

"Night honey." he said, going to his own room.

* * *

><p>"Hey." Rachel whispered as she entered her room to find Santana laying on her bed. The Latina smiled. "I thought we'd be sleeping in your room."<p>

"No... You've had this room longer than I've had that one. I figured you'd rather sleep in here, so I'm just gonna basically leave my clothes and stuff in my room but keep some stuff in here. Is that okay?" Rachel nodded.

"We're going to be sharing living space when we're in New York, so we may as well get used to it now." she said, smiling. Santana nodded and Rachel slid up next to her.

"I love you Rach." Santana whispered, kissing the diva.

"I love you too. Good night sweetheart."

"Night babe." she said, falling asleep.


	23. Chapter 23

Santana woke up early the next morning, even before Rachel. She had to be at Cheerios practice by six fifteen. As she walked downstairs at five forty-five, she was very surprised to see both Leroy and Hiram in the kitchen. "Good morning." she said, yawning. They looked up in surprise.

"Good morning, Santana." Leroy said.

"What are you doing up so early?" Hiram asked. She smiled at him and immediately walked over to give him a hug.

"I have Cheerios practice. How was your trip?" she asked. He smiled.

"Busy. Don't worry, I brought you back a souvenir." he teased. She grinned.

"Is it bigger than Rachel's?" she asked. He chuckled.

"Isn't today your four month anniversary?" Leroy asked. Santana nodded.

"I wanted to talk to you two about that... I... I want to do something low key and totally not cliche. I was wondering if Rach and I could have the house for the night? I... There's a play that Leroy mentioned wanting to go see in Cleveland. I'd be willing to pay for the tickets and gas..." she said nervously. The two men looked at each other.

"That sounds reasonable. But you're not paying for anything." Leroy said. Santana opened her mouth to protest. "Don't even bother, Santana." he said, sipping the coffee Santana had prepared the night before. She sighed.

"My parents also want to have dinner with you guys since you had to miss yesterday Leroy." she said softly. The look on Hiram's face showed that Leroy had already filled him in on the previous day's events.

"That sounds lovely Santana. Are they interested in the play?" Hiram asked. She shrugged. "We'll give them a call later in the morning. Perhaps they'd want to come along." he said, smiling. Santana nodded and grabbed an apple.

"I have to go. I'll see you guys later." she said, walking out of the door.

* * *

><p>"Happy Anniversary." Santana grinned and turned around.<p>

"Happy Annivesary." she said, kissing the diva softly.

"I have something for you." she whispered shyly. Santana raised an eyebrow. "Close your eyes." Rachel ordered. Santana chuckled and obeyed. Suddenly, she felt a huge weight in her arms and opened them.

"My present is my backpack?" she asked. Rachel smiled.

"You left it at home this morning. You're welcome." she said. Santana chuckled and took in her girlfriend's clothes.

"You're wearing jeans." she commented. Rachel nodded. "_Me gusta_." Santana whispered in her ear. Rachel giggled and blushed.

"Well, I'm glad. As the slushies have been ceasing, I believe it is safe for me to slowly begin wearing my nice clothes to school." she said. Santana grinned.

"You look hot Rach." she said, kissing the diva once more. "So about tonight. I talked to Mercedes and you're going to get ready for our date at her house and then meet me back at yours." she said. Rachel raised a confused eyebrow. "Trust me on this one, okay?"

"Okay." Rachel said as the bell rang.

* * *

><p>"Santana?" The Latina grinned as she heard her girlfriend's voice and waited for her to come into the lving room. "Santana..." she whispered as she took in the scene. The Latina had placed roses all over the room and rose petals on the floor. Soft music was playing over the surround sound and candles were lit. "This is so romantic."<p>

"I seem to remember a certain diva telling me she liked mushy romantic things exactly four months ago, so I decided to go all out." Santana said softly, kissing the diva's cheek. "You look amazing by the way." she said. She meant it too. Mercedes and Kurt had done an amazing job with Rachel. Santana had given Mercedes her favorite dress that Rachel owned and let her go all out with everything else.

"You do too." Rachel said, smiling. Santana blushed and looked down before taking Rachel's hand and leading her into the dining room. The room was essentially set up the same as the living room as far as decorations that Santana had placed. "This looks so beautiful Santana."

"Nothing is as beautiful as you are." Santana whispered, not even caring how cheesy it sounded. Rachel blushed and allowed Santana to lead her to her chair. "I got your favorite from Breadstix. Spaghetti with no meatball and a salad." Santana announced, sitting down in her own chair. Rachel smiled softly. Throughout their meal, they chatted about their day and how much their lives had changed in the past four months.

"Tell me something you never thought you'd be doing." Rachel said as they finished eating. Santana thought for a moment.

"I never thought I'd be loving you." she said carefully, not wanting to offend Rachel, who nodded thoughtfully. "But now I wouldn't change that for anything."

"I love you so much. You obviously put a lot of thought into tonight. This is just... perfect. Thank you so much for this." Rachel said. Santana smiled.

"I'd do it again in a heartbeat. All of it. From the moment I kissed you when we started rehearsing _Take Me or Leave Me_. You may have regretted it when it happened, but I never did. Not for a second. Because it led to this. Never in my life have I ever been as happy as I am now. Not even when I made the Cheerios freshman year." she said.

"I never regretted that kiss." Rachel said honestly. Santana smiled. "What time are my dads coming home?"

"Late. They went to a play in Cleveland with my parents. They should be back around two thirty or three in the morning. They were going to spend the night but they went in one car and my dad has to be at work by noon, so... they'd have to get up super early." Santana explained. Rachel smiled. "Come to the living room with me." the cheerleader whispered, grabbing the diva's hand and leading her into the room. "Dance with me." she said softly, placing her free hand on the shorter girl's waist. Rachel smiled and placed her free hand on Santana's shoulder. "You're the love of my life." Santana whispered in her ear as they danced.

"You're the love of my life as well." Rachel replied.

"Let me be your forever." Santana requested. Rachel kissed the Latina.

"I wouldn't want anyone else for that position." she whispered. Santana smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too." she said, kissing the diva. "I got you a present." she said, leading the girl over to the couch and pulling out a box. Rachel opened it to reveal a necklace with a star surrounded by two hearts.

"Its beautiful Santana." she said, wiping a small tear from her eye.

"You like it?" Santana asked softly. Rachel nodded.

"I love it. I love you." she said, kissing the Latina. Santana smiled. "Here's yours." she said, handing the Cheerio a box. She opened it to reveal a bracelet with her name engraved into it. "Turn it over."

_Forever my love RS_

"I love it Rachel. Its beautiful. Thank you." Santana said, smiling at her girlfriend. "Can we go upstairs now?" she whispered as Rachel rested her forehead on Santana's.

"Of course." Rachel said, leading the two upstairs to Rachel's bedroom before falling on the bed and finding themselves in a heated make out session. "Tana..." Rachel moaned as Santana kissed her neck.

"Tell me what you want babe." she said.

"I want you to make love to me." Rachel said. Santana smiled and nodded.

"Always." she whispered.


	24. Chapter 24

Santana and Rachel had made sure to set an alarm before they went to sleep so they could wake up and be dressed before Leroy and Hiram returned from their night out. The next morning, Santana was woken up by the sound of way to cheery music blasting from the workout room Rachel had created for herself and noticed that she was hugging a pillow rather than her girlfriend. "Berry!" she yelled. She didn't get a response. "Turn the damn thing off!" She groaned in frustration when nothing happened and stormed across the hall, slamming the door shut before turning around and walking back to bed. Ten minutes later, Rachel appeared in the room.

"That was rude." she said, turning so Santana couldn't see her smile.

"Berry, I'm about two seconds away from smacking you." Santana growled from the bed. Rachel turned and literally jumped on top of her girlfriend. "Make that one second."

"Only you could get away with saying that to me." Rachel whispered in her ear as she lay on her girlfriend's back.

"That's cause if anyone else said it I would beat the crap out of them." Santana said. Rachel giggled. "Why are you laying on me? You're sweaty."

"Because I love you and feel that our love has no boundaries." Rachel said.

"Yea well, I don't do sweat unless we've just had sex. Get off."

"No."

"Rachel!" Santana whined. Rachel giggled.

"You're adorable." she teased, kissing the girl's cheek.

"I'm not adorable. I'm badass." the Latina growled. Rachel raised an eyebrow and allowed her girlfriend to turn over under her.

"You're adorable to me."

"Well duh. You're not just anybody, Rach. I don't treat you like I treat those nobodies in the school, because you're special to me." Santana said, hugging the girl close. Rachel smiled and kissed her girlfriend. "We should probably get ready for school, huh?"

"Probably. You can shower in here. I'll go use the guest bathroom."

"Or we could shower together." Santana said seductively.

"Not happening." Rachel said, smirking before going to take a shower.

* * *

><p>Santana and Brittany were walking to their next class when the Latina suddenly stopped walking. "What the fuck?" she whispered. Brittany looked in the direction she was glaring.<p>

"Hey look, San! Rachel made a new friend!" she said. Santana ignored the blonde and walked over to the diva's locker where her girlfriend was currently being hit on by Parker Michaels, the capitain of the girl's basketball team.

"Back up, Michaels." she growled, possessively wrapping her arms around Rachel's waist from behind.

"We were just talking, Lopez."

"Right." Santana scoffed. Rachel leaned her head against her girlfriend's. "Don't even act like you weren't all up in her personal space."

"You mean like you are right now?"

"Parker, Santana is my girlfriend. She's allowed to be in my personal space." Rachel said gently. Parker sighed.

"Its not fair though!" she exclaimed. Santana raised an eyebrow. "She's a bitch to you all your life and then you date her? Come on! I've never done anything to you, Rachel."

"Listen up Michaels-"

"Let me handle this, Tana." Rachel said. Santana sighed and nodded. "Parker, I can't help that I fell in love with Santana. I'm aware that she was mean to me in the past, but I've forgiven her for it and frankly, our relationship is none of your business." Parker glared.

"But I'm in love with you."

"I'm sorry, but I don't reciprocate your feelings." Rachel said.

"Is there any chance you will?" Rachel shook her head.

"I don't really plan on Santana and I ending once we graduate. We're both going to college in New York and we'll be living together." she said. Parker glared at Santana.

"You always get everything, Santana."

"Get over it Michaels. If you love her, why are you waiting four months to tell her? You could have said something at the beginning of our relationship before we fell in love." Santana pointed out. Parker shrugged. "Exactly. Could you leave now?" Parker sighed and left.

"Hey easy there, sweetheart. No need to be a _complete_ bitch." Rachel teased. Santana smirked.

"You and Britts are the only ones who get a pass on my bitchiness." she said. Rachel chuckled.

"I know."

"Hey, uh... There was something I wanted to give you last night but it wasn't ready. I have it now though." Santana said shyly. Rachel turned around in her arms.

"What?"

"Its... Here." Santana said, handing her a box. Rachel opened it to find to rings. "Its a promise ring." she whispered. Rachel smiled softly. "One for each of us. Mine says _Tana_ and yours says _Rach... _But like if you wanted to switch them so that I'm weraing your name and your wearing my name we can. It doesn't matter to me. I just... I really hope you'll wear one."

"I love you." Rachel whispered, kissing the Cheerio. "And we don't have the same size finger so we couldn't switch them." Santana chuckled.

"I forgot about that part." she said, putting Rachel's ring on her finger before allowing Rachel to put hers on.

* * *

><p>"Berry." Rachel looked up from her salad to see Parker standing in front of her.<p>

"Hello, Parker." she said, smiling as the other glee kids sat down. "How can I help you?"

"I'd like to take you out on a date." There was a collective gasp from her friends as Rachel just stared at her.

"I'm sorry?"

"I want to take you on a date." Parker repeated. Rachel put her fork down.

"I already told you there wasn't a chance for anything to happen between us, Parker." she said, getting annoyed. Parker shrugged.

"I figured if I could show you-"

"Okay, I was lenient this morning, but you seriously need to back off." Santana said as she walked up, placing her hands on Rachel's shoulders as she stood behind her chair.

"I just don't see why Lopez gets a chance and I don't." Parker said.

"Because I'm her girlfriend. Back off. She already told you no." Santana hissed. Parker shrugged.

"I'm not giving up on her, Lopez. I'm fighting for her."

"Then you're wasting your time Parker. I'm sorry if this sounds harsh, but I already told you that I'm completely committed to Santana and if you can't respect that then I can't control her and keep her from getting angry." Rachel said. Parker sighed.

"But you were supposed to be mine!"

"That's not up to you. I think you should leave." Rachel said. Parker walked away, leaving the Glee kids in confusion. Santana growled as she sat down in the chair next to Rachel and rested her forehead on Rachel's shoulder. "Are you okay, sweetheart?" Rachel asked softly. Santana lifted her head, nodded and kissed her cheek before turning toward her food. "I got you something."

"What's that?" Santana asked, smiling. Rachel pulled out a bag of breadsticks from Breadstix. "You got me sticks? You're like the best girlfriend ever!" Santana exclaimed excitedly, grabbing for the bread.

"Its a thank you for everything you did for our anniversary." Rachel said, smiling as Santana happily chewed on a breadstick."I love you, Tana."

"Love you too, babe." the Latina said with her mouth full as Rachel kissed her temple. Rachel giggled as Santana fed her part of her beloved breadsticks. "Best girlfriend ever." the cheerleader repeated as she took a bite of her own salad.


	25. Chapter 25

"Santana, I have to talk to you." Finn said, walking up to Santana in the library. The Latina looked up warily at the boy. "Please. I know I haven't given you any reason to trust me, but this is serious." Finn said.

"Okay." Santana said, gesturing for him to sit down next to her.

"Okay... Look, I was minding my own business..." Finn said, trailing off at Santana's raised eyebrow. "Okay, so I was eavesdropping on Parker Michaels and Jacob Ben-Israel." he corrected.

"Why?" she asked.

"Well, after that situation at lunch, I knew Parker was up to something. And when I asked her out, she said no. She used to be all over me so I knew something was up. So I started following her and overheard a conversation she had with Jacob." he said.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Jew Fro!" Parker said. Jacob turned around._

_"Yes Parker?" he asked nervously. She smiled._

_"You want Rachel Berry, right?" she asked. He nodded. "So do I. There's one thing standing in our way. Santana Lopez. We should band together and get rid of her." she said._

_"But if we both want Rachel, why would we team up?" he asked._

_"Because if we get rid of Lopez, one of us is going to get her." Parker reasoned. He nodded. "Okay, so here's what we do. We'll convicne Rachel that Santana is cheating on her with at least three girls. Its genius." she whispered._

_END FLASHBACK_

"That little bitch." Santana muttered. Finn nodded. "But why... Why are you telling me this?" she asked, confused.

"Because I'm sorry. I was a douche bag... Worse than a douche bag. I know this doesn't make up for beating you and putting you in the hospital and making you lose your memory, but I hope its a start. I've been going to those anger management classes that Ms. Pillsbury recommended and I... I just really want to get back to the guy I used to be. We used to be really close." he said.

"I know. I'm... I brought this on though. I broke you and Rachel up. But you have to know that I _really_ love her." Santana said softly. Finn smiled.

"I know. I can tell that you love her and that she loves you. I also wanted to thnk you for not pressing charges and for letting me back in Glee Club. Even though everyone hates me... Its still nice to be there." he said. Santana nodded. "You're really god for each other. You balance each other out." he continued.

"Yea... I'd do anything for her." Santana whispered. Finn smiled. "So what are we going to do to those little bitches?" she asked. Finn grinned evilly.

"I thought you'd never ask." he said.

* * *

><p>"Santana, Finn, you're late." Mr. Schue said as they walked into Glee Club. Rachel looked nervous as she eyed the large boy next to her girlfriend.<p>

"Hold up. They were together? Is Santana okay?" Puck asked, glaring at Finn.

"Santana...!" Finn said, hiding behind the cheerleader as the Glee Club glared angrily at the boy.

"No, no! Finn didn't do anything to me. He's actually helping me." Santana said, chuckling.

"How's he helping you?" Rachel asked. Santana smiled at the diva.

"Well, he told me about Parker Michaels and Jacob Ben-Israel's plan to break us up." she explained. Rachel raised a confused eyebrow.

"They both want you and they think by convincing you that Santana is cheating on you with multiple girls, you'll fall for one of them." Finn elaborated.

"Are you kidding me?" Rachel exclaimed. Santana shook her head and Rachel stood up. "I'll just go have a word with them." she said, storming out. Santana caught her by the arm before she could get very far.

"Whoa there, little girl. Not so fast." she said, chuckling as Rachel struggled against her. "Baby, calm down." Santana said.

"We have a plan." Finn added. Santana nodded, laughing evilly. Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"Finn close the door." Santana said, sitting Rachel down. "Okay, so here's what's gonna go down, Gleeks. Rachel is going to listen to Parker and Jacob's story and go along with it." she said.

"What?" Rachel exclaimed.

"Just go with it, baby." Santana said, smiling reassuringly. Rachel sighed. "Okay, then after Rachel convinces them taht we broke up, they're most likely going to suggest that you choose one of them to console you. Finn, you said this was originally Parker's idea, right?" Santana asked, looking at the boy.

"Yea. She convinced Jacob." he said, nodding. Santana nodded.

"Okay. Rach, you're going to say that you can't choose between the two of them because you can't stop loving me and you're going to take me back. They're going to freak out and then I'm going to jump out and Slushee them. You guys can join me if you want." Santana said, looking at the Glee Club.

"Now, hold on, Santana. I can't condone this." Mr. Schue said.

"Then pretend you don't know about it. I'm not going to sit back and let some jealous nobodies try to break up my relationship. Hell no." the cheerleader said. Rachel bit her lip. "You in, baby?" Santana asked. Rachel sighed.

"I guess." she said, smiling up at Santana.

* * *

><p>"Rachel!" Parker called out. The diva looked up and saw Parker and Jacob approaching her. "Can we talk to you?" the girl asked.<p>

"Sure." Rachel said, allowing the two to guide her into an empty classroom. "What can I help you two with?" she asked, smiling politely.

"We have to tell you something." Jacob said. Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"Santana is cheating on you." Parker said.

"Excuse me?" Rachel said, laughing.

"She's cheating on you. We have proof." Jacob said.

"Oh really? Where?" Rachel questioned. Jacob pulled out some pictures of Santana kissing other girls. "Oh wow." she whispered.

"I'm really sorry, Rachel." Parker said. Rachel nodded.

"I... I need to go think." she said, walking out.

"Perfect." Parker said when she was gone.

* * *

><p>"They are really committed to this." Rachel said, closing the door to the choir room.<p>

"What do you mean?" Santana asked. Rachel held up the pictures.

"These are really good. If I didn't know for a fact that this was just a plot, I would be tempted to believe them." she said.

"Say what?" Santana exclaimed. Rachel smiled.

"I'm kidding, Tana." she said. Santana took the pictures from her girlfriend.

"These are really believable." she admitted. Rachel smiled. "But we know they're fake and they just make me even more mad." Santana said. Rachel chuckled.

"Let's get them, baby." she said, holding up her hand for a high five. Santana grinned and slapped her girlfriend's hand.

* * *

><p>"Parker, have you seen Santana?" Rachel asked angrily. Parker grinned and pointed down the hall.<p>

"Showtime!" she cheered as Rachel stormed down the hall.

"Santana Lopez!" she yelled. Santana smiled.

"Oh hey baby!" she said. Rachel glared and slapped the Latina. "Ow! What the hell, Rachel?" she yelled.

"After everything I've done for you, you cheat on me? Seriously? I let you live in my house after your parents kicked you out and this is how you repay me?" Rachel yelled.

"I didn't cheat on you!" Santana yelled. Rachel scoffed.

"I have proof, you bitch." she said, handing Santana the pictures. Santana looked at the pictures. "What do you have to say about those?" Rachel demanded.

"They're fake, Rach!" she said. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, right. We're over, you slut!" she yelled.

"But Rach..." Santana whispered.

"Don't 'Rach' me!" Rachel yelled.

"But I love you!" Santana pleaded.

"You never loved me. You're incapable of loving anyone but yourself." Rachel hissed. If Santana hadn't wrote the script they were following, she'd be really offended. _Damn, my girl's an amazing actress_. She thought.

"Rachel..." she whispered.

"Leave me alone, Santana." Rachel said, turning around and walking away. "Thank you for telling me about this Parker." Rachel said to the girl.

"No problem, Rachel." the girl said, smiling.

"Just know that if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here." Jacob added. Rachel smiled.

"Thank you, Jacob." she said.

"I'm also here." Parker said, galring at Jacob. The boy rolled his eyes. "Fuck this. Rachel, tell Jacob that you're gonna go out with me." Parker said.

"I can't do that, Parker... I... I just can't bring myself to stop loving Santana, no matter how much she hurt me." Rachel whispered, wiping a tear and turning around. "Santana, I'm sorry!" she called out as she ran down the hall. Santana turned around and caught Rachel in a hug. "Ready?" she whispered.

"Hell yea. They're storming down here." Santana said in her ear. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Rachel whispered, turning around.

"What the hell?" Parker exclaimed.

"I can't stop loving Santana." Rachel said, smiling up at the Latina.

"Yea... Suck on this, bitches." Santana said, throwing a Slushee at the pair. "Next time you want to convince my girl that I'm cheating on her, don't." the cheerleader said.

"You may want to go wash that out before it starts to dry." Rachel advised, smiling.

"Bye!" Santana said, waving.

* * *

><p>"Baby, you were an amazing actress." Santana said as they entered the house.<p>

"No, you were amazing." Rachel said, kissing the Latina.

"We heard both of you were amazing." Leroy said, raising an eyebrow. The girls turned to see all four parents glaring at them.

"Principal Figgins called. Disturbing the halls with obscene arguing and Slushees?" Robert exclaimed.

"Dad, Daddy, we can explain." Rachel said.

"Oh please do." Maria said.

"Yes, what could possibly have started that?" Hiram asked. Rachel bit her lip.

"Take it away, Tana." she said. Santana glared at the diva.

"Well, you see... Parker Michaels and Jacob Ben-Israel came up with a plot to convince Rachel that I was cheating on her and we were turning their plan around on them. Rachel pretended to go along with their story and then we pretended to break up in the hallway. It had to be really loud and believable. Hello, we're Pezberry. It had to be really big and distracting." Santana said.

"Pezberry?" Maria asked.

"That's what they call us. Lopez and Berry. Pezberry." Rachel explained. Santana shrugged.

"Anyway, nobody would have just believed we were breaking up so we had to make a big scene." she finished.

"Okay, so where do the Slushees come in?" Hiram asked.

"Rachel told that she couldn't stop loving me and then she ran back to me. I Slusheed them after they ran back over to us." Santana said.

"Santana Alejandra Lopez!" Robert and Maria exclaimed.

"Rachel Barbara Berry!" Leroy and Hiram chastised.

"We're sorry!" the girls yelled.

"I couldn't let them get away with that." Santana said. The adults sighed.

"Are we in trouble?" Rachel asked. Santana bit her lip.

"No... I guess not." Leroy said. The girls smiled brightly.

"Thank you!" they said, hugging the adults.

"Next time, just talk to them!" Maria said. Santana looked away while Rachel looked at her.

"That sounds familiar, doesn't it Tana?" she asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Rach. I have a lot of homework. Later!" she said, running upstairs.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for doing this with me, Rach." Santana whispered as they cuddled in bed that night. Rachel smiled.<p>

"Of course, baby." she said, kissing her girlfriend.

"I'm really glad I have you." Santana said. Rachel smiled.

"I'm glad I have you too." she whispered as Santana hugged her closely. "And I'm glad Finn did this for us." the diva said.

"So am I. He... He seems like he's trying to turn his life around after what happened." Santana said. Rachel smiled. "As long as he doesn't try to get you back, we're good." she said.

"Yea. Don't worry. No one stands a chance." the diva said. Santana grinned.

"Good." she said, kissing her girlfriend softly. "I love you." she said.

"I love you too." Rachel said.


	26. Chapter 26

"Where's Rachel?" Brittany asked Santana. It was spring break and the glee girls were having a week-long sleepover at Brittany's house while her parents were on vacation and Rachel was running a bit late.

"She had a voice lesson or something. Leroy's dropping her off soon." the cheerleader explained as she went through Brittany's movie collection. "What should we watch guys?"

"Uh... No musicals." Quinn said, smirking. Santana grinned.

"I get enough of those at home, thank you very much."

"Hey, what kind of pizza do you guys want?" Mercedes asked as she dialed the local pizza place on her cell phone.

"That could be a problem. None of us like the same kind of pizza." Tina pointed out. Mercedes paused her motions.

"How about this? We each get one pizza and then we'll pay for our own. We can order some sides too and just use the money that Britt's parents left us for that." Santana suggested. Everyone nodded. "Plus, we won't have to buy dinner for tomorrow. Its a win-win for everyone."

"That sounds good. But my parents left me way more than they needed to. I can pay for everyone." Brittany said. Santana smiled and hugged her best friend.

"Good, cause you were gonna pay for your bestie and your bestie's girl anyway." she teased. Brittany rolled her eyes. "Come on, let's write down what we want so Mercedes can call it in. Someone get me a notebook or something." Tina handed her a pad of paper and a pen. "Okay, B what do you want?"

"Uh... Get me a half pepperoni, half cheese." Santana nodded.

"Brittany... half pepperoni, half cheese. Got it. Tina?"

"Half Hawaiian, half pepperoni with black olives." Santana made a face.

"Pepperoni with black olives? T, that's disgusting." she said. Tina shrugged.

"You don't have to eat it, Santana." she said. Santana shrugged.

"Whatever. Tina... half Hawaiian, half nastiness."

"Santana!"

"I mean half pepperoni with black olives." the Latina said, grinning at her friend. Tina rolled her eyes playfully. "Q?"

"Half Hawaiian, half pepperoni."

"Quinn... Half Hawaiian, half pepperoni. Mercedes, what about you? And I'm pretty sure they don't put tater tots on pizza." Santana teased.

"Very funny."

"I thought so." Santana said. Mercedes rolled her eyes with a smile. "What do you want?"

"Half pepperoni, half Supreme." Mercedes said. Santana grinned.

"Way to put a healthy spin on this evening's festivities. Mercedes... Half pepperoni, half Supreme. And now me. Santana... Half pepperoni, half cheese. Just like my bestie." she said with a smile toward her best friend as she turned the page. "Now, what sides do we want? How do we even go about choosing these?"

"Wait, what about Rachel?" Tina asked. Santana bit her lip.

"Rach changes her order every single freaking time we order pizza. Let's wait to order until she gets here. How do we choose sides though?"

"Why don't we each choose one? We can just let Rachel choose one after." Quinn suggested.

"Sounds good. B?"

"Yea?"

"Do we have enough money?" Santana asked. Brittany did some calculations on a nearby calculator and nodded.

"Definitely." she said. Santana nodded.

"Cool. What do you want?" she asked. Brittany looked at the menu they had printed off.

"Hmm... I want some of those pepperoni pizza rolls." Santana nodded.

"Brittany... pepperoni pizza rolls. T?"

"I want the cheesy breadsticks." Tina said.

"Got it. Tina... cheesy breadsticks. Q?"

"I want some of those mozzarella cheese sticks." Quinn decided.

"Quinn... mozzarella cheese sticks. You gonna want ranch or marinara with those?" Santana asked.

"Ask if I can get both. If not, I want ranch."

"Cool beans. Mercedes?"

"I want some of those cinammon sticks." Santana nodded.

"Mercedes, cinammon sticks. And my turn. Santana... Breadsticks." Everyone cracked up. "What? They have the soft kind there. Like the kind you get at Olive Garden!"

"You are so predictable!" Quinn managed to say. Santana shrugged.

"I like what I like." she said as the doorbell rang. "Speaking of things I like, I bet that's my lady. B, can you get that?" she asked. Brittany nodded and went to go answer her front door. Soon, she returned with Rachel right behind her.

"Hi everyone." she said, smiling at everyone.

"Hey sexy." Rachel blushed and waved at Santana.

"Hi Tana. What's going on?" she asked, pointing at the notebook her girlfriend was holding.

"We're ordering pizza. We're each choosing one side and we're each getting our own pizza since we couldn't agree on what to get. We were actually just waiting for you. What do you want on your pizza?" Santana asked. Rachel smiled as she sat next to her girlfriend.

"What did you get?"

"Nothing you will eat, my little vegetarian... Well you won't eat half of it. Anyway, what do you want?" Santana asked, kissing her girlfriend's temple.

"Half cheese, half vegetarian is fine." Rachel said, leaning into Santana.

"Awesome. Rachel... Half cheese, half rabbit food."

"Santana Alejandra." Rachel said in a warning tone. Santana looked over to see a playful look in her eyes.

"I mean half vegetarian. Sorry! Baby you know I respect your choice to be vegetarian. I'm just playing." she said, giving her best cute face to Rachel, who smiled.

"I know."

"What about your side? We're probably gonna end up sharing anyway."

"I just want a salad. You're welcome to share with me if you'd like." Rachel offered. Everyone shook their heads.

"We're good, babe. Anyway, let me make sure I got this right." Santana said, repeating what she had just wrote down. "Awesome. Mercedes, here ya go." she said, handing over the notebook.

* * *

><p>"Okay guys, the pizzas should be here in about forty-five minutes. Let's start a movie." Mercedes said, hanging up her phone. Rachel squealed in excitement from her spot in Santana's arms.<p>

"We're not watching a musical." everyone said in unison. Rachel gaped up at Santana.

"You made me sit through a musical marathon yesterday, babe. I can only take so much." the Latina explained. Rachel sighed.

"Fine. We can watch something else." she said. Brittany pulled out five DVDs.

"_Bring It On_ marathon, anyone?" she asked, smiling. Everyone but Rachel cheered. "Oh come on, Rachie. You'll love them, I promise. You can just picture all the leads as Santana!"

"Yea babe, come on. As long as you and I are together and with our friends, its all good. Enjoy yourself." Santana whispered in her girlfriend's ear. Rachel smiled softly and nodded.

"Okay. Put one in Britt."

"We'll start with the first one." she said, putting the DVD in and grabbing the remote before flopping onto one of the air mattresses they had set up in Brittany's living room.

* * *

><p>"Wh... Why'd you pause it?" Rachel exclaimed. Mercedes giggled.<p>

"The doorbell rang, Berry. The food's here." she said. Rachel blushed.

"Oh." she muttered. Santana grinned.

"Rach, how about you and I go and get the pizzas. Q, go get the plates and napkins and B, go get the drinks." she said, helping Rachel up before pulling her to the front door and opening it.

"Hi... Order for Mercedes Jones?" Rachel's head snapped up.

"Parker?" Santana snorted.

"You deliver pizzas?" she asked. Parker glared.

"I'm covering for my brother. He has bronchitis. That'll be eighty-seven fifty." Santana nodded and handed her the hundred dollar bill that Brittany's parents had left and held out her hand for the change.

"I really hope that your brother doesn't slam change into his customer's hands." she said, smirking as she put it in her pocket so she could carry the pizzas easily.

"Well, I don't generally, but I do when I see an underserving bitch with an amazing girl." Parker said, handing the boxes to Santana, who gave Rachel the smaller ones.

"Shut the fuck up before I take Brittany's water hose and spray it on you." Santana threatened. Parker rolled her eyes.

"Easy, tiger." Rachel whispered. Santana smirked. Rachel had started calling her that after their little adventure to mess with Jacob and Parker and she actually really liked the nickname. It was both sweet and a little badass, if you thought about it carefully.

"Especially after what you pulled a few weeks ago, Rach will never want you. Get over yourself and stay away from my girl." she said.

"Whatever. Your loss, Berry."

"Definitely your loss." Rachel retorted, causing Santana to stare at her in amazement. "Santana, close the door. We're done here." she said, walking into the livin room.

"Later, Michaels." Santana said, shutting the door. "Damn Berry!" she exclaimed. Rachel grinned.

"I'm just taking after you, tiger. Maybe being rude to her will make her leave me alone." she said, handing everyone their sides while Santana handed out the pizzas.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to have to work out so hard before school starts up again." Santana moaned as she finished what she could eat. Brittany and Quinn nodded in agreement.<p>

"Sue would kill us if she ever found out about this." Quinn said.

"I vote she never finds out." Brittany piped up.

"Agreed." Santana said. Rachel giggled.

"Are you okay, tiger?" she asked, kissing Santana's cheek.

"Ask me in a month." Santana said, snuggling into Rachel's body. Rachel laughed.

"You never pig out like this."

"I know. I'm gonna get so fat in New York." Santana said.

"No you won't. I won't let you cause I know you'd just feel terrible about it." Rachel said. Santana rolled her eyes.

"Please. That will be purely for your own benefits." she said. Rachel smirked.

"Just a little bit." she said. Santana kissed her girlfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I will do more chapters about their sleepover**.


	27. Chapter 27

"Tiger, wake up." Rachel cooed into her girlfriend's ear. Santana grumbled in her sleep and softly batted Rachel's hand away from her face. "Tana, love, wake up. Come on, I want to see your beautiful eyes." she whispered as the other girls snickered. Quinn silently got her attention and motioned for the diva to move over.

"Come on, sexy. Wake up." she whispered, blowing in the Latina's ear.

"Oh my god!" Santana exclaimed, jumping up. "Q, what the hell?" The blonde girl shrugged.

"You wouldn't wake up for Rachel, so I thought I'd try and help." she said innocently. Santana glared.

"Well, don't. I want to wake up to my hot brunette, not some bitchy blonde." she said to her best friend. Quinn just smirked and backed away. "Speaking of my hot brunette, where is she?"

"I'm right here, tiger." Santana nodded and pulled Rachel into a kiss. "Santana, we're in front of people. We're with our friends right now." Rachel protested.

"So? I love you, I don't care what they say." Santana whispered. Rachel blushed as she leaned into her girlfriend's side. "You're so beautiful."

"Whipped!" Santana turned around and glared.

"Shut the hell up!" she hissed. Rachel sighed and pulled away.

"Come on, Lopez. We didn't choose to have a sleepover so we could watch you two makeout. Its disturbing." Mercedes teased. Santana rolled her eyes and turned toward her girlfriend.

"Wait, where are you going?" she asked as Rachel stood up and walked away.

"Aw... Rachel, come back. We're just teasing." Quinn said as the diva left the room and went upstairs.. Santana glared at their friends.

"See what you do?" she hissed, standing up and going after her girlfriend. "Rach, what's wrong?" she whispered, entering Brittany's room. Rachel shrugged and continued to look out the window. "Baby, talk to me." she whispered.

"I'm so tired of everyone trying to break us up or teasing us for being affectionate." Rachel admitted softly.

"Oh, sweetie, the only people trying to break us up are Parker and Jacob. And the idiots downstairs are just messing around." Santana promised. Rachel shrugged.

"Sometimes I think the world would be happier if we weren't together." she whispered.

"I wouldn't be happier." Santana said. Rachel avoided her gaze. "So what? One joke and all of a sudden you want to break up? What the hell, Rachel?"

"I'm so tired of dealing with everyone."

"Since when am I included in everyone?" Santana yelled. Rachel blinked away tears. "If one joke makes you question our relationship, then maybe you're right. Maybe we shouldn't be together." the Latina said, storming out of the room.

* * *

><p>Everyone looked up as Rachel came downstairs. "I'm going to call my father and ask him to come pick me up." she announced softly.<p>

"Oh, hell no, diva. We're all staying the whole week." Mercedes said.

"Santana doesn't want me here."

"How the hell do you know what I want, Berry?" the Latina snapped. Rachel whipped around.

"Tana, stop it!" she screamed. Santana, startled, shut her mouth. "You jumped to conclusions. I never said I wanted to break up. You assumed that's what I meant. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone." Santana slowly walked towards Rachel while the diva was still yelling. Catching one of her flailing arms, Santana pulled her into a kiss.

"Damn, you're so hot right now." she whispered against her lips, pulling her close. Rachel slowly pulled away and looked toward their friends. "Apologize to her. Now!" Santana demanded.

"We're sorry, Rachel. Really, we are. We were just messing around but we didn't mean to hurt your feelings or mess up your relationship." Tina said. Mercedes nodded in agreement.

"You guys are actually really cute together." she said.

"We don't like it when you and San are mad." Brittany added. Rachel smiled.

"Thank you." she whispered. Santana nodded.

"I think we should go have a talk upstairs." she said, pulling the diva upstairs. Rachel smiled shyly. "Come here, I want to talk to you." Santana said with a smile, pulling her girl into her and kissing her.

"This isn't talking." Rachel pointed out.

"It is in my world." Santana whispered, hugging her girlfriend. "I'm sorry about earlier."

"So am I. Let's just pretend it never happened." Rachel suggested. Santana nodded in agreement.

"Definitely. It was stupid." she said.

"Agreed."

* * *

><p>"So Rachel gets to pick the movies for tonight." Santana announced as they ate their leftovers from the night before. Everyone suppressed a groan as Rachel went to study the movie selections.<p>

"How do you guys feel about _Inception_?" she asked. Everyone, including Santana, dropped their jaws. "What?"

"Inception isn't a musical, Rachel." Santana pointed out. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"I'm aware. Finn forced me to see it with him when we were together and I actually kind of liked it. Let's watch it." the diva said. Santana grinned as Brittany put the disc in.

"You're sexiness is showing right now." she whispered in her girlfriend's ear. Rachel blushed and kissed Santana softly. "I love you."

"I love you too, Tana."


	28. Chapter 28

"Santana got nominated for Prom Queen!" Rachel squealed as they entered the house. Leroy and Hiram cheered.

"I was nominated last year, but I didn't win. I probably won't win this year either." Santana said softly. Rachel glared.

"Stop that. Yes you will." she said.

"Yes, San. Have faith." Leroy said, hugging the Latina. Santana smiled.

"You think I have a chance?" she asked.

"You're Santana Lopez. Of course you have a chance." Rachel said, kissing her before bouncing upstairs. Santana smiled as she followed.

* * *

><p>"Anit-prom party?" Santana repeated as Rachel finished her announcement the next day. Rachel nodded. "Okay, let's just talk about what this really is about: Rachel Berry isn't getting her way, so she's punishing the rest of us."<p>

"Santana!" Rachel exclaimed. The Latina stood up and walked toward her girlfriend.

"Rae, stop acting like your fine and deal with your crap. Look, you choked at your big audition. I get it. I'm sorry. But it happens. And I understand that you're pissed off at the universe, but imploding on one of the last nights that we have to spend together because basically you're just not in the mood to dance is maybe the pettiest thing you have ever done. So have fun at your "I'm a victim" party, acting like you're not some selfish, self-centered, wannabe diva from hell, because me? I'm gonna be at my senior prom, with my friends, wishing that my girlfriend was there." she said, turning around and walking out of the choir room.

* * *

><p>"Can we talk?" Rachel asked, walking up to Santana in the hallway.<p>

"Are you cancelling the anti-prom?" Santana asked. Rachel shook her head. "Then what is there to talk about? Obviously we don't need plan anything for Saturday night."

"You called me selfish and self-centered." Rachel said. Santana sighed.

"Because that's how you're acting, Rachel! You didn't even talk to me about this beforehand! I had the entire evening planned out and now its all ruined." she said.

"Look, I'm sorry. I just don't want to go to prom." Rachel said. Santana shook her head.

"Rachel, this is probably the last night we'll get to spend with all of our friends as high school students just having fun. Why would you want to skip that?" she asked. Rachel sighed. "Look, I'm sorry for calling your selfish and self-centered and a wannabe diva from hell. Have fun at your party of three. But I'm going to prom."

"I never said you had to skip." Rachel pointed out. Santana sighed deeply before kissing Rachel's cheek.

"I have to go." she said, walking off.

* * *

><p>"Hey, I'm leaving." Santana said, entering Rachel's room. The diva looked up and gasped.<p>

"Tana, you look beautiful." she whispered, standing up. Santana blushed and looked away. "You will be the most beautiful girl there."

"Not if you come with me." Santana said, grabbing Rachel's hand. The diva smiled sadly. "Fine. Have fun. I'll see you tomorrow, I'm crashing at Brittany's." she said.

"You can come by after the prom ends." Rachel pointed out.

"I can't. I already promised B and Quinn." Santana said, kissing Rachel softly. "I love you."

"I love you too, Santana." Rachel said as her girlfriend left.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe Rachel didn't show." Santana said as she got ready for her song. Brittany shrugged.<p>

"She said she wasn't going to." the blonde said.

"Yea, I know, but she doesn't always say what she means."

"Maybe she'll end up showing." Brittany said. Santana shook her head.

"I doubt it. Come on, its our turn." Santana said, getting on the stage.

_It's been said and done_  
><em>Every beautiful thought's been already sung<em>  
><em>And I guess right now here's another one<em>  
><em>So your melody, will play on and on, with best of 'um<em>

_You are beautiful_  
><em>Like a dream come alive, incredible<em>  
><em>A centerfold, miracle, lyrical<em>  
><em>You saved my life again, and I want you to know Baby<em>

_I, I love you like a love song Baby_  
><em>I, I love you like a love song Baby<em>  
><em>I, I love you like a love song Baby<em>  
><em>And I keep hitting repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat (oh-oh)<em>

Santana turned her head as Brittany tapped her shoulder, raising an eyebrow. Brittany pointed in a direction, causing Santana to look toward the entrance only to see Rachel, entering with Kurt and Blaine, smiling up at the Latina when they made eye contact. Surprised, Santana made her way toward Rachel, continuing to sing.

_I, I love you like a love song Baby (oh-oh)_  
><em>I, I love you like a love song Baby (oh-oh)<em>  
><em>I, I love you like a love song Baby<em>  
><em>And I keep hitting repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat<em>

Smiling, she pulled Rachel into her with her free arm, holding the microphone in one hand. Rachel smiled up at the Latina, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's neck.

_Constantly, girl played through my mind like a symphony_  
><em>There's no way to describe what you do to me<em>  
><em>You just do to me, what you do<em>  
><em>And it feels like I've been rescued<em>

_I've been set free_  
><em>I am hypnotized, by your destiny<em>  
><em>You are magical, lyrical, beautiful<em>  
><em>You are, and I want you to know Baby<em>

_I, I love you like a love song Baby_  
><em>I, I love you like a love song Baby<em>  
><em>I, I love you like a love song Baby<em>  
><em>And I keep hitting repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat<em>

_I, I love you like a love song Baby (love song baby)_  
><em>I, I love you like a love song Baby (love song baby)<em>  
><em>I, I love you like a love song Baby (I love you, I love you)<em>  
><em>And I keep hitting repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat (like a love song)<em>

Santana pulled Rachel on the stage and continued dancing with her.

_No one compares, you stand alone_  
><em>To every record I own<em>  
><em>Music to my heart, that's what you are<em>  
><em>A song that goes on and on<em>

_I, I love you like a love song Baby_  
><em>I, I love you like a love song Baby<em>  
><em>(I love you) I, I love you like a love song Baby (I love you)<em>  
><em>(like a love song)<em>  
><em>And I keep hitting repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat<em>  
><em>(like a love song)<em>

_I, I love you like a love song Baby (love song baby)_  
><em>I, I love you like a love song Baby (love song baby)<em>  
><em>I, I love you like a love song Baby (I love you)<em>  
><em>I love you, like a love song<em>

Rachel clapped as the song ended, following Santana as the Latina led her to a vacant area. "What are you doing here?" Santana asked.

"Quinn texted me and told me how... upset you were that I hadn't come and I started thinking about how my decision affected you. It wasn't fair of me. I shouldn't have done that to you and I'm sorry." Rachel said. Santana smiled.

"That, Rachel Berry, might be the most unselfish thing you have ever said or done." she whispered, kissing the diva.

"I couldn't miss you being crowned Queen." Rachel replied. Santana blushed. "And you will, I know it. After everything that's happened this year, people finally know that you're human and you do have feelings."

"Shut up." Santana said, pulling Rachel into her body. "Speaking of that, I have to go count votes with Quinn. I'll come find you as soon as I'm done, I promise." she said, leaving after recieving a kiss.

* * *

><p>"My count for Queen is the same as yours... I won." Quinn whispered. Santana nodded.<p>

"Congrats." she said, smiling at her friend.

"I don't want it. Don't you think we should end high school doing something... nice?" the blonde asked.

"What do you mean?"

"What's the one thing Rachel has always wanted?" Quinn asked.

"Broadway."

"Okay, wanted but never voiced." Santana bit her lip.

"To be voted Prom Queen. She doesn't know that I know that, but I found her staring at my Homecoming Queen crown the other day and then she tried it on and said 'Your 2012 Senior Prom Queen is... Ms. Rachel Berry.' Then she scoffed, put it back, and left my room. It was really heartbreaking." she whispered. Quinn nodded. "But... Everyone will know that I had something to do with it."

"Nobody knows we're counting the votes." Quinn pointed out.

"Rachel does."

"So, we'll make sure everyone in glee sticks to the story." Quinn said. Santana nodded.

"She deserves it." she said, smiling at her friend. "Let's do it."

* * *

><p>"Your 2012 Senior Prom King is... Mr. Finn Hudson." Finn walked over to recieve his crown and wait to hear who would be Queen. "And your 2012 Prom Queen..." Santana and Quinn shared a smile. "With the most write-in votes, Ms. Rachel Berry." Rachel looked up in shock as Mercedes and Kurt led her to the stage. "Mr. Kurt Hummel will crown you and will also place the traditional Queen necklace on you." Rachel looked over at Santana, who winked at her, before turning around.<p>

"Actually, if its all right with Kurt, I'd like to do that part." Santana spoke up, looking at Kurt for confirmation.

"Of course." he said, handing her the necklace before placing the crown on Rachel's head.

"Just breathe." Santana whispered, kissing just under her girlfriend's ear before clasping the necklace, placing a kiss on her neck.

"But this is supposed to be you." Rachel whispered. Santana smiled.

"You're apart of me. In a way, it is me." she said.

"I'd like to abdicate my title." Finn said, taking off the crown.

"What?" everyone on stage said.

"I'd like to give it to Santana Lopez. She deserves to have that dance with her girlfriend." he said. Santana looked at him. "Unless that offends you." he said, quickly backtracking. Santana smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you." she whispered, pulling back to have the crown on her head before looking at Rachel, holding out her hand. "May I have this dance, my Queen?" she asked. Rachel smiled.

"Of course." she said, allowing her self to be lead to the floor before voicing her concern. "Is this some kind of joke?" she whispered.

"Of course not. You're beautiful and sexy and talented and apparently everyone sees exactly what I do when I look at you and that is pure awesomeness. You deserve to win, Rachel." Santana said.

"I already won the best prize of all." Rachel said, leaning into Santana. "Love."

"I love you too." Santana said, kissing the top of her head.

* * *

><p>"So, did you win Queen?" Leroy asked when he heard the front door open and heels clacking through the house.<p>

"Yea, I did." Rachel said, smiling as she entered the kitchen. Her fahters looked up in shock.

"But you... Were you nominated?" Hiram asked. Rachel shook her head.

"She won by write-in votes. I counted them myself and Quinn double-checked for me. She definitely won." Santana said.

"And Santana was my King." Rachel said, looking up at her girlfriend lovingly. Santana grinned and nodded, kissing the diva.

"We're happy for you both." Leroy said. Santana blushed. "And not just because of that. Not many people find their soulmates in high school. You two are one of the few couples that do."

"Soulmates?" Santana whispered. The men nodded. "You're my soulmate." the Latina said, looking down at Rachel.

"And you're mine." Rachel said, kissing Santana. "I'm tired. Can we go to bed?"

"Of course, my Queen." Santana teased, following the diva upstairs.


	29. Chapter 29

"So Nationals are coming up." Leroy said. Santana and Rachel looked up from their breakfasts and nodded. "You girls nervous?"

"Nervous? Why would we be nervous?" Rachel asked quickly. Santana looked over at Rachel with a raised eyebrow and laughed. "No we're not nervous, right Tana? No reason to be nervous."

"Right. Not nervous. Not nervous at all." Santana mumbled, smiling at Leroy. He nodded.

"I raised a weird daughter." he muttered, walking out of the kitchen. Santana nodded.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked, turning to Rachel.

"Nothing. I'm not nervous." Rachel said. Santana rolled her eyes.

"Don't believe a word you're saying, baby." she said, eating her cereal.

"Yea, well, you should." Santana shrugged.

"Whatever you say, Rachel. Whatever you say." she mumbled, taking a sip of her orange juice. Rachel glared at Santana. "What?"

"Don't make fun of me."

"I'm not making fun of you." Santana promised, kissing her girlfriend's cheek. "I'm lovingly teasing you. There's a difference." she said. Rachel rolled her eyes. "We're gonna be late for school. Let's go."

"Fine." Rachel huffed. Santana grinned and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Forgive me?" she whispered. Rachel broke down and smiled.

"Yes." she said. Santana grinned.

"Good."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry its short, just trying to get back into this story!**


	30. Chapter 30

"Mr. Schue, I refuse to get on stage with Santana!" Rachel said. Santana rolled her eyes.

"I know you think you hate me right now, but don't make everyone else suffer because you're too stubborn to listen to me!" she yelled. Rachel glared.

"There's nothing to listen to! You cheated and you just need to deal with the fact that you got caught and that we're over." she said.

"For the last time, I didn't cheat on you!" Santana exclaimed. Rachel scoffed.

"So, I just _imagined_ you kissing that girl from Vocal Adrenaline, right?" Santana looked away. "Exactly."

"Rachel, just listen to me-" Santana was cut off by a slap to the face. "Rachel." she whispered. The smaller girl gasped.

"Santana, I-" Santana slapped the diva. "Santana, you just slapped me."

"You slapped me first." Santana hissed. Rachel touched her cheek. "You're right, Rachel. We _are_ over. You obviously don't trust me." she said, walking out of their rehearsal room. She had no idea how things had gone from amazing to terrible in one day.

Actually, she did know...

One day earlier...

"Rachel, calm down. We are in Chicago and you aren't even enjoying the fact that we don't have to go to school. Live a little, baby!" Santana said, grabbing Rachel's hand and pulling her into a tight hug.

"Tana, do I need to remind you _why_ we are in Chicago?" Santana shook her head. "That's what I thought."

"Okay, Rach, I get it, but you don't know when you're going to get to come back to Chicago." Santana pointed out.

"I just don't want a repeat of last year, so all of my focus needs to be on the competition." Rachel said. Santana smiled and hugged her girlfriend.

"I promise I won't kiss you during our performance.' she said. Rachel laughed.

"Good to know." she said. Santana smiled. "I know I've been a little distant the past couple of weeks. I'm sorry."

"Baby, it's okay. I completely understand. I know how important Nationals are to you. It's important to me too." Rachel smiled.

"You're the best thing that has ever happened to me." she whispered. Santana blushed. "I'm so happy that I'll have you forever. No matter what happens, you and I will always be okay."

"You know it, babe." Santana said, kissing her girlfriend. Rachel bit her lip and started giggling as they entered their hotel. "Oh my god. Jesse St. James and Vocal Adrenaline are over there." Santana whispered. Rachel's head shot up and looked in the direction her girlfriend was looking. "If he comes near you, I'll hurt him."

"Don't overreact, Santana." Rachel said. Santana rolled her eyes.

"The guy's a total douchebag, Rach!" she whispered. Rachel glared at her girlfriend. "Look at his hair! It's ten percent hair and ninety percent product." Rachel immediately started giggling and leaned into her girlfriend's body to muffle the sounds. Santana laughed and hid her face in her girlfriend's shoulder to hide her laughter.

"Girls, be polite." Mr. Schue said, glaring at the pair. Santana rolled her eyes, but quickly scowled as Vocal Adrenaline walked over.

"What do you want, St. James?" she asked, pulling Rachel closer.

"We just wanted to wish you guys good luck." Jesse said, smiling at Rachel. Rachel bit her lip and looked away, missing the lead of Vocal Adrenaline smiling at Santana.

...

"You're Santana Lopez, right?" Santana looked up from her pizza and nodded. "I'm Natalie Martinez. I'm the lead of-"

"Vocal Adrenaline. Yea, I know. I saw you checking me out earlier." Santana said. Natalie nodded.

"I think you're hot."

"I can't say I disagree." Santana said. Natlie laughed.

"You're pretty funny too. Do you have a girlfriend?" she asked. Santana nodded. "Oh. Who?"

"Rachel Berry. She's our lead." Santana said. Natalie scowled slightly. "Is that a problem? It shouldn't be, considering I don't know you..."

"No, it's just... Rachel always gets the one I find attractive. She got Jesse... She has you..." Santana raised an eyebrow and looked to her side to see her girlfriend sitting next to her. "Hey Rachel."

"Hello Natalie." Rachel said politely, looking at Santana. "Hi there." Santana smiled.

"Hey you." she said, offering Rachel a bite of her pizza. "You were doing so good in rehearsal." Rachel smiled.

"So were you, Tana." she said, kissing her girlfriend. Santana smiled and rested her forehead on the side of Rachel's head. Natalie cleared her throat.

"Look, Natalie, Rach and I were sort of hoping to spend some time alone during our lunch break." Santana said. Natalie nodded.

"Of course. Later." Santana nodded slowly, turning back to Rachel and smiling before kissing her.

...

"Santana, we have to get ready!" Rachel said. Santana ignored her girlfriend and kept kissing her. "Tana, we have to go to that banquet. It's mandatory!"

"I don't want to stop!" Santana said. They jumped as they heard a loud banging on the bathroom door.

"Will you two stop it? The rest of us have to get ready!" Quinn yelled. Santana rolled her eyes.

"S?"

"Yea, B?" Santana asked.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Rachel smiled.

"We'll be right out, Brittany." she said, pulling Santana out of the bathroom.

"You're no fun." Santana whispered. Rachel smirked.

...

"Santana, you look amazing." Santana bit her lip as she saw Natalie walk up.

"Thanks. You look nice." Santana said, sipping her soda.

"Where's Rachel?" Natalie asked. Santana shrugged.

"She's somewhere around here talking to some big shot from NYADA." she said. Natalie smiled and grabbed Santana's hand.

"Can we talk alone?"

"I don't think that's a good idea." Santana said as she was pulled into an empty hallway. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I was thinking that you and I could maybe go out sometime." Natalie said. Santana raised an eyebrow.

"I'm with Rachel. We're in love." she said. Natalie shrugged.

"I don't mind if you don't." she said. Santana rolled her eyes. "Santana, it's okay."

"No, it's not. I'm gonna-" Santana was cut off by Natalie kissing her.

"Santana?"

Santana pushed the other girl off of her to see her girlfriend watching them.

"Rachel." Rachel immediately turned around and ran off. "Rachel, wait!"

"Go away!" Rachel said. Santana ran after her.

"Baby, stop! I love you!"

"You don't get to say that to me right now!" Rachel said, getting on the elevator.

...

Back to the present...

"Baby, please let me explain." Santana said the moment she saw that Rachel had followed her into the girl's room.

"There's nothing to explain other than the fact that you and I are over, Santana!" Rachel yelled. Santana gasped.

"Rachel, baby-"

"Don't you dare call me that, you lying bitch!" Santana flinched. "I don't want to talk to you. I don't even want to perform with you!"

"You have to, Rachel, because if one of us doesn't perform, then we don't have enough people to compete and then guess what happens your dreams of winning a National championship? They die, Rachel, and I absolutely refuse to have you blaming me for the rest of my life."

"You don't have to worry about that, because I won't be in your life after this competition is over." Santana smirked.

"There's a little problem with that plan, baby girl. I live with you."

"I could kick you out." Rachel threatened. Santana bit her lip.

"Rachel, she's just some chick from Vocal Adrenaline. For all you know, she could be..." Santana trailed off. Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"She could be what?" Santana held up a hand, showing that she was trying to think.

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"We are so stupid! Rachel, the lead of Vocal Adrenaline just doesn't randomly start hitting on their main competition right before Nationals. She knew you and I were together when she kissed me. Baby, you're giving them the exact result they want." Santana said.

"What are you talking about?"

"They want you to get distracted by this and not be on top of your game tomorrow!" Santana said. Rachel closed her eyes.

"Tana, I am so-" Santana covered Rachel's mouth.

"It's okay." she whispered, hugging Rachel tightly. "Just don't slap me again, okay?" Rachel laughed.

"Same to you."

"Deal." Santana said as the door opened and the Glee Club walked in.

"How is it that they're already hugging again?" Quinn asked. Santana rolled her eyes.

"Vocal Adrenaline was trying to turn me and Rachel against each other." she said, kissing Rachel's cheek. "But we're good now."

"Definitely. Now can we _please_ go to that dinner thing? I want to see the looks on their faces when Santana and I walk in together." Rachel said. Santana chuckled.

"That's my girl."

...

"Did you see Natalie's face?" Rachel said, grinning. Santana laughed and kissed Rachel softly.

"I love you so much, Rachel." she whispered.

"I love you too, Santana. I am so sorry for everything."

"I know, Rach. I'm sorry too." Santana said, grabbing Rachel's hand. The diva smiled softly and kissed her girlfriend.

...

"This is officially the best day ever. We made up and we're the National champions!" Rachel squealed. Santana nodded and hugged Rachel.

"I'm so proud of you, Rachel. I'm proud of _us_." she said, kissing Rachel.

"I can't wait to go to New York with you." Rachel said. Santana grinned and nodded.

"We're going to take over that city, baby."


	31. Chapter 31

Santana grinned as she entered the kitchen after her daily run to find Rachel in her running shorts and a sports bra that she'd worn while working out on her elliptical. "Damn, my girl is fine!" she said, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's waist and kissing her neck.

"Tana, I'm sweaty!" Rachel squealed, giggling as the Latina continued kissing her.

"So am I. I don't care. Where are your dads?" Santana asked.

"They went to lunch with your parents. I don't know when they'll be back." Rachel said, turning around and kissing her girlfriend. Well, trying to. Santana pulled away to look at the kitchen clock.

"How long was I gone?" she asked.

"Two and a half hours. I assumed you had a lot to think about. When you need to think, you're gone longer." Rachel explained. Santana nodded slowly. "What's going on in that brain of yours?"

"It's just... We graduate tomorrow. Everything is about to end, Rach. It's scary." Santana said. Rachel smiled softly. "I'm just glad that we're going to have each other in New York."

"So am I." Rachel said, leaning up against the counter as Santana kissed her.

"And you wonder why she wanted to continue to live here instead of moving home with us.." The pair broke apart to see both sets of parents smirking at them. Not moving her hands from Rachel's hip and neck, Santana smiled sheepishly at the four adults.

"I have to say, I'd feel slightly more comfortable about this situation if you two were wearing more than sports bras and shorts." Hiram said. Rachel blushed heavily and Santana chuckled.

"Baby, you've got a great body. Don't you dare be embarrassed about it."

"Yes, well, I'd rather my fathers and my girlfriend's parents didn't see it." Santana smirked and leaned in.

"What about your girlfriend?" she whispered in Rachel's ear. The diva giggled.

"You can see it whenever you want." she said, smiling up at Santana.

"As parents, that's not what we want to hear from our daughters that are going to be sharing an apartment in New York." Robert said. Santana sighed.

"Dad, you're sort of ruining the moment." she said.

"Go get dressed." Leroy requested. Santana sighed and pulled Rachel upstairs. "Be dressed in two minutes!"

"I can't wait until we're in New York." Santana whispered as they went upstairs.

* * *

><p>"I did say two minutes, right?" Leroy asked ten minutes later. Maria, Robert, and Hiram nodded. "I'll go check on them." he said, walking upstairs and going to Rachel's room. He opened the door to find the girls wearing short shorts and tank tops. They were lying down on the bed, making out, with Santana's leg around Rachel's waist, one hand on her back and one hand on her cheek. Rachel had one arm wrapped around Santana's waist and her free hand resting on the Latina's neck. "I believe I said be downstairs two minutes." he said. The pair broke apart.<p>

"Technically, you said be dressed in two minutes. You never said anything about being downstairs." Santana said, smirking. He sighed.

"I liked it better when you were scared of me." he said. Santana smiled up at him. "By the way, those outfits aren't much better than what you were wearing before."

"We're out of our bras." Rachel pointed out. Santana bit her lip to hide her laughter.

"Sometimes I wish you two weren't together."

"No you don't. You're the one who told us we're soulmates." Santana said, giggling crazily. Leroy sighed, but smiled as his daughter smiled softly at her girlfriend. Santana was a pain in his ass sometimes, but he'd grown to think of her as a daughter and he knew that she would always look out for and protect his daughter.

"Yes, well... You're seemingly perfect for each other. I just don't like to see my daughter making out." he said. Santana smirked.

"If you'd knocked, you wouldn't have seen it." she said. Leroy rolled his eyes, but smiled at his daughter's girlfriend.

"Daddy, I just want to spend time with Santana." Rachel said. He sighed.

"All right. But any one of us could come in here at any time, so keep it to kissing." he said. The two girls smiled at him and nodded as he closed the door.

"Did your father just give us permission to make out?" Santana asked. Rachel giggled and nodded. "Awesome." she whispered, leaning in and kissing the diva.

* * *

><p>"Congratulations, Ms. Valedictorian." Santana said, smiling as she found her girlfriend after the ceremony. They'd been separated due to both alphabetical seating arrangements and the fact that Rachel was the valedictorian. "I am so proud of you!"<p>

"Was it too cheesy?" Rachel asked. Santana shook her head.

"Baby, you were perfect." she promised, softly kissing the newly-graduated diva before readjusting the cap that she'd thrown off. "You look beautiful."

"I'm dressed exactly like you and the rest of our class." Rachel said. Santana smiled softly.

"And yet you seem to outshine all of them." she said, squeezing her hands just as their parents walked up.

"We are so proud of both of you." Robert said, hugging the girls after they'd finished taking pictures.

"Espescailly you, Rachel. You're the valedictorian." Maria said. Santana frowned.

"Thanks Mom." she said. Maria laughed and hugged her daughter.

"I'm so proud of you, mija. I love you so much." she whispered. Santana smiled.

"I love you too, Mom." she said, hugging back.

"I can't believe you're moving to New York in a week." Santana chuckled.

"Well, it's happening, so..." Maria smiled.

"I'm so proud of you. My baby got into Columbia!" she said. Santana blushed. "You're going to do great things in life, sweetheart."

* * *

><p>Santana bit her lip as Rachel slowly walked around their loft. "Baby, are you okay?" she asked. Rachel nodded slowly.<p>

"I've never been away from home on such a permanent basis before." she whispered. Santana grabbed her hand. "But wherever you are is my home now."

"I love you so much, Rachel." Santana said, kissing her girlfriend.

"I love you too, Tana." Rachel replied, hugging Santana.

"I"m just glad we have three months to get used to the city before we start school." Santana said. Rachel nodded. "And the best part? I can walk around in my sports bra and kiss you without having to worry about your dads walking in." Rachel giggled softly and hugged her girlfriend.

"You're crazy, Lopez." Santana laughed as she pulled Rachel to sit on their couch.

"You know, one day you're gonna be a Lopez." she pointed out. Rachel grinned and nodded. "And I'm gonna be so proud to call you my wife."

"Are we gonna have kids?" Rachel asked. Santana smiled.

"You know it, baby." she said, giggling and kissing Rachel. The diva grinned and leaned into her girlfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The next chapter is the epilogue**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: This is the final chapter of _The Conquest_. I feel like this chapter has come to a close, but I may write a one or two shot in the future.**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

Sanana sighed as her three kids ran around the large penthouse apartment she and Rachel owned. "Can you three calm down for one second?" Her only daughter stopped and stood in front of her.

"Sorry Mommy." The woman smiled and picked her youngest child up.

"It's okay, baby girl. I just don't want you guys to get dirty before the photo shoot and interview." she said, kissing her daughter's cheek just as Rachel walked into the room.

"Tana, where are the boys?" she asked.

"They're running around here somewhere." Santana said, smiling as the four year old rested her tiny head on her mother's shoulder. "Are you tired Emmy?" She nodded.

"Oscar! Tony! Stop running around!" Rachel said. Santana chuckled. She still couldn't believe Rachel had talked her into naming their children after award shows (She'd drawn the line at three kids. If they were going to have a name pattern, they were going to stick with it and she refused to have a child named Grammy).

"Rach, what time are the photographers and the interviewer supposed to get here?" she asked. Rachel looked at her watch.

"Any minute. Boys!" Their eight and six year old sons ran into the room. "Sit down and wait for the photographers to get here."

"Okay." Tony, their oldest, said as he saw the stressed look in Rachel's eyes. He was a smart kid and easily picked up on when one of his moms was not in the best mood. Rachel smiled at her son.

"Thank you." she said, just as their elevator dinged to let them know that it was five floors away. "Okay, they're here."

"Baby, stop stressing. The photographer is Tina and the interviewer is Quinn." Santana said. Rachel sighed.

"Is our house clean enough?" she asked. Santana closed her eyes and nodded.

"Yes, Rach, our house is clean enough."

* * *

><p>"Baby girl, you're doing great." Santana said as she held Emmy in her lap. They were taking pictures as a family for a magazine that wanted to do an article on the celebrity power couple Pezberry and their family. The interview was also going to be taped and put online.<p>

"Do I look pretty?" Santana laughed and rested her forehead on her daughter's (they were told to just act natural and carry on as if they weren't being photographed).

"So pretty, sweetie." she said, kissing her cheek. She loved that her kids were still young enough to not realize that they were the children of two very famous celebrities. They knew Santana and Rachel, the parents. They didn't know Santana and Rachel, the singer and Broadway star. She knew that eventually, and probably pretty soon with Tony, that her kids would realize just how famous their mothers were, but that didn't change anything. They didn't give their children special treatment and Rachel was very big on not allowing themselves or their kids to be given special treatment in public. She wanted her children to grow up as normal as possible, as if they didn't have celebrities for parents.

She had gone to Columbia with every intention of going on and becoming a lawyer, but when she'd been discovered while singing at the bar lounge she worked at her senior year of college, she'd decided to take a chance and go for it. Next thing she knew, she was one of the biggest celebrities in the world. Of course, it didn't hurt that her girlfriend was the hottest thing on Broadway.

"The kids are adorable." Quinn said. Rachel smiled as she held Oscar in her lap.

"They really are, aren't they?" she said, running her fingers through Tony's hair.

"San, lean in closer to Rachel." Tina said. Santana shifted Emmy in her lap and leaned in so that her head was right next to Rachel's. "That looks so cute." Rachel giggled as Santana kissed her cheek.

"Okay, so here's how this is going to work. There's going to be three separate interviews going on. First, I'm going to take Rachel and have an interview with her while Tina keeps taking pictures of San and the kids. After I'm done with Rachel, I'll do an interview with Santana while Tina takes pictures of Rach and the kids. After that, we'll do an interview with the both of you."

"Sounds good." Santana said, standing up as Rachel led Quinn into another room. She took a few more pictures with the kids before Tina asked for just some of her. Blowing a kiss at the camera, Santana waved at her children, who were watching in awe.

* * *

><p>"So are you planning on going back to Broadway?" Quinn asked. They were almost finished with the interview and she'd been hoping to avoid this question.<p>

"Well, with three kids under the age of ten and Santana's tour coming up, it's not really in the picture right now. However, I've had a very fulfilling career and I'm happy to take time off to care for my children. When they get older, I may venture into television or films, but right now my focus is on my children and my wife's career." Rachel said. Quinn nodded.

"Have your life and your career been everything you could have ever hoped and dreamed for?" she asked. Rachel smiled softly.

"Absolutely." she said, looking toward the door. She could hear her wife and children giggling about something in the other room. Quinn smiled.

"That's great. Thanks for doing this. Let's go get, Santana." Rachel nodded and went back into her living room.

"Tana, it's your turn." she said, pulling her wife into a kiss even though Tina was continuing to take pictures.

"Thanks, baby." Santana said, smiling at her wife before walking into the room Rachel had just left. Rachel smiled and picked up Emmy.

"Smile for the camera baby girl." she said. Santana grinned from the doorway before closing it and sitting down.

"What's up Lucy Q?" she teased. Quinn rolled her eyes.

"So are you ready for your tour?" she asked.

"Yea, of course." she said.

* * *

><p>"Okay, now it's time for the Pezberry interview. First, let's talk about the first time you guys ever met." Quinn said. Santana bit her lip, thinking.<p>

"I think it was in kindergarten. We had to sit by each other in class." Rachel said. Santana nodded slowly.

"Yea, I think you're right. At the time, I hated it. She was always leaning over and checking my work. It was actually really irritating." she said. Rachel giggled.

"Sorry about that." she said. Santana shrugged and smiled at her wife. "So we've known each other for a very long time, but we haven't always liked or even been friendly with one another."

"How did you guys start dating? I don't think I ever got the full story." Quinn said. Santana blushed.

"At the start of our senior year, I realized that I didn't really want to watch Rachel and her then-boyfriend be all over each other, so I decided to break them up. I didn't realize then that I actually had a crush on her. Anyway, I asked her to sing a duet with me in Glee Club and while rehearsing we started kissing, but she quickly pushed me away and left because she had a boyfriend and didn't want to cheat on him. I went to her house later to apologize and ask if we could try rehearsing again, but we just ended up making out. I realized then that I liked her and I didn't feel right doing that without her knowing that I had been plotting to break her and her boyfriend up. When I told her, she kicked me out, but we ended up being forced to do the duet together. During that rehearsal, we ended up making out again and she told me that she was going to break up with her boyfriend. I told her that what I was feeling was definitely real, but I didn't want to be her rebound. The next day, she broke up with her boyfriend and I promised to wait as long as she needed to get over him. About a week after all of this began, we were together." she said. Rachel grabbed her wife's hand and smiled.

"Have you guys ever broken up?"

"Once. About a week after Santana and I got together, she met my grandparents. My grandmother is sort of... blunt and she informed Santana that we were in love. She sort of freaked out and went about a week without talking to me unless she absolutely had to." Rachel said.

"Her best friend came and found me in the school library and told me that it was obvious to everyone else that we'd fallen in love very quickly and that we should just embrace it. I went to find her and we had a talk. I told her that I was in love with her and she told me that it was too soon and that she couldn't possibly love Santana Lopez that quickly. Looking back, I definitely overreacted. I was a complete jerk to Rachel growing up and I didn't have the best reputation in high school. I was basically the school slut until I started dating Rachel. But when you're seventeen, you've just told your girlfriend that you love her and she doesn't say it back, it definitely hurts. I broke up with her and we were apart for about three weeks." Santana added.

"Yes, until a friend-"

"A very nosy friend named Quinn Fabray." Santana interjected. Quinn shrugged, smiling.

"Yes, thank you for that. Anyway, a friend approached me and talked me into having a sleepover at her house. I wasn't aware that Santana would be attending and that friend, who shall remain nameless, locked the two of us in her bedroom and refused to let us out until we were at least on speaking terms. We got back together that night after talking everything out. That night we decided to just embrace the fact that we fell in love so quickly." Rachel finished. Quinn nodded. "That's the only time we ever broke up."

"Actually, Rach, that's not true." Santana said.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Rachel, just back off. You don't know what I'm going through right now!"_

_"Then talk to me, Santana." Rachel pleaded. Santana sighed._

_"Columbia is hard, Rachel. That's all it is."_

_"I just want to be able to spend time with my girlfriend. You're not even making an effort anymore!" Santana rolled her eyes._

_"Then maybe you should find a new one if I can't give you what you want." she said, thinking Rachel would ignore her. However, Rachel grabbed her purse and phone._

_"You know what, I think I will. We're over, Santana. I'm spending the night at Kurt's apartment." she said, walking out of their loft. Santana stared at the door in shock._

_"What?" she whispered, sitting down and crying._

_END FLASHBACK_

"I forgot about that." Rachel said. Santana shrugged.

"We weren't apart for very long."

"How'd you get back together?" Quinn asked.

_FLASHBACK_

_Rachel walked into the apartment the next night to find Santana curled up on the couch and watching some sad movie. "Why are you watching that?"_

_"I felt a little better about crying to sad movies." Santana whispered. Rachel nodded and stood awkwardly against the wall. "I didn't think you'd ever come back. I figured you'd have Kurt and Finn come get your stuff out of here."_

_"I'm sorry for leaving." Rachel whispered. Santana looked up in shock. "Can I sit with you?" The Latina nodded quickly and lifted up the comforter she was sitting under to make room for her girlfriend. "Did you even leave the apartment today?" Rachel asked._

_"No. I skipped class and had someone email me the notes." Santana said, biting her lip as Rachel lifted her arm around her small shoulders and snuggled into her. "What does this mean?"_

_"It means I could never leave you, Santana." Rachel said, reaching up to cup the side of her face and pull her in for a kiss. "Did you brush your teeth? I mean, you're still in your pajamas."_

_"Yea, I showered last night after you left and then I showered a couple of hours ago. These are different pajamas." Santana said. Rachel nodded and kissed the Latina. "Love you."_

_"Love you too." Rachel whispered, resting her head on Santana's shoulder._

_END FLASHBACK_

"That's actually sort of sweet." Quinn said. Santana raised an eyebrow. "Anyway, why'd you decide to name your kids after award shows?"

"Quinn, you're talking to _Rachel Berry_." Santana said. Quinn laughed.

"That is true." Santana chuckled and kissed Rachel's cheek.

* * *

><p>"So I think that went pretty well." Santana said as she and Rachel laid in bed. Rachel smiled up at her wife and nodded. "I really do love you, Rachel."<p>

"I love you too, even though you only began pursuing me to break me and Finn up." Rachel teased. Santana rolled her eyes.

"Shut up. That was like the best thing I could have ever done. You're the best thing in my life. You have been since I was seventeen years old." she said. Rachel smiled softly and kissed her wife.

"You're the best thing in my life too." she whispered as Santana wrapped her arms around the Broadway star. "I love you so much."

"Always, Rachel." Santana promised, kissing her wife's temple as they fell asleep.


End file.
